Fall For You
by TudorGirl910489
Summary: He thought he did not love her after all it had been many years. But one moment can stir a long awaited passion but with some much hurt can she ever let him love her again? I personlly believe there should be more Katherine&Henry stories
1. Fall For You

**I got this idea from listening to Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade I'm going theme every song after a chapter I hope you like it!**

_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind I wont live to see another day _

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl life you is impossible to find _

_Your impossible to find_

_-Secondhand Serenade_

The best thing about today was that I have not fought with Henry over the Lady Anne. It seemed now that his decision was final but I will not let him dam his soul I love him too much for that.

The door opened and surprisingly Henry walked in and got into bed next to me I did not know what to expect he had not laid with me for years. 'Catherine' he said after a moment of silence and I looked at him 'yes Henry' I said quietly I did not want to fight not now. 'Will you not admit our marriage is incestuous and unlawful why would you put me through this when you say you love me.'

'I do love you Henry' I said touching his chin 'we are lawfully married our daughter is the heir of England why do you say these things to hurt me so' I took my hand back and leaned back against the pillows. 'Catherine be reasonable' he said frustration in his voice 'I am being reasonable it is you how are not' he crossed his arms angrily looking away from me.

I wanted to cry but I would not let myself I loved him so much that at times it hurt. I did not say anything he blew out his candle and turned away from me I did the same not wanting to annoy him anymore then he already is.

When I woke the next morning he was gone I sighed and pulled myself out of bed my ladies quickly dressing me one of those ladies being Lady Anne Boleyn. She never said a word to me or met my eye as she quickly did my dress and waited to be dismissed I did not let her leave so soon but watched as she stood uncomfortably in my chambers waiting for any chance to leave.

'My Queen we are finished' one of my ladies said as she finished my hair I stood up and went to have a light breakfast. When I sat down one of the squires announced the Kings presence 'you may leave ladies' they all bowed and left me and the King alone.

'How are you feeling today' Henry said starting idle conversation 'well and you' he picked at his food laid before him 'good'. 'How is Mary doing' I smiled I always liked talking about Mary 'she is well it is said she has mastered all her studies and is excellent in music' he smiled when I mentioned the music.

'Very good' the conversation seemed to end there and soon he left he had a meeting with a French ambassador who wanted to talk about a betrothal to Mary. I hated the thought of my daughter marrying a Frenchman but I did not say anything it made things easier that way.

I wonder if Henry notices that I have been tightening my dresses and pulling then down a little bit further. No he has not. He is too obsessed with the Boleyn girl to notice anything I do for him he has not even noticed that I use rose scented water now and now at night when I am alone I cry myself to sleep.

**Henry **

Many will believe I have not noticed that Catherine has been different lately trust me I have noticed it has made it harder to be around her. She has worn her dresses much differently lower to be exact much to my unbelief her pious nature seemed to fade from her clothes. They are very much tighter and she uses roses scented water to bath in now instead of lavender.

I have to force myself to look away from her at times and even Anne has noticed it I try hard to focus my mind completely on Anne but somehow I always have Catherine on my mind.

I was again with Anne we were walking through the gardens silently she had been trying to persuade me to not let my daughter the Princess Mary back at Court and I was close to agreeing with her. I would do anything now to make Anne happy for she seems so upset when I stare at Catherine she accused me of falling for the Queen again I told her that was impossible but was it?

That is when I saw Catherine on her own walk with her ladies when she saw me with Anne she looked hurt and quickly left back into the castle. Something stirred inside me when I saw the hurt in her face I wanted to go comfort her but I could not leave Anne out her alone.

I would wait until tonight I shall dine with her then share her bed only in name. Anne must have saw something in my eyes 'Henry are you still to dine with me?' she said her voice purring with seduction. I should have said yes but found myself speaking otherwise 'no I promised I would dine with the Queen tonight and I shall' she seemed stunned 'but I wished to speak with you'.

I started to walk again 'we are together now please speak' I could not believe I was fighting with Anne I loved her or at least I think I do.

**Catherine**

He was walking with her in the gardens when I saw them together it was as if they were already married and it burned my heart seeing them together like that I left quickly back to my rooms and feigned some illness so my ladies would leave me alone.

I got a message from the King saying that he wished to dine with me any other time I would have been so excited to see this but the thought of seeing him hurt me deeply when I knew he wanted to be with the Lady Anne. I told Lady Elizabeth to tell him I did not feel well tonight and did not want visitors he could happily be with her now.

**Henry **

Lady Elizabeth said Catherine felt ill and wanted no visitors tonight. I knew she was lying I had hurt her very deeply I was alone in my room trying to think everything out it was causing me quiet a headache.

I loved Anne I told myself over and over again but somewhere deep inside me I knew it was a lie finally after spending moments in my head I found myself unconsciously say I love Catherine.

I could not lie to myself I did love her. I loved the way she smiled and her laugh I loved how when she got excited or angry her Spanish accent came through thickly and how she struggled always to find the right words. I loved how she did not need expensive gifts from me to prove I loved her she loved things that came from my heart things I made she was so easy to please. But so easy to hurt she always seemed so strong like nothing could hurt her but now I finally understand it did but she was to proud to admit it. I failed her and I know realized that.

I quickly left my rooms passing the Lady Anne on my way out she seemed stunned when I did not even acknowledge her and I knew later if I did speak to her she would be very upset. It was very late and I knew Catherine would be in bed but I entered anyway her ladies where shocked as I dismissed them Lady Elizabeth told me that she was sleeping and I quietly entered her rooms.

It was dark but the moon shone some light through as I made it to her bed she seemed so peaceful when she slept but I quickly found the tear stains on her pillow she had fallen asleep crying because of me. I touched her face lightly and her eyes quickly opened in surprise and astonishment upon seeing me 'Henry what are you doing?' she said in shock sitting up sleepily 'I needed to talk to you' I said pushing a trestle of hair behind her ear. 'Could you not wait for the morning?' she said waking up a little more 'for what I have to tell you no I could not'.

She looked at me shocked and looked as if she thought this was a dream I kissed her lips softly they still tasted as sweet as wine. 'Today I fell in love with you all over again' I whispered to her as tears poured from her eyes and she pulled away.

She got out of the bed and took a couple steps away from me 'please do not do this to me Henry have some mercy' I quickly followed her confused at what she was saying. 'What are you talking about' I cupped her cheek in my hand and she closed her eyes 'please do not use me like this only when you will throw me away for Lady Anne I would not live to see another day'. I guided her back to the bed I was not going to lay with her tonight I would not let her believe I was using her.

I wrapped my arms around her and she feel asleep against me I watched as she slept and soon found myself following her example.

Did I do the right thing? Do I still want Lady Anne that I cannot say but I knew from deep inside me I was not going to leave Catherine or my daughter alone and abandoned if Anne truly loved me she would become my mistress.

_Hold on to your words cause talk is cheap and remember me tonight when your asleep _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again do not make me change my mind I wont live so see another day I swear its true because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_-Secondhand Serenade_


	2. Listen To Your Heart

**So I wrote this song after Listen to your Heart by DHT…..**

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth__while_

_the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_they're swept away and nothing is what is seem__s_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_-DHT_

I awoke in his arms I had thought last night was a dream and now as I looked up into his sleeping face I find it was not. My ladies were quietly getting my things ready around us they took peeks over in our direction I knew what they were thinking but one look at both of us still in our sleep wear would instantaneously remove those thoughts.

I knew I would not be able to get out of the bed for his arms were intertwined around me holding my body tight to his it gave me some comfort. And despite my thoughts of getting hurt I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes relishing this small moment for I knew it might be my last. I suddenly felt him stir against me but I did not move for a few moments nervous of his reaction.

**Henry Tudor**

I was having such sweet dreams flashbacks of better times with Catherine and how much I had loved her and how much I find I still do. Then suddenly it all changed into a scene I hated, Catherine was weeping then suddenly I saw myself with Anne we were laughing as we walked in the gardens I could tell in this scene she was my Queen.

Suddenly it went to my daughter Mary she was alone in a dark room which was very small. Tears started falling from her cheeks 'Lady Mary come help you are no longer a Princess but a bastard and a servant' said an unknown Lady. My daughter was a servant what have I done.

It all ended and soon my eyes were opening to the bright sunshine that filled the room. It was hit with the smell of roses and looked down to see Catherine sleeping she seemed peaceful she was not the same women I saw in my dream crying on the floor I never wanted to hurt her or my daughter but Anne could give me sons _Mary would be a great Queen_ a voice whispered in the back on my head.

Catherine awoke and looked up into my eyes she seemed so nervous I dipped my head down and kissed her lightly 'I meant everything I said last night Catherine' I whispered to her. 'Does that mean I can send the Lady Anne home back to Hever for good and you will never see her again' I struggled with that one _did I want to send Lady Anne back to Hever? _

My moment of hesitation made her pull away from my embrace 'Catherine' I said missing the warmth of her body next to mine. 'No Henry please do not sit there and act like you love me when you still want her' she turned away from me looking down at the stone floor.

**Queen Catherine **

How could he think to do this to me? I am the Queen of England and I will fight for the right to be called Queen but I cannot let him close to me after every pain he has put me through. 'Please I must get ready for today' I said kindly asking him to leave there was a slight moment where he did not move but soon he got out of the bed and kissed my cheek before leaving.

My ladies came back in the room quickly and dressed me it was quiet and none of them said nothing about the King which made me feel the least bit better.

**Anne Boleyn**

I laughed hysterically at what George was saying it could not be possible 'George the King loves me he would not dare share his bed with Catherine let alone confess love for her' George looked downcast. 'Well sister you had better believe it for that is what happened' he left leaving me to my thoughts.

It could not be possible Henry loved me he said it over many occasions I paced back and forth in my rooms this cannot and will not happen I have so much invested in this. If he discards me I will be the shame of England no one will ever marry me I will wind up alone.

I had to see him hear it in his words from his lips it must be a lie trying to frighten me away well I am not easily scared and I will be Queen.

**Queen Catherine**

My ladies sat around gossiping and embroiling whilst I pretended to read from my bible. I knew it must be a sin but I was overwhelmed by the going-on of the last few days. There had been much to think about it is said Lady Anne is in turmoil today trying to figure out whether the rumors of Henry lying with me are true or not. I often find myself wondering what Henry will tell her when she asks him will he tell her it was a mistake or hold his ground?

I feared it his change in emotions seemed to rash that I believed it could happen again I would not let myself get comfortable with his attention for I knew it would leave as quickly as it came. But under all circumstances I would fight to be Queen my daughter is the rightful heir to the throne and will get her chance to rule even if I must stay with Henry.

'My Lady the King is here to see you' Lady Elizabeth said with her eyes to the ground 'let him in' I said placing the bible I was reading on the stands my ladies bowed to him as he entered and he quickly dismissed them. 'My love' he said kissing my fondly I felt my heart weaken at the feel of his lips on mine 'Henry' I whispered as he pulled away from me 'will you not dine with me tonight at the banquet' he said his eyes sparkling with mystery.

'I do not know will you now want Lady Anne to be with you' I said turning away from him 'sweetheart please I love you and I want you there by my side I have a surprise for you' he said trailing off at then end. I looked up at him quickly 'a surprise? For me?' he laughed 'yes for you so will you not come' he said taking my hands 'yes I will come' I said my resolve crumbling.

He kissed my cheek happily 'I think you will like it very much' he said smiling and leaving I smiled slightly looking down and my ladies came back in the room. 'My Lady?' Lady Margaret said questionably 'Ladies please have my things ready I am to go to the banquet tonight the King has a surprise for me'. The younger Ladies giggled a bit and bowed and went to get my things ready I looked at the clock on the wall it was to be an hour I had best get ready now.

**Henry Tudor**

I was very happy when Catherine said she would come to the banquet tonight I had not been this happy that Catherine would attend something as silly as a banquet. I knew she would be very happy and I went out of my way to make sure the cooks made all her favorite dishes I was talking with Suffolk walking down the hall from Catherine's chambers laughing I had never felt this happy in so long not even with Anne. 'My Lord' Anne said quickly standing in front of me my smile soon disappeared 'Lady Anne' I said simply motioning for everyone to move forward.

'Your Majesty I have heard such disturbing rumors circling Court when I heard them I thought it could not be true but you have been avoiding me and I find they might be true.' I clenched my teeth 'well then what are they' I said hoping she would just leave but Anne was persistent and I knew she would not.

'They say you went to the Queen's bedchamber last night and confessed your love for her' I turned my head out the window rumors circled fast around Court and I had not thought of Anne hearing them. 'Are they true?' she said defiantly 'yes they are Catherine is my wife and Queen I should hold love for her and I can visit her bedchamber whenever I wish I do not need your approval'. Her eyes seemed to spark to life 'you do if you say you want to marry me and have children with me but when you lay with her you make it harder for me to be your Queen' she said trying to take my hand.

'You assume to much Lady Anne now I am preparing a banquet for my wife the Queen' I walked away not bothering to look back on her hurt face. I knew this was not the end of it Anne would try to get my attention back her reputation was ruined everyone would think I have already lain with her.

**Queen Catherine**

I was dressed in a green velvet gown my long dark hair flowed down my shoulders with a crowned tied into my hair and a emerald necklace tied around my neck. I pondered what surprise Henry could have for me he seemed so excited I finally was ready to leave my rooms and met Henry in the hall on the way to the banquet where we were announced together.

'Their Majesties the King and Queen of England' a courier announced I smiled lightly at being called Queen last week I thought the title would belong to Lady Anne by now. Me and Henry were seated I was amazed as all my favorites were served Henry smiled through the entire meal 'Catherine are you ready for your surprise?' Henry announced with a mischievous smile on his face excitement ran through me I hated the suspense 'yes I am' I said with new life in my voice which he laughed at then kissed my lightly on the lips for.

The entire Court was silent upon seeing him kiss me they knew that Lady Anne had lost some where happy and some where angry mostly Lord Thomas Boleyn who looked furious and left the banquet. 'Well then' he said with a smile on his face and the doors were opened……….

_listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_-DHT_


	3. Crazier

**The song I used for this chapter is Crazier by Taylor Swift.**

_I never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow let it take me where it wants to go'till you open the door there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But i couldn't find wingsbut you came along and you changed everything_

_-Taylor swift_

My heart seemed to stop when I saw my Mary walk through the doors 'The Princess Mary Tudor' everyone seemed in awe as she walked past them. I found her much changed since the last time I saw her I eyes watered with tears as she bowed in front of us. She had to be about 12 now I had missed three years of her life but she seemed beautiful.

'Your Majesties' she said not looking us into the eye 'Mary' I said stepping down from my seat and hugging her I would not let myself cry till later 'you are so beautiful my daughter' I said kissing her head and sitting back down. Henry did the same and she took her seat by her father with a proud smile on her face I was happy thinking my family was finally complete.

Henry lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it 'are you happy' he said his eyes sparkling with happiness 'very thank you for bringing her back to Court' I said with a large smile on my face. He laughed a bit and looked back watching his Court dance and laugh none of the Boleyn's were here tonight most of them left when they saw Henry kiss me and everything felt as it was before.

'Will you dance with me?' Henry asked for the first time in months he usually danced with my ladies or Lady Anne 'yes I will' Mary smiled as Henry led me down to the dance floor. Everyone bowed and the music started once again it felt so good to dance I used to love it so much.

The night went on blissfully I talked with Mary for most of the night at times Henry dragged her off to dance or parade her around the Court. My smile did not leave my face most of the members of Court seemed shocked by the Kings sudden turn of affection. I still worried though if this was all just a game to weaken my resolve though he made me so happy today I still found myself truly scared to admit I loved him. I was supposed to courageous and it seemed odd that something as simple as love could scare me.

'Your Majesty the Lady Anne asks if she may have a private audience with you' Lady Elizabeth whispered into my ear when Henry was dancing once again with Mary. I looked up at her shocked the Lady Anne wanted to talk to me alone I nodded and picked up my skirts 'if the King asks say I will be back in a minute' I told my Ladies before leaving.

I went to the small Parlor near the ball room and waited for Lady Anne I took a small sip of wine and the door opened. Lady Anne bowed and I motioned for her to take a seat she did so without looking into my eyes.

'You asked for an audience Lady Anne' I said starting the conversation off 'yes Your Majesty' she said quietly still not looking at me 'well then what do you have to say' I placed my wine glass down and stared at her waiting for an answer. 'I ask for your provision to leave Court and go back home to Hever Castle' I nodded slowly I had not expected her to give up so easily.

'I see' I said taking a few steps towards the door 'you wish to leave Court' I said more to myself her eyes glinted and I knew what she was trying to do 'Lady Anne I find I have much to do in the coming weeks and cannot spare a Lady'. She was trying to get the King to follow her to Hever get him away from me so he can fall for her again. My Lady I only ask to go home' she said staring up at me 'maybe sometime in the weeks to come Lady Anne but not now'.

No she could not leave I wanted her close by to watch what she is doing I will only send her away when Henry says I can. I left then and went back to the banquet no one had noticed my absence all eyes were still on the King as he danced with Mary I smiled seeing them together.

The night soon ended and I found that I was most happy today I had been so anxious and miserable for so long it was nice to feel such happiness. I was dressed in my chemise and my Ladies were helping me get into bed Lady Anne looked miserable as she took the bowl of water I used to clean my hands with away.

'My Lady the King is here' Lady Mary Ashland said with a smile on her face 'let him in' I said when I was under the covers. Henry came in and did not even acknowledge Anne I dismissed my Ladies from the room as he got into bed.

'Is Mary settling in fine?' he asked after a brief moment of silence 'yes very well she seems very happy to be back at Court I do not know how to thank you'.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips it was not like the other kisses he has given me this one had much more passion behind it my senses were overwhelmed. My hands entwined around his neck while his arms pulled me closer to him. His kisses trailed down to my shoulder down to the crock of my neck I gasped suddenly and my back arched I could almost see his smile when he remembered I was always sensitive there.

'Henry' I moaned holding him tighter to me he pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes then his lips came crashing down into mine. Everything after that seemed to go faster after that suddenly he was on top of me his hands racking my chemise up over my hips.

Then I became scared it had been a long time since Henry had last lain with me 'I love you' he whispered into my ear I closed my eyes and let myself fall under his loving trance. 'I love you too Henry' I said despite myself he kissed me again passionately then pushed himself inside me.

At first it hurt and was uncomfortable but soon it turned into a deep pleasure. I gasped and moaned every time he pushed into me it felt like waves washing over me and soon I was coming very close and with one last shove I felt my climax hit. My back arched and I yelled out Henry's name I soon began to fall asleep and tucked myself into Henry's side with a smile on my face as I fell asleep.

_you lift my feet off the ground_

_you spin me around_

_you make me crazier, crazier_

_feels like I'm fallingand i, _

_I'm lost in your eyesyou make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_-Taylor swift_


	4. Forever and Always

**So this chapter will be about Anne so the song I chose which is another Taylor Swift song is Forever and Always.**

_Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me_

_Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door_

_-Taylor swift_

I felt it all start to slip away over and over again I thought this could not be happening he could not fall for her again it was not possible. I tried to think what happened I was doing everything right I painted the most beautiful picture of what our future would be like.

My family and I were the laughing stock of Court when we passed I could always here their whispers 'what happened' papa said he was looking out the window to angry to even see my face. 'I do not know one minute everything is fine and the next he loves her again I am starting to believe he loved her all along' I whispered the ending but he heard it anyway.

'Dam it girl will you not listen to yourself he will come back when he realized again that she will not give him a son you have to be waiting for him'. I could not believe what he was saying but I knew it had to be true she could not give him a son and I could I had to entice him away from her.

'Let me go back to Hever leaving got him interested last time' I said suddenly looking up papa smiled 'that's my girl but you will need the Queen's permission after all you are still in her household'. I nodded trying to think of an excuse 'I will make it seem like I am giving up' I said brightly.

It seemed like the most brilliant plan but when I asked the Queen she said no she was smarter then we give her credit for this was not fair I was supposed to be Queen. I could not believe I let myself really fall in love with him I should have realized he would never leave her for me. I was just a courtiers daughter while she was a beautiful Spanish Princess and his Queen I had no standing at Court and now no friends.

I was serving the Queen after the banquet and wished to be anywhere else but here my eyes widened when Lady Elizabeth announced the King. He smiled at Catherine as he got in the bed never once looking at the women he promised to make his Queen.

It was late when all the other Ladies and I got in bed our rooms where near the Queen's and we all heard what was happening. I laid down with the covers under my chin tears slipping from my eyes the other ladies whispering and giggling at once point I looked over and realized they were whispering about me.

I never much cared for what people said of me but it hurt so badly when they looked at me then laughed and in that time I wished to be back in France as a Lady to Queen Claude I loved those days. I wondered if I could go back to France and live the rest of my days there but I knew my father would never let me.

My dreams were sweet that night the King never fell back in love with Catherine and we were married with many sons for him to be proud of. 'Lady Anne wake up' I heard breaking the sweet dream with a cool taste of reality. As I dressed with the help of Lady Elizabeth I realized I was never going to be Queen, mother to Princes and Henry's wife.

I helped the Queen dress her light smile never left her face the King had left by time we had come in so it was only us women in the room. After we were finished we went to Mass then given free time as the Queen spent time with the Princess Mary.

I was walking in the gardens alone thinking of better days 'Anne' I looked up to see Henry say and a smile went across my face. We were in the maze so no one could see us 'Your Majesty' I said bowing 'I have missed your presence dearly My Lord' I said looking him in the eye. 'Yes well I come being the bearer of good news my Lady' he said looking away from my seductive smile 'what is it?' I said playfully walking towards him.

'I have arranged a marriage for you with the Queen's help' I stopped mid footstep and starred at him shocked marriage? 'I thought…..' I trailed off not knowing what to say. 'It was the Queen Catherine's idea really she said that you needed a good marriage after this incident and she is right'.

'No Henry do you not see she is trying to pull us away from each other I love you and I know you love me please for the love of between us do not do this' I pleaded kneeling before him. 'Lady Anne you will be married to Thomas Wyatt the poet I have not told you father yet I shall leave that to you'.

I nodded absentmindedly this could not be happening right now he could not marry me off like one of his mistresses we never even slept together 'you said you loved me' I said looking into his eyes hoping he would not do this. 'Yes well Anne you will learn in time that it is easy to say but hard to mean'.

With that he left me I was still kneeling on the grass I was going to be marred not that Thomas Wyatt was not sweet but I was so convinced I was going to be Queen. 'Did you forget all the promises you made to me' I called out to him in desperation he turned and looked at me a moment before walking away. Tears streamed down my face as I laid in my lap it must have been an hour when George found my 'Anne' he said worriedly coming over to me.

'Anne what is it' he asked helping me up 'the King is going to marry me off to Thomas Wyatt it was the Queen's idea' I said looking up into his eyes he looked surprised 'come Anne we must tell father' he said helping me up and back into the castle.

'Anne what on earth has taken you so long' papa scolded me when me and George entered but upon seeing me his face grew concerned, 'Its over papa the King is marrying me to Thomas Wyatt' It was over and even he had to realize it now our dreams would stay dreams and that is it.

_And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always_

_-Taylor Swift_


	5. So Small

**So this chapter will be about Catherine and Henry again! The song I'm going to use is ****So Small**** by Carrie Underwood**

_It's so easy to get lost inside_

_A problem that seems so big at the time_

_It's like a river that's so wide_

_It swallows you whole_

_While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change_

_And worrying about all the wrong things_

_Time's flying by, moving so fast_

_You better make it count _

_'cause you can't get it back_

_-Carrie Underwood_

I had finally got Henry to agree to marry Lady Anne to Thomas Wyatt she might hate me for this but one day she will realize I did it with the best intentions. I knew her family would push her to get the King's attention again she would make a fool out of herself like she is now. If I wanted to be really rude I could have married her to a complete stranger I knew Thomas Wyatt loved her and in time she might love him too.

The rest of my Ladies and I were sitting in my parlor embroidering Lady Elizabeth though had her nose in a book I smiled looking at the young girl. She was very pretty she had to be about 15 she had red hair a pale face with blue eyes she would make a wonderful match to anyone her family chose. She was the youngest of my Ladies and loved to read I was pretending to read my thoughts had been muddled lately as much as I have tried since last night I have not been able to say I love you to Henry.

My own paranoia you might say for some reason I was still scared me might leave me. I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost did not notice Lady Elizabeth suddenly get up and run out of the room quietly crying. I looked to my other Ladies who had small smiles on there faces 'what is wrong with Lady Elizabeth' I said standing up their smiles quickly went away.

None of them said anything and I looked over to Lady Alice Bennett 'what happened' Lady Alice was a kind young Lady and sat away from of the group 'they picked on her for reading too much Your Majesty' she said honestly. 'Ladies you should never pick on someone for being interested in reading a book I enjoy reading very much and it is insulting to be that you would pick in her for that very reason'.

'Yes Your Majesty' they all said looking nervous at my sudden burst of emotion I then left to find Lady Elizabeth.

She was sitting by a window with her head resting on her knees quietly crying by a window 'Lady Elizabeth' I said placing a hand on her shoulder startling her. 'Your Majesty I am sorry' she said quickly wiping her tears away 'it is all right Lady Elizabeth would you like to talk to me about what happened?' I asked sitting next to her. 'I would not want to burden Your Majesty' she said looking down 'it would not be a burden Lady Elizabeth being the youngest of the Ladies must me difficult'.

She nodded slowly 'they are often mean to me they make fun on me because I like to read and learn' she said quietly I was surprised it had been going on for a while I did not notice. 'You should have came to me Elizabeth I could have helped you' I said hoping she would open up a bit more 'I did not want to bother you, you already had a lot of stress' she said shyly.

'Do not worry about me Elizabeth I can handle myself and as your Mistress and Queen I am supposed to help you it is my job after all' I said causing her to smile. 'I have talked to the other Ladies but if they still bother you please come to me' she nodded 'yes Your Majesty' I smiled 'then let us go back to the parlor'.

On the way back we bumped into Henry who smiled upon seeing me 'Catherine, Lady Elizabeth' he said kissing my cheek 'Your Majesty' Elizabeth said bowing 'you may leave Lady Elizabeth I wish to walk with Her Majesty alone'. Lady Elizabeth bowed and left me and Henry alone in the deserted hallway 'how is your day sweetheart' he said leading me 'it is very fine and your?' I asked smiling at him.

'Very good may I ask what was wrong with your Lady?' he asked curiously 'yes Lady Elizabeth is the youngest of my Ladies at 15 the others were picking on her I just found out today and corrected the problem'. He laughed 'you have such a kind heart' he squeezed my hand just the slightest and stopped by a window overlooking the gardens where Mary was playing.

Henry smiled watching her successfully catch a butterfly then release it after a few moments. Only to go after another but she never hurt them 'she is just like you with her kindness' Henry said after a few moments. 'But she takes after you' I said looking into his eyes Mary was very much like her father and had the famous Tudor temper just like him.

He smiled then walked on with me at his side 'I told the Lady Anne about her impending marriage to Thomas Wyatt' he said finally uncomfortable with the conversation that he had brought up. 'That is good but let us not speak of that' I said saving him from even more serious discomfort he nodded 'My Lord his Excellency asks for a audience alone with you' a young boy said nervously to the King.

'Ah yes tell him in a moment' the boy nodded and almost ran back I smiled watching him leave then looked at Henry. 'I will dine with you and Mary tonight alone' he said kissing my hand I took a deep breath and struggled with the words that I knew I needed to say. 'Okay I-I love you Henry' his eyes widened then turned his smile grew before kissing my lips and leaving.

I bit my lips nervously smiling to myself before going back to my chambers and announcing a walk in the gardens.

Mary was excited upon seeing me and ran over much to the dismay of Lady Salisbury I laughed and kissed her head and she went off to catch more butterflies even when Lady Salisbury protested. Yes she was very much her father's daughter I laughed watching her but soon grew tired and went to take a small nap before having a private supper with my husband and daughter.

I slept peacefully for a few hours before Lady Anne woke me up 'Your Majesty it is time to get ready for supper' she said looking down I nodded and got up with a small yawn. I redressed in a purple velvet gown and had my hair let loose it was only me and Lady Anne in the room when she spoke again.

'Your Majesty' she said at first slowly 'yes Lady Anne' I said my fingers going throw my long dark hair. 'I was hoping you would let me go back to Hever now' I turned around and looked at her 'I know you must hate me now for arranging the marriage between you and Thomas Wyatt but one day you will thank me people will forget your name and you will gain your reputation back'. She curtly nodded her head waiting for a reply I looked back at my reflection 'you may leave to Hever Castle Lady Anne tomorrow' she nodded 'thank you Your Majesty' she bowed and left the room and I stood up going to Henry's private dinning room.

Me and Henry talked for a bit before Mary came she skipped over to her seat in-between me and Henry and we dismissed Lady Salisbury. 'How do you like the Palace Mary?' Henry asked her with a smile for a 12 year old girl she was very smart and eager to please her father. 'I like it very much papa' she said smiling at me then to him 'well next week their will be jousts in your honor' he said causing Mary to smile even more.

'Mama will you not be there' Mary asked looking up at me with bright excited eyes 'of course I would be there Mary' I said caressing her cheek she smiled and went back to eating. During the course of the meal it was peaceful conversation often dictated by Mary she was so much like Henry and I knew she would make such a fine Queen.

And during the meal I realized that I needed to stop being so afraid Henry will leave me he loves me if he got rid of the Boleyn girl and her promises of sons for me surly nothing else can get in the way. I love Henry with all my heart and all the love I will ever need can come from him and Mary.

At the end of the night he came to my bedchambers again and I smiled upon seeing him my Ladies were all ready tucked in their beds and he wasted no time making love to me once again.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_Oh, and when you figure out_

_Love is all that matters after allIt sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small_

_-Carrie Underwood_


	6. Everytime We Touch

**This chapter will have some Catherine and Henry and a bit in Anne's POV the song I used was Every time we Touch by Cascada.**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my wipe away tears that I cry. _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them make me rise when I fall._

_-Cascada_

A Week passed and soon we all developed a schedule Henry, Mary and I always found time to spend with each other and Henry always came to my bed at night. Lady Anne left with her brother George Viscount Rochford whilst her father the Earl of Wiltshire Thomas Boleyn stayed at Court.

I did not like her father he was cunning made who would stop at nothing to gain power. After I had yelled at my Ladies they did not bother Lady Elizabeth again which I knew she was very grateful for.

It was the morning when I was getting dressed the jousts were today and Mary was so excited and even though my stomach had been bothering me all morning Lady Mary was tightening my corset I clamped my mouth shut begging myself not to throw up. But I could not help my self and quickly ran over to a small bucket and emptied my stomach my Ladies started to fuss over me and after a moment I ordered them to get the doctor.

Lady Elizabeth finished dressing me and Dr. Butts soon came to my room 'Your Majesty' he said bowing before me 'Doctor' I said nodding my head to him 'may I ask Your Majesty what is wrong' he said taking a seat near me. 'I have not been feeling well for the last couple of days I have been sick and felt very tired' he nodded reading from his black book he carried around with him.

'It seems Your Majesty you may have a bout of illness you can still attend the joust but first you will need to be bleed'. The thought of being bled sent chills down my back I nodded Mary wanted me to be there with her and if it means I must be bled then so be it.

**Henry Tudor**

I waited patiently outside of Catherine's rooms we were supposed to go for a walk in the gardens before attending the joust but it seems she is taking longer then necessary I was about to knock when the Lady Elizabeth came out. 'Your Majesty' she said quickly bowing 'Lady Elizabeth what is taking the Queen so long?' I asked her politely 'the Queen did not feel well this morning and the doctor must bleed her before she can attend the jousts'.

I nodded _Catherine hated being bled _I thought I then walked past Lady Elizabeth and into her chambers where Catherine was looking away from the long knife that cut a small slice above her elbow . 'Your Majesty' Dr. Butts said seeing me 'doctor' was all I said was I walked up to Catherine 'are you feeling well?' I asked her she opened her eyes to look into mine.

'A little better do not worry' she said forcing a smile I stayed with her till the bleeding stopped and the Ladies cleaned her up. By that time the jousts were going to start so I escorted her down Mary was already in her seat when we got there she was excited seeing some of the men practice I laughed watching her bounce in her seat which she stopped when she saw me and her mother.

'Mary is it not a fine day for a joust?' I asked her as I sat down in my seat she was sitting on the other side of Catherine 'yes father it is' she said even more excited now for the jousts wee to begin.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I pretended to listen to Henry and Mary's conversation but found my stomach once again churning I did everything in my power to keep it down and thankfully it had.

Mary had given her favor to her uncle Charles Brandon her aunt and namesake the Duchess of Suffolk smiled when he won claiming other mans horse in Mary's name. About this time I noticed Henry slink off 'what are you doing?' I inquired with raised eyebrows 'the Duke of Suffolk has one a horse in our daughters name and I intend to win a horse in your name' he said simply with a smile on his face. I laughed as he went into a tent to change into armor.

I listened as Mary talked to her aunt about how it was her favor that let her uncle win causing the ladies around her to laugh I smiled at the innocence of my beautiful daughter. 'His Majesty the King challenges the Duke of Buckingham' someone announced and I watched as Henry walked out on a beautiful black mare. 'Mama will papa ask you for your favors?' Mary asked with a smile on her face I did not have time to answer for Henry did ask me.

'My Lady' he said resting his lance on the railing I stood up with a smile but a sudden dizziness came over me. I forced myself to smile and tie my favor before sitting down and let out a breath I was not aware I had been holding. I rubbed my temple with closed eyes before opening them to worriedly watch the joust I always hated it when he participated I was always worried he would get hurt.

I let out another breath when he won I smiled and clapped 'papa won' Mary said excitedly and I let out a small laugh. My head still felt a bit dizzy but I drank a bit of water hoping it would go away.

Finally it was Henry's last joust and he was facing William Norris I clapped politely as they both started their run and sat up a bit straighter when they got closer. I got the worst feeling in my stomach at once and Henry was blown from his horse blood coming from his helmet. People immediately rushed to him and I stood up quickly but by the second step my earlier dizziness came back.

Black spots immerged in my vision and suddenly everything went black.

**Henry Tudor**

People helped me up I knew the moment I landed I had broken my nose Charles had a worried look on his face as he looked in the crowd around us. 'What is it' I said hoping a broken nose was all I had 'it is the Queen' he said looking from me back over to my booth.

I quickly stood up and frantically looked 'what happened!' I said not seeing her or her Ladies 'when you were hit she stood up as if to come down to see you and she blacked out' I 'MOVE' I yelled as I made my way out of the arena and back to the castle where I saw one of her Ladies walking down the hall. 'Lady Mary' I said getting her attention 'Your Majesty' she said out of breath bowing.

'What happened' I demanded she looked shaken but I needed to know 'she seemed fine to begin but she did complain of dizziness and when you fell she went to go see and then blackout' she said flustered 'where is she now' I said starting to walk down the corridor 'in her chambers' she called after me.

When I arrived in her chambers the rest of her ladies where in a fluster I asked one of them to check on the Princess who I had forgotten about in my attempt to find the Queen.

When I was allowed to see Catherine she was asleep she looked slightly pale 'what is wrong with her' I demanded at Dr. Butts 'I-I' he stuttered 'Your Majesty' I turned around to see my sister Margaret bowing lowly before me. 'Excuse us doctor' I said irritated he left the room with a bow and Margaret walked closer 'did the doctor say what is wrong' she said looking sadly at Catherine.

'He does not know' I said turning away from her and looking into Catherine's peaceful face 'Henry I know a Moorish doctor who is very advance in his field I can get him to come to the Palace' she said nervously. I turned around with a bright smile on my face Margaret that would be wonderful have him come as soon as possible'.

'He can be here in a matter of hours' she said leaving the room I nodded absentmindedly holding Catherine's hand. I was praying quietly when I heard a soft moan and opened my eyes to see Catherine waking up 'Catherine' I said softly her eyes opened and she tried to sit up.

'No lay down' I said with a smile on my face 'what happened' she said looking around 'you fainted but there is nothing to fear Margaret knows a Moorish doctor who will attend to you' I said as comfortingly as I could.

**Anne Boleyn**

The trip to Hever was quiet George and I did not speak as our carriage passed people pointed and some even laughed. To think I would have been their Queen I would have had them beheaded for laughing at me in such a manor but I am not Queen Catherine is.

'Anne please do not look so sad' George finally said after a few hours 'how can I not be George I am being married off my future being slowly taken from me' I said looking out the window upset with myself. 'Anne please he already had a wife you knew he would loose interest and even if you became his Queen he would still have mistress and if you would not give him a son what do you think would happen huh?'.

I could not answer him I wanted to be home at Hever with mama but I knew when I got home preparations would begin for my wedding with Wyatt I longed to be a young girl again when marriage was nothing but a fantasy. Hours went by again with no words spoken till we finally reached Hever mama was waiting outside with Mary they did not know the reason for my coming home and needed to be told.

'Anne what are you doing home?' Mary said hugging me 'we need to talk' George said to mama she nodded gravely and brought us to the kitchen where hot tea was served.

'I am to be married' I said after a short while 'thank heavens the King has finally proposed' mama said with a smile but Mary saw right through my words. 'To who Anne' she said calmly 'who do you think Mary' mama said with a smile but her smile soon disappeared by my lack of enthusiasm.

'To Thomas Wyatt the Kings has fallen back into love with Queen Catherine' Mary hugged me closely 'I am so sorry Anne' she said quietly pulling away 'well tis good you shall be married the Wyatt family is a good one I will start the preparations when will it be?'. 'Papa said next week' she nodded and quickly left the room giving me a small kiss on the head before she left.

**Queen Catherine**

When I awoke I was so happy to see Henry was okay but then I worried about Mary. Henry said she is fine and will visit later but first we must attend to my health I prayed to God that I must not be bled again.

Henry said the Moorish doctor would be here within the hour he had dismissed all my Ladies from my chamber as we waited for the doctor. 'Henry what if I am dying' I said suddenly looking into his eyes which widened at the mention of death 'you are not dying Catherine I can promise you that are you not feeling better?' I nodded and a small yawn admitted from my lips. 'Sleep Catherine I shall wake you when the doctor arrives'.

I did as he said and once I closed my eyes I had the sweetest dreams.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side_

_-Cascada_


	7. Innocence

**So I decided that I want Queen Catherin to be younger about the same age as Henry because it is really the only way the things I have planned will work. I used the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

-_Avril Lavigne _

'Catherine sweetheart wakeup the doctor is here' I head Henry's soft voice say caressing my cheek softly my eyes opened slowly to see the light fading from my window and I soon knew it took the doctor more then an hour to get here. 'Your Majesties' he said bowing in front of us 'doctor I here you are good and hope that you will find Her Majesties aliment and cure it' Henry said leaving the room it was not proper from men to be in the room.

**Henry Tudor**

I hated leaving her alone but it would have been rude for me to stay instead I passed the time pacing in her parlor with Charles and Margaret 'do not fear Henry he is a good doctor' Margaret said after a few moments. But soon the doctor was taking longer then expected and my nerves were starting to fray I hoped it was nothing serious she had seemed better when he left could it have gotten worse in such a short time?

'You Majesty' the doctor said finally exiting the room his face was something I could not describe and it worried me. 'Is everything fine?' I said quickly walking up to him 'yes, yes everything it just fine' he said not looking into my eyes. 'Well then what is wrong with her' I said impatiently 'in about eight months she shall be fine' I was about to speak again when I realized what he had said everything went dead silent in the room.

'She has all the normal symptoms and being bled this morning was not good being as pale as she was it meant she was lacking blood' I nodded absentmindedly 'does she know' I said cutting him off. 'No I thought best to tell you first' he said slowly 'very well then Charles, Margaret go and inform the Court and all of England of this most glorious news' said happily to them.

I dismissed them all with congratulations from Charles and my sister I could not believe it I would not get my hopes high for the last times had not been good but I will ravish this moment for now. Maybe God is rewarding me for going back to Catherine I smiled at the thought and walked into her empty room where she was staring at her hands nervously.

**Catherine of Aragon**

The doctor left and soon all my Ladies left with him I was nervous was something really wrong with me? The doors opened and I saw Henry walk in he had a pleasant smile on his face that made me feel better. 'Henry did the doctor talk to you?' I asked as he walked to my bedside he did not say anything just sat down next to me.

'Henry?' I asked slightly confused as he placed a hand on my stomach after a few moments his smile widened and I fully understood what he was saying.

I was with child.

I sucked in a breath at the thought happiness and fear clutching my heart if I lost this baby maybe Henry will decide he does not want to be with me but if it lives and it is a son my life as Queen will never be questioned. 'I am pregnant?' I said feeling the foreign word I had not used in so long on my tongue 'yes you are with child' he finally laughed and kissed me 'how far along am I?' I asked nervously placing a hand on my stomach where a life now held residence. 'The doctor said about a month along I laughed lightly looking back up into Henry's eyes then I remembered.

'What if I lose it?' I said nervously looking away 'I love you Catherine and if you do Mary would make a great Queen and if you do not and it is a boy God has blessed us'. 'But what if it is a girl?' I asked not looking up at him would he leave me if I had another daughter.

'If God wants us to have a girl then so be it I cannot blame you for what God wants' I smiled feeling a bit better and I hoped dearly he was telling the truth. 'I will leave you to rest now I promised Mary I would dine with her tonight but we shall tell her together. I nodded as he left and when I was alone I looked at my stomach in wonder I was with child after all this time I smiled at the thought.

**Anne Boleyn**

The wedding was tomorrow and the very thought sent chills down my back I implored father and George to please not make me do this I wanted to be Queen Henry promised I would be Queen. 'Anne stop this moping be glad you are getting a good marriage after all your reputation is not the best' mama said walking into the kitchen I wanted to say something back but knew I would get hit if it did.

'Darling I know you thought you would be Queen but life has decided against you any way I hear the King has been very smitten with the Queen lately.' I rolled my eyes I have heard the same thing as well and hated the idea of him loving her and not me. 'He should be with me' I mumbled under my breath 'well he is with Queen Catherine and they are in love respect that Anne' she said severely and then leaving the room.

I sighed as she left looking out the window again the servants were all setting up for tomorrow 'Anne' I heard someone say and almost moaned with annoyance it was Thomas Wyatt once again. 'In here' I called softly and he entered he walked in with a smile on his face 'Anne I am glad to see you' he said sitting next to me.

It was not that he was ugly or I did not like him it was the opposite he was very hansom and a very kind personality and I knew he was in love with me but I was so ready to be Queen. 'As am I to you' I lied placing a smile on my lips he smiled but then Mary came in the room. 'Thomas Wyatt what are you doing here you know better now leave before I get George or my father'.

Mary said with a smile on her face he laughed 'as you wish my Lady' he said bowing and exiting the room I could not help but let a small smile play on my lips. 'See Anne you will be happy there is nothing to fear' Mary said kissing my cheek lightly 'I am going to pick the flowers for bouquet why do you not help me' I nodded and got out of my chair. We went to the meadows and picked wildflowers 'your wedding will be so lovely Anne will it not?' Mary asked smelling a daisy.

'I guess Mary I can not predict these things' I said picking a few more before happy with the bundle I had in my hand. 'Anne be happy please' Mary said taking my hand 'being married will be fun then you can have children finally' she said with a smile 'without the pressure for a son' she added smelling the flowers she I nodded and we both started off for home.

When we got back home there were some men on horses talking to George I smiled suddenly 'Mary look! It is most likely the King wanting me to come back to Court' I quickly made my way down. Mary followed me hesitantly I had a huge smile on my face when I came to papa 'George who was that what did they want' I said I felt like I was flying.

'A messenger from the King' he said slowly and I smiled back at Mary 'what did they want!' I said taking his hand 'they were informing all of England that the Queen is with child'. He said slowly and I felt like my stomach dropped 'wh-what?' I said confused. 'The Queen of England is pregnant' he walked away from me we all knew that it was over now.

Even if she loses the child I would be married to Thomas by then and some other family will jump at the chance to make their daughter Queen. It was all over for me now and I had to except that 'Anne what is it' Mary said not hearing what George had said. 'The Queen is with child' I said slowly saying them with utter delicacy 'oh my' she said walking slowly to my side.

'Anne this is a good thing then England could have an heir' she said wrapping her arms around me and leading me inside. By time we got in everyone already knew and it was quiet as church I went to my room quietly asking not to be disturbed and when I was alone I cried.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I was well that night with the thought of my child in my womb comforting me I could not wait to tell Mary but then again if I lost it I did not want to raise her hopes just for failure. I could hear the cheers of the people even though it was late when they heard the news I was pregnant. 'Lady Mary please close the window' I said I wanted the people to be happy with the thought of an heir but I also wanted a moment alone.

'Yes Your Majesty' she said closing it 'you can go now' I said softly falling asleep with my hands around my stomach. Henry said he would come in late he had been neglecting some paperwork and Cardinal Wolsey has now had to beg for him to do it I laughed at the thought of him begging.

In the morning I awoke with his arms around me his hands resting on my hands which where on my stomach I got dressed quickly that morning and went to meet him in the gardens to tell Mary the good news. I was dressed in a gold gown with my hair let loose down my back 'mama, papa what is going on?' she asked confused at all the happy people around the city. 'Mary we have some good news' Henry said with a smile 'you mother the Queen is with child' her eyes grew wide and she smiled brightly 'you mean I'll have a little brother or sister?' she said excited.

I nodded laughing 'yes Mary you may' she new the risks I still could lose this child but for now we would all be happy with the thought. The day went on and Henry made sure that it was stress free under doctors orders I mostly sat in my chambers making shirts or embroidering beautiful designs on a cloth. My Ladies were sure to be careful with the topics they chose to talk about I did not mind though I did not listen to them most of the time any way. My mind was on other things I was getting a new Lady today her name was Jane Seymour and I prayed to God that Henry does not find any interest in her.

'Queen Catherine' I heard Lady Mary say bowing before me 'yes Lady Mary' I said looking up to her 'the Lady Jane Seymour is here' she said keeping her eyes on the ground. 'Very well send her in' I said standing up a young girl walked in with blonde hair blue eyes and a pale complexion to say the least she looked plain but in her own way beautiful.

'Lady Jane please' I said as a man took out the bible 'Lady Jane do you promise to be true and loyal to our Queen Catherine and to always serve her with the utmost respect and honor'. She looked nervous but replied with a steady voice 'I do so solemnly swear' I smiled lightly as the book was taken away back to its resting place she looked around nervously not knowing what to do.

'Lady Jane do you like embroidery?' I asked when all the Ladies were settled again 'yes Your Majesty I do' I nodded 'there is not much to do around here lately we are keeping it stress free as much as possible so we spend our days reading and embroidering. Sometimes we will take a walk in the gardens or the Princess will spend time here you can play cards or find something else that will hold your attention' I told her she nodded looking nervously around.

'Lady Elizabeth' I called to my youngest Lady she came over and bowed 'yes my Queen' she said looking at Lady Jane with curiosity 'this is Lady Jane Seymour please make her feel welcome I think I will lay down for a bit' the all bowed as I left to take a small nap. I had forgot how being with child can often make you tired but now it all makes sense.

**Henry Tudor**

As I walked through my Court I got many congratulations I saw Thomas Boleyn talking to Norfolk I had not spoken to him since my days of infatuation with his daughter Anne. 'Your Majesty' they both said as I walked towards them 'Wiltshire, Norfolk how are you this day' I asked with a smile 'very fine Your Majesty thank you' they both said with small smiles.

'I here you are leaving tonight Wilshire is there any truth to that?' I asked remembering someone talking about it 'yes Anne is getting married tomorrow I will be back in Court sometime next week'. He said with a smile 'why do you not stay home Lord Wilshire you daughter is getting married it must be a happy time when we need you we shall call you to Court'.

He nodded his face growing grave I knew what I was doing for my Queen's comfort I did not want any Boleyn's at Court just an hour ago I sent Lady Jane Boleyn the wife of George Boleyn to Hever to be with her husband I wanted Catherine to have the most comfort in the days to come.

'Yes Your Majesty' he said bowing as I walked away.

**Princess Mary Tudor**

I must admit that I was very frightened when I though papa was going to divorce mama for the whore Anne Boleyn I was terrified at the thought of being called a bastard. But when I was told that the King sent her away and had fallen back in to love with mama I was so happy.

And now it seems I am to have a younger sibling before I go to bed tonight I shall say a pray hoping for a safe birth for mama and a Prince for England and for papa I know how much he wanted a son. I was nervous though and scared what if mama lost the baby will papa still love her or will he throw her away?

But from what I hear Lady Anne Boleyn is to be married on the morrow and will forever be known as Lady Anne Wyatt but there still was a chance he could find another women there was always a chance. I was scared for mama and I she loved him so much and it would break her heart if he pushed her aside again for another women.

Mama is still young about the same age as papa but with so many disappointments he sometimes strayed and he can still do so if me pleases he is King after all. 'Your Highness please come' Lady Salisbury said it was starting to rain and she wanted in as fast as possible.

We both hurried and I started to laugh as the rain poured from behind us we nearly had gotten soaked 'come Princess let us clean you up' Lady Salisbury said with a small smile. 'Lady Salisbury why is it that papa can command people to marry?' I asked I had been wanting to ask that question since I learned of the Boleyn-Wyatt marriage but never found the right time.

Lady Salisbury's eyes grew wide at the question and she struggled with the answer 'Princess Mary the King knows that many people cannot find suitable marriages at the right time in their lives the King decides that they need to marry and finds them someone he believe can give them children or will make them happy'. I knew she was sugar-coating it but it was the best I would get.

'So he does it to make them happy?' I asked as we walked into my chambers 'yes that very reason though sometimes it does not work out they shall always find comfort in that other person still'. I was changed out of my wet gown and quickly put into a bath of hot water to make sure I do not fall ill.

I played with my hair as the Ladies cleaned me and soon I was taken out my hair was dried and I was placed in fresh chemise and tucked under my blankets as usual I implored Lady Salisbury to tell me a story she would say no at first but would always give in. She told me the story of mama and papa's marriage and coronation which swiftly put me asleep with the thoughts of my own marriage and children.

**Anne Boleyn **

I did not want to wake up. I prayed that when I did I would be back at Court and this would all have been some cruel dream but when Mary woke me the next morning I knew it naught.

'Come Anne today you shall be married' she said with excitement in her voice 'please Mary tell me this is but a dream' I moaned not wanting to get up 'Anne Boleyn stop this come on before mama comes in'. I got out of bed and almost at once the Ladies around me began washing me then combing my hair and dressing me in a white gown.

I felt caged in the beautiful white satin gown became my prison everything seemed to go by so fast after that and I found myself in the kitchen waiting for papa to walk me down the aisle. 'Papa' I said upon his arrival he had gotten home last night and I had not seen him till now. 'Anne' he said hugging me 'how long are you to stay' I asked him pulling away 'the King has dismissed me from Court with you sister-in-law Jane'.

'They are ready now' a servant said and papa grabbed my arm gently and walked me the door 'I so wanted to be Queen' I murmured with my eyes closed 'we all did' papa said before the doors opened to my fate.

There were parties afterward to celebrate the new married couple and I hid my anger and disappointment well enough but did not act as happy as I should have. At one point mama had scolded me saying I was a women now and needed to act it but I found it difficult but when papa scolded me next I played the role of the happy wife.

'Your are not happy are you' Thomas said as he lay next to me in bed 'I was to be Queen my future had been laid out then ripped out from under me'. I said staring off into space 'I may not be a King Anne but I do love you and do not care if you give me a son or daughter I will be happy either way if you were Queen there would be much pressure for a son . With me there is none and you can be happy' he said trying to appeal to me.

I knew now that he was right I smiled concealing the pain within 'I know you are right Thomas and I am sorry for my poor attitude' he smiled not knowing my lie and rolled on top of me. As he pushed his way inside of me I knew it was the end this was my life now as Lady Anne Wyatt now all that mattered where the children I conceived with Thomas.

I was only 18 but I knew now that my life if I wanted it to be would be a good one Thomas loved me and in time I could find affection for him.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_-Avril Lavigne _


	8. When You Say Nothing At All

**I thought this songs says Catherine and Henry's relationship the best its called ****When you say nothing**** at all by Allison Kraus.**

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_-Allison Kraus_

Its hard to imagine that this is my life right now. Its hard to think that I am with child I already had so much love for my baby and I prayed mostly every chance I got to let this child live. So far it had been four months since my baby was conceived and three since the day I found out.

It seemed so magical 'Catherine' Henry said walking to me I had begun to show and he always seemed to smile when he saw me. 'Henry' I said with a smile as he kissed me lightly on the lips I was at Greenwich Palace we had decided it would be best for me to leave Court and since the baby was to be born at Greenwich we thought best that I live here for the remainder of my pregnancy. 'How are you, how are both of you' he said with a smile 'we are fine everything is going perfectly' I said with a smile.

I had my hands on my stomach looking down at the small bump that was now forming 'mama!' I hear and looked to see Mary walking fast down the corridor and into my arms. 'Mary it is good to see you again how is everything at Court?' I asked her with a smile. 'Very fine mama Aunt Margaret is helping me with some of my studies but I am very good at them' she said with a smile I kissed her head I had not seen her since a month ago and had missed her terribly.

Henry came to visit once a week and would spend the night then go back to whatever Palace the Court was at and Mary being the Princess stayed at Court and met with ambassadors and other important people since she was heir apparent till I had a son. She did not come to visit me often Henry did not wish to complicate her health in any way with the long journey so she stayed at the Palace during Henry's visits. It was so nice to finally see her now and she looked so beautiful.

**Lady Anne Wyatt**

After our wedding Thomas had moved us to Allington Castle it was not far from Hever but I did miss mama and papa. But it also felt good to run my own household and be the mistress everyone waiting on me it was like I was Queen I smiled at the thought and looked out the window the moat that surrounded the beautiful castle.

Though I do not love Thomas yet I have developed a certain fondness for him so when I found I was with child I was very excited to tell him. He was due home any minute he had gone hunting with my brother George on the ceremony that his wife Jane Parker had given him a son. They named his George Boleyn of course and now my thoughts turned to the child within me.

Though it not be a Prince of Princess I loved it dearly and was happy without the stress of wanting to be a boy. 'Anne I am back' Thomas said walking in the door _George must have gone back to Blickling Hall _I thought as he placed a kiss upon my head and sat across from me. 'How was the hunt?' I asked while stitching a shirt for him 'twas a good one' he said with a smile.

Thomas was made Marquess of Pembroke a gift from the King I guess for all the trouble he caused me. But we were in comfortable living now and I had no cause to complain. 'Thomas I am with child' I said quickly wanting to get it over with his smile grew and he came over and hugged me tightly 'that is good news Anne I shall have words sent to your family at once' he said kissing me then leaving to tell everyone.

I knew Mary would be excited she had been recently married to William Stafford not for social status but for love. Something most women never got to marry for it is their families or in my case the King who orders marriages but somehow she had gotten away with marrying Stafford. Her children Catherine and Henry now had a father which was something I guess she wanted.

I guess in her situation I would do the same thing she was lucky she found love for she is still called the Great Prostitute by some. I sighed and went back to stitching the shirts maybe this was for the best I could have a family and live in peace.

I smiled yes it is.

I knew it was not the best idea but I wanted to write to the Queen just to tell her something simple. That I was sorry.

**King Henry Tudor**

I have not thought of Anne since her father mentioned her I have no intimate feelings for her now only a fondness of what could have been. So naturally when I heard that she and Thomas Wyatt were having their first child I sent my congratulations but I did not think long on it.

For Catherine was what mattered now and the child that lay in her womb she was often tired and restricted herself from exerting tasks. Many of her Ladies seemed astonished that I had not taken a Mistress yet I would not hurt Catherine like that now not when she had our child within her.

Though some of her Ladies have been trying hard to gain my attention one for that matter was her newest Lady Jane Seymour. She was somewhat pretty but very plain the Seymour's were just as ambitious as the Boleyn's and I suspected that her brother Edward Seymour was trying to push her into my bed.

I am grateful though that Catherine has not noticed if Lady Jane's actions put my child's life at risk I would have her and her family burned at the stake.

I know they are cruel thoughts but the passion behind them is only love for Catherine. And I knew she had missed Mary much this last month so I had decided to bring her with me to see her mother.

When I saw the bump that was extending from Catherine's stomach it all really became reality for me. She really was pregnant and was going to have my child it made me love her ever so more. But again the time came when I had to leave for England needed me much more then Catherine did she was strong and I would see her next week.

**Queen Catherine of Aragon**

I hated it when Henry left but when he and Mary left with promises of coming again soon it made me feel a bit better. I was in my room my Ladies all around me when Lady Elizabeth brought in the mail 'My Queen there is a letter here from Lady Anne Wyatt' she said slowly. My head snapped up in surprise 'give it to me' I said extending my hand everyone watched closely.

'Are you sure Your Majesty' I nodded and she gently handed me the letter which I took into my bedchamber to read alone.

_**Dear Her Gracious Majesty Queen Catherine,**_

_**I know above all else you with naught a letter from me but I find in my time alone thinking greatly on the subject of our lasts meetings. I have to regret all that I had said and done for now as a married women and expecting a child of my own I can understand your feelings when I tried to keep you away from your daughter Her Highness the Princess Mary. **_

_**With the much time I have I am grateful for your insistence on my marriage with Thomas Wyatt who I find to be the most comforting and loving husband. I know with my reputation being as it was I would have never found a husband if not for Your Majesty's help. **_

_**I had never meant to cause such a trouble though you may not believe it. I do wish to congratulate Your Majesty for her condition and wish you a safe delivery of the Royal baby. **_

_**Your Humble Servant,**_

_**Lady Anne Wyatt**_

I could not believe it she was saying she was sorry. I had never expected to even talk to her again yet here was a letter from her hand apologizing for everything that had happened.

I sat down at my desk and started a letter back to her though I had never wished to speak to her again if she had it in her to write an apology at least I can accept it.

When I was finished I gave the letter to Lady Mary to have sent quickly to the Lady Anne Wyatt she bowed quickly and left. 'My Lady is it best to be speaking with the Lady Anne?' Lady Elizabeth asked sitting down next to me 'no ill words were said Lady Elizabeth if anything the letter gave me much comfort' I said with a light smile. She nodded then went back to her book my eyes soon rested on Lady Jane Seymour my newest Lady.

'Lady Jane please come sit by me' my Ladies think I do not see how she is trying to get the King's attention but I do I would not send her away but I was going to say something. 'Your Majesty' she said sitting next to me 'Lady Jane how are you adjusting?' I said sweetly 'very well thank you Your Majesty' she said with a smile 'you know Lady Jane I love his Majesty very much and there is nothing saving you from leaving my services' her smile soon evaporated.

'Your Majesty I nev-' I quickly cut her off mid-sentence 'Lady Jane I do not care if it is even your family that put you up to this I do not need the stress right now and will dismiss you if you keep trying'. I said severely she nodded 'Yes my Queen' she then went to sit back down I turned my head back to my bible and re-read some passages before finally feeling it was time for a walk.

**Lady Anne Wyatt**

Everyone had been so happy when they learned I was with child it seemed to them that our fortunes were changing but I did not think so. We had been happy these last months just the same our fortunes were never low.

'My Lady Anne' I heard one of the maids say Thomas had gone to Court on the King's order so I was mostly alone in the Castle these days. 'Yes Nan' I said turning to face her 'a letter from her Queen's Majesty' I was stunned. I had not expected her to write back let alone this soon 'thank you Nan you can leave it with me' I took the letter carefully and she bowed and left.

**Dear My Lady Marquess of Pembroke,**

**I shall admit I never expected you to write me and even if so not this soon since the incident that caused us both much pain. I thank you for your humble wishes of good fortune on me and my child and I wish them same for you and your unborn child.**

**I hope that we can put this behind us and move on with our lives and I invite you back to Court for Christmastide and the christening of my child though I know naught when that shall be.**

**In the hand of,**

**Queen Catherine of Aragon**

I know everything will never be the same between me and the English throne but maybe everything can be forgiven too much of an extent.

**King Henry Tudor**

Seeing Catherine with Mary had been very nice this week and I hoped to one week be able to do it again. 'My King' I heard and saw Thomas Wyatt bowing before me 'Thomas Wyatt tis good to see you again' I said with a smile the poet had always been kind even with the situation. 'My Lord it is always good to see you' he said following we as I walked through my Court. 'How is the Queen?' he asked I laughed it was a common question these days 'she is fine Thomas and starting to show might I say'.

'And how is the Princess Mary?' I smiled at the thought of my 12 year old daughter and heir to the throne lest I have a son. 'She is well a very great scholar learns very quickly'.

He nodded and I went into the next room without his to see that very person 'Mary' I said with a smile she was hunched over reading a book in Latin 'papa' she said with a smile. She always loved when I visited her she was just like her mother in that aspect simple things made her happy 'Mary how is your studies?' she placed down her book and hugged me she was far big to be held now'.

'Very well I have mastered them all' she said with a brilliant smile 'I think then we shall get you some tutors to help you learn matters of the state' she smiled always interested in things that concerned the crown.

'I would like that very much father' she said following me into Parliament she had been attending it with me for a matter of weeks now. She would be such a good Queen if me and her mother did not produce a son to rule I would not break my promise to Catherine. I strayed once and it hurt my family so much I would never do that again.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I felt the life inside of me move slightly and my eyes widened it was the first time I had felt it move it felt wonderful to know that it is alive. 'My Lady what is it?' Lady Elizabeth asked from her spot next to me 'it is moving' I said and her eyes widened with happiness. 'That is such good news Your Majesty would you like for someone to tell His Majesty that the child has started to move?' she said eagerly 'yes I would like that very much Elizabeth' I said not looking at her but at my bulging stomach. She nodded and left with a bow all the other Ladies came around me with innocent questions which I answered as best I could before wanting to sleep. I knew Henry would be happy with the news our child is moving and fell asleep with a smile on my face though it be day light out I find this child makes me rest more then the others.

**King Henry Tudor**

I was in the Parliamentary meeting Mary was listening intently to everything that was being said and I smiled to see her so engrossed in this talk. A servant quickly came in and walked briskly towards me a feeling of dread rushed through me_ was something wrong with Catherine?_ I thought nervously as he bent to whisper in my ear.

'The Queen has sent word that the child within her moves' he said backing away and a smile spread across my face for now I knew the child was alive and well. 'Ladies and gentlemen I have good news the child within the Queen has started to move' everyone clapped as I stood up to leave. 'Your Majesty may I ask where you are off?' Charles Brandon asked as I was near the door 'to see my wife Charles please assist my daughter the Princess is the rest of the Parliamentary talk' he nodded as I left.

I rode my horse happily across the yard happily a smile never leaving my face my guards followed close behind of course. When I finally got to Greenwich I quickly dismounted and walked into the building to see Lady Jane Seymour walking to Catherine's chambers. 'Lady Jane' I said getting her attention her eyes widened and she quickly bowed 'Your Majesty' I nodded and she stood up 'tell the Queen I am here to see her at once' I said with a smile. She nodded and quickly went into Catherine's rooms coming back out with a nod for us to enter.

I could tell Catherine had been sleeping 'I am sorry if I had woken you sweetheart' I said sitting next to her 'it is all right I am happy to see you again' she said with a smile on her face. 'I hear that our child is moving' she smiled and took my hand and placed in on her stomach.

At first I felt nothing but soon came a swift kick I let out a breath and leaned down to kiss her stomach.

**Catherine of Aragon**

Henry softly kissed my stomach before kissing my lips 'and how are you?' he asked looking into my eyes. 'I am very well in good of course thanks to the doctors you sent me' her smiled 'that is good to hear'. he then laid down next to me with his hands on my stomach feeling as the baby inside of me moved from one way to another his smile never left his face.

I savored every moment with him it seemed perfect now the weight of England not on our shoulders and I was for once happy about that. We did not speak for sometime because speech was not needed I knew from the way he caressed my stomach and face that he loved me very much and my the shine in his eye that he would not hurt me.

From the way he kissed me I knew he needed me just as much as I needed him and if I lose this child he will still love me. Words mean nothing if you do not have the passion behind them and I knew Henry meant everything he said.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_-Allison Kraus_


	9. Life After You

**So the song I used for this is Life After You by Chris Daughtry I'm starting the chapter with Anne's POV.**

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through'_

_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_-Chris Daughtry_

I looked out the window with my hands over my stomach I will admit I was excited and wished for the day my stomach would get larger and the tiny life inside of me would kick. They say that the Queen's child has started kicking and the King left a Parliament meeting to go feel for himself leaving his 12 year old daughter Princess Mary in charge under the supervision of Lord Suffolk.

'My Lady Pembroke' one of my newest Ladies a cousin of mine Kathryn Howard said from the doorway. 'Yes Kathryn I said turning to face her 'your father is here to see you' I nodded and made my way down the steps to greet my father. 'Papa it is good to see you' I said hugging him 'and you as well, how is your child?' I smiled at his concern 'it is well thank you come sit' I said leading him to the chairs.

'Your sister Mary seems to have really fallen for this William Stafford they say she is as faithful to him as a women should be' I let out a breath. 'That is good I am glad she is finally settling down as the elder sister she should have done long ago especially with a daughter and son' he nodded.

'I have heard that the Queen has written you from your brother George is that true?' I knew that was why he came I got up and went back to the window 'yes it is but only because I wrote her first'. I could hear his sharp intake of breath 'you wrote the Queen of England without permission' it was not a question but I answered it.

'Yes I did to say sorry as I should' I turned to face him 'Anne why would you do that just because she is pregnant does not mean you have to make amends you could still be the King's mistress'. I took in a sharp intake of breath 'I will not!' I had never said no to my father and he looked at me with shocked eyes.

'I am a married women and happily if it counts I have to want to be the King's mistress I shall be faithful to my husband and not be ordered around by you' I went to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. 'Anne you are still _my_ daughter and a Boleyn you have to help your family' I pulled my arm back 'no, no father I will not now please leave' he did not move for a moment 'LEAVE!' he nodded with a curt bow before walking out the doors.

'My Lady?' Kathryn asked walking towards me 'It is all right Kathryn I was just a bit upset' I said waving her off 'I am going to take a walk' I said grabbing my cloak and walking down the hallway.

**Catherine of Aragon**

Every time I felt my baby move it gave me more hope then ever that it will be born safely 'Your Majesty' Lady Jane Seymour said bowing before me 'yes Lady Jane' I said looking up from my book. 'My father has fallen gravely ill and I was hoping you could send me home they say he has not long to live' I suddenly felt sympathy for the girl before me 'you may go Lady Jane with my sincere condolences' 'thank you Your Majesty' she said leaving the room to pack.

'Lady Mary please go help Lady Jane pack' she nodded and left the room and I turned back to my book but I was not paying attention to the words I was reading. I was coming up to my fifth month of pregnancy my stomach getting larger everyday I am told that my daughter Mary is very smart with Parliamentary talk which is very good if she is to become Queen.

'My Queen there is another list of potential Ladies sent this morning' Lady Elizabeth said presenting it to me 'read it off to me' I said putting my book down.

She nodded clearing her throat 'the Duke of Cleves asks for his younger sister Anne for a place under your care so she may get an education'. I nodded sighing 'there are a few others Lady Katherine Brooke, Lady Isabel Howard.

I nodded silently 'send a letter to the King with the Duke's request and get my some written papers about these Ladies then I will make my decision' she nodded, bowed, then left.

I played with a piece of my long dark hair as I gazed into the fire 'My Lady would you like for someone to read?' Lady Mary asked timidly 'no but thank you Lady Mary it is kind of you to ask' he smiled lightly and went back to her embroidery personally I was getting fast tired of embroidery.

'Lady Mary please tell the Lady Elizabeth that I wish Lady Katherine Brooke and Lady Isabel Howard in my services I know her mother she will be a fine Lady and I suspect having someone younger in Court will be nice for her as well' she nodded and quickly went after Elizabeth. I then took a piece of white cloth with gold edgings and started to make shirts from Henry he always liked the shirts I made for him' I smiled lightly as I stitched dutifully and listened to the young Ladies stories of Court.

**King Henry Tudor**

Court was so much boring without Catherine here and I knew that when Christmastide came and she would not be here it would be even worse. But for now I acted as if it did not bother me and went about my day happily 'Your Majesty the Queen send a request from the Duke of Cleves asking that his sister Anne be educated in the Queen's household'. Wolsey said following behind me as I made my way out of my rooms 'the Duke of Cleves huh? Tell Catherine she may take on Anne of Cleves if she wishes' he nodded and quickly left to go about his day as well.

I took my seat at my throne and looked to Cromwell a new secretary awaiting my audiences for the afternoon. It seemed to drone of the majority of them being ambassadors asking for my daughter hands I nodded to each of them with a smile then came a sober looking Charles Brandon.

'Charles what brings you to Court today?' I asked with a smile he had been in the country with my sister for she had recently been sick. 'I am here with grave news' he said looking down to the floor and I suddenly once again felt my stomach drop 'what is it?'.

I sat up straight in my chair gazing down at him 'your sister the Duchess of Suffolk is dead' he said it slowly but the words took longer to sink in for once I was happy to have a private audience today. 'She is dead' I said slowly holding back the tears 'I am so sorry My Lord but yes she is' he seemed upset as well and I only nodded.

I knew if Catherine found out it would devastate her and could harm the child within her and for that I knew I must keep my sisters death a secret. 'Nothing about this will leave this room under pain of death' I glared around at everyone and they all nodded knowing I was being completely serious. 'Are you not going to tell the Court that she has died' Charles said shaken 'I wish I could Charles but I cannot for my Queen would be devastated and it could harm the child within her after the child is born we shall make a formal announcement till then go back to the country and say nothing' he nodded with a curt bow and left.

'Leave me' I said to everyone and they did so quickly and when I knew I was alone I let the tears fall for my baby sister Margaret was dead.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I looked over silk patterns with my Ladies deciding which ones would make lovely dresses when we were interrupted 'My Queen the Lady Katherine Brooke' I smiled and turned to see the young women standing in front of me. 'Lady Katherine it is wonderful to see you again' she smiled 'and you My Queen' I had her quickly sworn in and quickly she was learning the ropes of my small little Court.

'And the Lady Isabel Howard' I knew she was quiet young just by looking at her 'how old are you Lady Isabel' I asked kindly to her with a small smile on my face 'I am 10 Your Majesty' she was a sweet child with dark black hair and piercing green eyes. 'Well then I am very happy to have you my Lady Isabel' I said with a kind smile which she returned.

'Do you know how to read or write Lady Isabel?' I asked leading her over to a desk 'only my name Your Majesty' she said shyly looking down. 'Well then I try to teach everyone in my services so you will get a formal education whist in my services' she smiled brightly 'thank you Your Majesty I am very grateful'.

'Lady Alice will you please get me my bible' I asked sitting down 'please Lady Isabel sit' it was nice to be able to teach someone something and I knew in the coming months is will occupy my time greatly. She sat down next to me smoothing her skirts and I took the book from Lady Alice with a smile and I opened to the first page.

'Well what better time to start then the present' I said with a smile and she stared down at the page filled with words she did now know. We spent many hours by the fire as I taught her the simple things first she was a fast and very eager learner and it brought me much joy when she finally learned a few words.

'Your Majesty' Lady Elizabeth said bowing before me 'yes Lady Elizabeth' I said without looking up from the book 'it is time to get you ready for bed' I sighed looking up to the clock. 'I really wished to stay up longer' I said standing up with a bit of help from Lady Isabel 'tis the King's order'. She said simply leading me into my bedchamber and started untying the strings of my gown with the help from the other Ladies.

'How are you finding life in my small Court Lady Katherine?' I asked her with a light smile I must admit I could not hide the small yawn that admitted from my mouth. 'It is very nice and peaceful Your Majesty thank you for asking' I then looked to the young Lady Isabel 'and you Mistress Howard' I asked with a smile.

'It was very nice thank you My Queen' I smiled and looked back in the mirror pushing back a long piece of hair from my face when I was out of my dress and in my chemise I starred into the mirror. I placed my hands over my stomach and felt the baby inside me kick I let out a small laugh 'you shall not let me sleep tonight' I whispered as I got into my bed 'Lady Elizabeth make sure that Lady Katherine and Lady Isabel settle in nicely shall you' she bowed 'I shall Your Majesty'.

They blew out the candles and I was alone in the darkness once again I knew I was not really alone some of my Ladies slept at the foot of my bed but when it is dark I usually feel alone. I stared up at the canopy above me feeling my baby twist and turn its small body inside me I closed my eyes in the hopes to get some sleep tonight.

**King Henry Tudor**

I stayed awake all night the weight of my sister's death crushing my heart to pieces and the fact that I am hiding it makes it so much worse. I wish it did not have to be this way but I could not risk my unborn child's life 'My Lord' Wolsey said walking into my chambers quietly.

'She is dead Wolsey my sister is dead' I whispered 'Your Majesty I am so sorry do you wish for me to make a formal announcement' he said standing quietly at the door 'no we cannot risk Catherine getting upset about this after the birth we will make the announcement' I said quickly he nodded 'I agree Your Majesty but what do you wish for me to do?' he asked slightly confused.

'Bury her and when the time is right we will give her a service fitting for the once Princess of England I said looking down at the papers on my desk. 'Very well' he said leaving the room I rested my hands in my head tears falling down my arm I hated to leave the Palace once again but I needed to see Catherine she was the only one who would comfort me without questions.

'You boy get a horse ready' I said he nodded quickly and went the stables and I changed and went to find the horse ready for me. I knew it was not the smartest thing to do but I raced across the grass the night sky above me I smiled when I finally reached Greenwich I dismounted and went quickly to Catherine's rooms.

The guards waited outside with Catherine's as I walked into the dark room only the moonlight light its walls. She was sleeping her face peaceful I smiled and took off my jacket and quickly undressed myself for the first time in a while. I crawled into bed next to her wrapping my arms around her resting my head on her shoulder 'Henry' she whispered half opening her eyes to look at me.

'Shhh Catherine sleep' I told her kissing her head 'what are you doing here?' she said her voice heavy with sleep 'I shall talk to you tomorrow I promise but sleep now' she nodded turning on her side laying her head in the crock of my arm laying her arm on my chest. She quickly fell back to sleep and I smiled watching her she was always so beautiful even when pregnant. I let my eyes fall happily succumbing to the sleep I s gratefully needed the weight of my sisters death no longer hung on my shoulders not whilst I was with Catherine.

_You and I, right or wrong_  
_There's no other one_  
_After this time spent on_  
_Time to believe_  
_That around inside a piece so blinded_  
_Thinkin' all about the times_  
_I must've been out of my mind_  
_So I wonder if I can tell you_

_-Chris Daughtry_


	10. Here Without You

**So there is a reason for this song its just a little later on in the chapter. The song is Here without you**

______

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

_-3 Doors Down_

When I awoke the next morning Henry was still sleeping and I found myself curled into him his face was contorted into a look of hurt and pain which worried me. After a few more moments I touched his face gently and his eyes quickly opened staring down into mine. 'Henry will you tell me what is bothering you' I said softly and he shook his head gently 'it is nothing please do not think anything of it'.

I knew whatever it was it was hurting him and he did not want to risk the baby's life by telling me 'will you tell me after the birth' I asked cautiously he smiled 'of course' I smiled lightly and felt the baby kick.

'I think it is time we get up' Henry said stretching I nodded in agreement and with his helped I got out of the large bed. He kissed me lightly on the lips as he left to get changed my Ladies soon swarmed into my room carefully dressing me it was a soft dark green dress and my hair was let down loosely behind my back. I smiled at my appearance rubbing my hand over my bulging stomach all my hopes were laid on this pregnancy but somehow deep inside me I knew that whatever way it went Henry would still love me.

'My Lady the King asks for a walk in the park with you after breakfast and mass' Lady Isabel said she was still a bit shy about being around me but I knew that would go away in time 'thank you Lady Isabel' I said sitting down and eating as reasonably fast as I could without seeming rude. After breakfast I went to mass and then when I was done I made my way down the steps to find Henry waiting patiently for me with his men leaning against the walls. 'Catherine' he said taking my hand upon seeing me 'Henry' I said leaning a bit on him I smiled as we walked in the open yard we were heading to a large tree that was in the middle of the field.

'I see that you have required two new Ladies' he said starting the conversation off I smiled but I did not know whether to be worried that he noticed or not. 'Yes I have Lady Catherine Brooke she is the daughter of Maria de **find last name **she came with me from Spain.' He nodded remembering Maria 'and then there is Lady Isabel Leigh' I said turning to present the young shy girl.

'Lady Leigh' Henry said she bowed to him 'how old is she' he asked turning back to me as we continued on our walk 'she is 10 and a very fast learner I am teaching her how to read and write to pass the time'. Henry smiled 'are things getting a bit boring here alone with your Ladies?' he asked with a smile.

'Things do grow dull after a while I must admit' he patted my hand 'I am sorry but when the child is born I will throw a large banquet for your return to Court'. I sighed I could not wait for my return to Court but I also wanted my child to be born healthy 'do not worry sweetheart it will go by fast' he said kissing my hand as we made our way to the tree.

The sweet air filled my lungs and I sighed with contentment as we sat under the large tree all around us was silence my Ladies and his men were quietly relaxing on the other side of the park. 'How is Mary doing?' I finally asked I had been curious about my daughters well being since she has not had the time to write me these last couple days. 'She is well I keep her very much busy with Parliament and her education' I smiled she had always been such a bright girl.

'And how is your sister Margaret I have not talked to her in so long' Henry looked uneasy about what course of the conversation but answered after a few moments 'she is sick and has not been able to write anyone but do not fear they say she will get better in do time' I was suddenly worried for her sake and her children's. 'Are you sure maybe I should send on of my Ladies to give her a message' I said sitting up 'no' he said quickly.

I suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach 'why?' I said slowly pulling myself away from him 'Catherine please calm down for the sake of the child' he said soothingly but there was a look in his eye which I thoroughly understood. 'She's dead' I said pronouncing each word as slowly as I could Henry shook his head but he was not denying it.

'Oh my lord she is dead Margaret's dead' my voice was close to hysterics and I stood up slowly backing away 'Catherine calm down' he said pulling me close to him my Ladies quickly rushed over. 'Calm down for the sake of the child' Henry whispered in my ear smoothing back my dark hair 'why would you try to keep that from me' I said tears falling from my face.

'I did not want to upset you I do not want to lose our child over something like this now I order you to calm down!' I bit my lips squeezing my eyes shut I nodded against his chest. I knew he was right I should not endanger my child's life like this 'I am sorry' I said biting back a sob he rubbed his hand against my back.

'It is all right you loved her as much as I did' he held me for a few moments in silence before speaking 'we should go back to the Palace' he was right the air was starting to catch a chill from it. It had been a warm beginning to October but now the cold was starting to set in and I knew it would not be long till I was confined to the Palace then to my rooms.

**Lady Anne Wyatt**

'I will not!' I said to papa angrily he was once again trying to convince me that I should become the King's mistress and with Thomas still at Court I could not totally defend myself against him. 'Anne will you not see reason' I knew he was just as annoyed as I was 'why do you not get some Howard girl to do it I have found myself in a happy marriage and I am not going to destroy that'.

'A Howard? Are you insane girl we will not reap the benefits from a Howard' he said throwing his hands in the air. Then my cousin Lady Kathryn walked in she seemed shocked that she interrupted us fighting 'My Lady you should not be exciting yourself too much for the sake of the child' she said looking between me and my father.

I rested my hands on my stomach 'you are right Kathryn' I said with a curt nod 'papa please let us not venture on the topic again the answer will always be the same'. His lips pressed to a thin line and with a quick bow he left the room I sighed rubbing my head annoyed 'are you all right Anne?' Kathryn asked though she might not be the smartest girl she was always sweet and caring.

'I am fine Kathryn thank you it is just my father can be so difficult at times' I said with a sad smile she nodded. I went back over to the window and looked out to the road Thomas had road up leaving for Court life I had begged him not to go or at least let me go with him but he said that even if I could come he would not let me for the sake of the child within me. Sometimes I really did hate being pregnant the morning sickness was something I could live without.

My mind soon turned to what I would name my child if it was a boy I did not want to name it Thomas there were already too many in the world. I liked Edward or Christopher and for a girl I liked Elizabeth or Jane.

I knew I had to consult Thomas on the names but he was so hopelessly in love with me I knew he would agree. Somehow being loved just for me felt better then being loved by the King because I was young and could give him heirs though I had never admitted it I knew now I should. 'Kathryn I am glad I did not marry the King for I find myself much more happier with Thomas' she crooked her head to the side looking at me cryptically. 'But you could have had everything' she said her eyes gleaming as she dreamed of the riches that came with being Queen.

'Yes material wise I would but I would never truly be happy for the King would only love me if I gave him a son' her smile soon slipped away as even she realized that fact. It was not worth it and I believe it never was who was I to believe that I could be Queen a mere commoner becoming the Queen of England it was never heard of.

**Princess Mary**

I sighed angrily I hated that papa can go visit mama whenever he wished but I had to ask permission and even then most of the time the answer is no. 'Lady Salisbury can you not ask again?' I whined she gave me a annoyed look 'Princess I have asked twice and the answer is no I will not ask again' she said seating me down in my chair and started to brush my hair.

'But I miss my mama so much' I said quietly 'I know but you are the Princess of England and the heir to the throne lest a boy be born your studies will get harder if it is a girl in the Queen's womb and you will not have time to see her'. I hated not seeing her I loved my mama very much and wished I could live at Greenwich with her but my place was here so I can study the Parliament and the way it works with the help of my uncle Charles Brandon.

But recently I have been told that he will not be able to help me anymore for he left to the country home to my aunt Margaret whom I have not talked to for so long. 'Lady Salisbury may you please ask my father then when he comes back tell him I miss my mother the Queen very much and would like greatly if I can visit her'.

She nodded 'when the King returns I shall ask him' I smiled lightly _when will papa return?_ I questioned myself but chose not to ask. 'Princess Mary' one of my older Ladies said bowing I nodded 'Cardinal Wolsey is here to speak with you on order of your father the King'.

'Thank you let me fix my hair then I shall meet with him' I said in a soupier voice she nodded with a bow and left the room I quickly had a green French hood that matched my dress and hid my long dark hair. 'Lady Salisbury you may let him in now' I said standing in the middle of the room she nodded and opened the door 'Princess Mary' Wolsey said bowing in front of me.

'Cardinal Wolsey it is good to see you again' I said letting a pleasant smile come over my face. 'And it is always nice to see you' he said standing up 'may I ask why you are here?' I inquired curiously he almost never came to visit me.

'Yes well I have come to inform you on order of the King that your aunt the Duchess of Suffolk has died this last week from consumption' my smiled quickly fell of my face but I quickly composed myself. 'She has died' I said but not as a question 'yes I am very sorry' he said giving me a moment of silence before continuing.

'Also since the Duke of Suffolk has been given time to grieve alone in the country I will be helping you in matters of state' I nodded. 'Thank you Cardinal I will speak to you tomorrow on the subject but now I wish to go pray for my aunt's soul'.

He nodded in understanding 'Your Highness' he said bowing then leaving everything was quiet in my rooms before Lady Salisbury spoke. 'Your Highness would you like to leave to the chapel to pray' she asked softly I nodded quickly walking out the door and to a small chapel near my rooms.

**Thomas Boleyn**

_That insufferable girl _I thought as I stomped my way back into Hever Castle 'where did you go?' my wife Elizabeth asked me as I walked passed her. 'To see our daughter Anne' she quickly caught up with me 'you should have asked me if I wanted to go I have been longing to see her'. She said her voice sounding disappointed 'do not sound so sullen women' I growled angrily at her.

She stopped suddenly and I whipped around to glare at her 'what!' I asked as she looked at me with disgust 'you tried to make her become the King's mistress again did you not' she said her voice leering. 'What of it you are but a women do not mettle in my affairs' I snapped at her causing her to take a step back 'mettle in your affairs? You are pushing my daughter into a mans bed that does not even want her a man that has not taken a mistress in the last five months he will not take her and I will not let you'.

**Elizabeth Boleyn **

When I finished my sentence I knew it was a bad decision to say it Thomas always did have such a temper. I felt a quick but very painful slap come across my face that sent me flying into the wall then to the ground.

Tears spilt from my eyes as I closed my hands over my cheek and looked up at him with tearful eyes 'I said do not mettle in my affairs' he whispered dangerously down to me before walking away. Having power so close in his grasps then stolen away has done something to him Thomas has always had a temper but all he has ever done was yelled. This was the first time he had ever slapped me and it shocked me in the matter of a few months he has changed so much.

And when our daughter is finally happily married with a child on the way he tries to convince her to become his mistress after the Queen has given birth. 'Mother!' I heard George say quickly running down the hall to me 'George please do not concern yourself with me' I said as he helped me up.

'Did he hit you?' George said keeping his hand on my shoulder his eyes held anger as he looked into my eyes 'George please it is nothing' I held his arm as he tried to start after his father. 'No he hit you' I closed my eyes 'please I do not want any trouble it was my fault for pestering him' I said trying to get him to understand he suddenly pulled back 'I have to go home' he said leaving me alone in the middle of the hallway.

I bit back the tears that we threatening to spill I would not let myself cry again I looked around for a minute before deciding to leave to my rooms wanting to be alone.

**Catherine of Aragon**

When night came Henry held me close as I let calm tears fall 'Shhh Catherine it is okay' he whispered kissing my head softly. 'May Mary please come visit me' I asked choking back sobs. He nodded against my head 'yes once she can me permitted to leave Parliament I shall send her over' he promised softly and I nodded drifting off into a deep slumber.

**King Henry Tudor**

My sister is dead. It hurts so bad I miss her so much there were so many things I wanted to tell her I was supposed to protect her I was her older brother and she was little sister. I held Catherine close to me as she slept my arms wrapped protectively around her.

_What if I lost Catherine? _The thought almost made me jump out of the bed but I held back for fear of waking her. Catherine was still young to have a child but after 6 it could kill her, I closed my eyes tightly I did not want to think about that.

My Catherine was strong she would survive this I know it if anyone could it is here.

Before I fell asleep that night I sent a silent prayer to God asking him to care always for Margaret to keep his daughter Mary healthy and make sure his wife get through this pregnancy healthy and alive.

**__****__******_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_-3 Doors Down_


	11. My Little Girl

**So for this chapter I'm going into Henry and Mary's relationship a bit more so there wont be any Catherine or Anne in this one I'll be starting off in Mary's POV. I'm using the song ****My Little Girl ****by Tim McGraw I thinks it's a perfect song for them.**

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stoneNow look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grownSometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your doorAs I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

_-Tim McGraw_

It was night time and my chambers were silent but with the death of my aunt still fresh in my mind even though it was a week ago I find myself wide awake looking out the window. Mama is five months pregnant and I still can not believe that I will have a new baby brother or sister.

Though I do not say it allowed for I know I would get punished I am also envious of this new child mama and papa have not had a baby in a long time and now they are going to have another one. And this one could be a boy all their attention would be in him now I know papa has so much wanted a boy but I am scared I will no longer be the pearl of his world. I know I am 12 and I should act like a grown girl and not a child but I did not want to be forgotten.

I love my father and mother very much and I know if mama has a son she will be Queen till she dies never to be questioned and I want that. But I just hope they will have time for me there oldest daughter and right now their only child heir to the throne future Queen of England.

**King Henry Tudor**

I felt the child in Catherine kick as she rested it amazed me every time I felt it, it remained me when she was pregnant with Mary. I smiled thinking of my oldest daughter as much as I would not admit it she did remind we of myself when I was younger just with a bit of her mother in her. I knew that if the child in Catherine was a healthy strong boy I would have to marry Mary off to a foreign King or Prince. Most Kings did not mind that thought but for almost 12 years Mary has been my only child and heir to my throne.

It did not seem easy just to give her away knowing I would never see her again 'Henry as much as I love you and your company you should go back to Whitehall I am fine please do not worry' Catherine said with a small smile on her face. I knew she was right it was irresponsible of me just to leave like that but from the reports I am getting Mary has been doing a fine job.

She is in every way mine and Catherine's daughter a strong willed girl with wit to match any man in this Kingdom and a heart of gold that any man would prize higher then diamonds. It seems odd to me looking at her because I still remember her as the small girl she once was running into my arms with a bright smile telling me everything she had learned that day.

**Princess Mary Tudor**

I hear today that papa is to come home and I find myself excited to see him because he had been away from Court for 3 days. I know it is childish but I want to be with my parents any chance I get for I know at any time something can happen and if my mama does have a boy papa will not find time to spend with me. A girl of 12 should not worry about this I am a Princess after all and Princesses know that they are only tools for marriages and connections with other nations.

But still I hoped and prayed that when I married my husband will love me and never hurt me like papa has hurt mama. They are happy again but what happened with Lady Anne is still remembered by most and I am scared that if mama has a girl that he shall find a different Lady with an ambitious family like Lady Anne's.

I sat obediently in the Chapel Royal praying to God to send me a brother to fur fill all of my fathers deepest wishes and grant my mother the happiness to never have to worry about her position again. I do not know how long I prayed but when I got up I turned to find my father leaning against a pillar smiling at me I bowed and quickly walked up to hug him.

'Mary I have missed you' he said kissing my hair 'and I you father' I said as he let me go 'I have good news my daughter your mother the Queen has asked for you and I have decided that you shall visit Greenwich for a week' I smiled brightly I missed my mother so much these days. 'Thank you papa' I said hugging him again causing him to laugh 'I knew that would make you happy'.

He walked me out of the Chapel telling me about mama and how she is doing well but I knew soon I would see for myself.

'May I have your company for dinner tonight since you shall be leaving tomorrow morning?' he asked me knowing the answer 'of course papa' I said smiling up at him he kissed my hair once again and left for a meeting with French ambassador.

**King Henry Tudor **

I listened as the French ambassador proposed a marriage between my daughter Princess Mary and their heir Francis III Duke of Brittney I nodded and listened to them talk. But inside it grieved me to have this talk she was my daughter and though I knew it was best for England to have her married she would always be. My little girl.

_You beautiful baby from the outside inChase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home againGo on, take on this whole worldBut to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_-Tim McGraw_

**I know its short but I've had a crazy week.**


	12. Fearless

**I used the song Fearless by Cyndi Lauper and I'm starting in Anne's POV.**

_There's something that I never toldWhen I find myself slipping off of my pedestalI'm a fierce believer afraid to fall._

_-Cyndi Lauper _

I was upset when I heard the father had hit mama. Never before had he done something like that of course he yelled at her but never once did he lay a finger on her. He has changed much in the last year it was as if being so close to power had corrupted him I missed the father I once knew.

I only hoped that soon he would give up on his ridiculous struggle for more power but I knew my father was ambitious and would never give up. 'Lady Marquess of Pembroke?' a squire announced his voice cautious and unsettled I looked up to him 'yes?' he came forward with my niece Catherine who was 10 and nephew Henry who was 8 trailing behind him their eyes red from tears.

'Oh my' I said briskly walking to them 'what has happened?' I said urgently to the boy who looked visibly shaken 'the Lady Mary Stafford and Sir William Carey have died of the sweat'. I suddenly stopped my elder sister Mary was dead? I did not believe it but what else could explain Catherine and Henry being here. 'When did they die? I asked tears falling from my eye 'yesterday evening someone has been sent to alert the rest of your family but the young Carey's were said to be placed in your care by order of the mother Lady Mary Stafford'.

I nodded holding them tight to me as they cried 'thank you, you may leave' he nodded walking away 'no wait!' he turned around quickly' I took a breath standing up 'fetch my husband from the woods he is hunting with some fellow courtiers' he nodded and finally left the room.

'My dear children' I said once again holding them tight 'aunt Anne I miss mama so much' young Henry said crying 'I know I miss her too' Catherine was silently crying her my arm. It took an hour but Thomas finally made his way home me made rooms ready for our niece and nephew 'all will be well' he told Henry as he led him to his rooms.

Catherine walked by my side and when we got to her new rooms with much more splendor then she had before she just sat down on the bed. 'Catherine I know it must be hard for you and I want you to know that I understand I loved your mother my elder sister very dearly and will morn her loose everyday of my life'.

She was quiet for a while before finally speaking 'we were happy we did not have much but I believe we were truly happy William Stafford made mama really happy' tears sprung from her eyes. 'I know Catherine' I said hugging her as she cried loudly 'it is not fair my father was taken from me then my mama and William' I felt so bad for my young niece cheated out of life so early.

'Do not fear anymore Catherine I promise you that I and your uncle Thomas will never leave you' her blue eyes looked into mine. She looked so much like her mother Mary that I can hardly tell the difference 'do you promise?' she asked looking into my eyes 'I do Catherine now rest I shall have some supper sent to you' I kissed her head and she nodded and turned around and I unlaced her gown and put her to bed.

**Catherine of Aragon**

My ladies were alive with gossip today I rubbed my belly which had grown as I was not on my eighth month of pregnancy I looked to Lady Mary Bennett 'Lady Mary may I ask what all the talk is for?'

She jumped at the sound of my voice 'Your Majesty it is just that the Lady Mary Stafford nee Boleyn and her husband William Stafford have died from the sweat two days ago'. My face fell slightly I knew that Mistress Stafford had two young children 'that is not something to gossip about now please Lady Isabel bring me a piece of parchment' she nodded and did so quickly.

**Lady Anne Wyatt**

It has been difficult for Catherine and Henry to adjust from their former lives as only having enough money to survive and now living in such splendor with vast riches. It was currently lunch time and we were sitting in the garden having sweet meats when a messenger arrived 'My Lady Marquess' he said presenting me with a letter. I thanked him and gave him alms for his troubles I was shocked when I saw who it was from. The Queen has sent me a letter and I quickly opened it with hast.

**Dear My Lady Marquess of Pembroke,**

**It is unfortunate to hear of your sister Lady Mary Stafford's death and I give you my condolences from the Royal family. Also if you ever wish young Catherine or Henry to come to Court all you should do is ask I know with a child of your own coming it can be difficult.**

**From the hand of the Queen**

**Queen Catherine of Aragon**

It was hard to believe that the Queen was being kind to me all I had to do was ask and Catherine and Henry would have a place in Court. I knew that would help greatly since Catherine is getting older and I knew we should start looking for prospective husbands for her. 'Anne what are you thinking?' Thomas asked as I watched Catherine and Henry play in the meadow.

'I am thinking that Catherine is getting older she is already 10 and that we should start looking for good husband for her' he sighed not saying anything 'Thomas?' I asked looking into his eyes. 'Anne I know you are right but I think we should wait till she is at least 15' I smiled at him 'I am not saying to marry her now Thomas I am just saying that we she look for a betrothal' he nodded reluctantly.

'Anne I do not know how to do that' he said honestly with a laugh 'well the Queen said she would find a place for Catherine at Court and my brother George can help as well'. He laughed 'as long as you wait till she is older I do not have a problem with that' he said kissing my head.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I growled in frustration families seem to be recalling their daughters to marriages all at the same time. Lady Alice, Lady Mary Barker and even my beloved Lady Elizabeth all leaving to be married I only have Lady Isabel Howard, Lady Catherine Brooke and Lady Mary Bennett. And of course the Princess Anne of Cleves is here but she is not a servant but mostly a student.

'Please Lady Isabel get me some names for new ladies' I said with my eyes closed and she nodded and brought back a list of names for which I could choose from. I nodded for her to read them and she nodded her head 'firstly there are Lady Margaret Shelton and Lady Jane Seymour requests to come back into your services' I nodded for her to go on 'Lady Mary Howard, Lady Elizabeth Stafford and lastly Lady Penelope Rich'.

I nodded 'Tell Lady Seymour that she can return along with Lady Stafford and Lady Rich' Lady Isabel bowed and left to have the necessary forms filled out. I closed my eyes and stood up I felt the intense need to just stretch my legs I rubbed my back and looked out the window the moon was high in the sky 'mama?' I heard and turned to see Mary peaking threw the door.

I smiled at her and she walked in Mary came to Greenwich about a month ago she was going to remain for the rest of my pregnancy which was coming to an end. I was going into my ninth month of pregnancy in about a week I am nervous and excited. 'Lady Brooke please tell Lady Howard that I need those ladies here by tomorrow I would like them here before I give birth' she nodded and went to find her.

'So mama how many ladies do you have now?' she asked sitting next to me 'I have only Lady Isabel Howard, Lady Catherine Brooke and Lady Mary Bennett but I have just got three new ladies so there is not need to fear' I said with a smile. 'Well then we must hope that my little brother of sister shall not arrive before hand' Mary said with a smile talking to my stomach more then me.

'Never fear Mary if it does happen there are still the midwives and of course some of your ladies shall help' she nodded a light smile on her face as she began to yawn. 'Now off to bed you may be 12 but you will still go to bed on time' she smiled and went off with Lady Salisbury. I took a deep breath and went back over to my bed 'Lady Bennett please untie my robe it seems to grow tighter by the hour' she bowed and began to untie and I soon felt it become loose to my body.

I smiled as she took the robe but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen stumbled but quickly grabbed a hold of the desk beside me. 'You're Majesty!' Lady Bennett said alarmed grabbing my arm to help up 'do not fear Lady Bennett but I think my time has come please help me to my bed, get the midwives and some of my daughters maids then please alert the King'.

**Lady Mary Bennett**

I was scared and nervous at first I thought something went wrong in her pregnancy but was relieved to find she had just gone into labor. Then a new wave of worry came over me I quickly did as I was told and sent Lady Brooke to be with Her Majesty and Lady Howard to get the maids from Princess Mary. Then I got the midwife Mistress Amy and then quickly went to the stables and mounted a horse and rode to Whitehall to inform the King.

'Please move!' I yelled as I pushed threw the crowds of people at a banquet the King was holding he sat in his throne looking down at the people dancing a small smile on his face. 'You're Majesty!' I said bowing to him he jumped out of his seat 'My Lady what is it' I knew he remembered me as one of Queen Catherine's servants.

'Her Majesty Queen Catherine has gone into labor about an hour ago' his face dropped and he nodded gravely 'get Cromwell tell him of the news and that I have ridden to Greenwich'. He yelled to a boy who nodded and ran as fast as he could then I left the Palace I could not wait for the King I had to get back to the Queen she needed me now.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I had forgotten how much childbirth hurt but I did remember how long it could be I cried as a wave of pain came over me. 'My Queen it is all right' Lady Brooke said as I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. Lady Howard had to leave the room for they said she was too young to see women in child bed. Yet I did not argue four of my daughters servants came over to help though I do not know there names I will forever be grateful.

The ladies whispered comforting words to me as waves of pain rolled over Lady Bennett came back saying the King was in the Palace and awaiting the birth. I was very thankful for her I thought she would have stayed at the Palace instead of coming back.

**King Henry Tudor**

I hugged my daughter Mary closely she was scared for her mother and I could understand why I could hear Catherine's screams of pain. 'Lady Bryan please bring the Princess to the other side of the Palace' I said wanting Mary to be far away where she could not hear her mother's screams. Lady Bryan nodded and walked briskly I went to Catherine's parlor and waited to hear the news I sent for Charles Brandon my best and true friend he was close to Greenwich tonight and having him here with me when I got this news would mean much.

I paced a few moments before I too could no longer stand my wife's screams I walked as fast as I could to the chapel. It was silent there except for the muted thuds of my feet against the cold stone.

'Please God, please' I begged shutting my eyes 'please do not hurt her' I prayed silently before I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I looked to see my friends Charles Brandon bow before me 'Your Majesty you called for me' I nodded 'the Queen has gone into labor you shall be the one to tell when it is born'. He nodded quickly and left the room.

I looked back up and the large crucifix 'do not take her away from me' I prayed silently over and over again.

_But if I was fearless ...Could I be your reckless friendAnd if I was helpless ...Could you be the one comes rushing in._

_-Cyndi Lauper_


	13. You'll Be In My Heart

**The song You'll be in my heart came to me when I thought of writing this chapter I'm starting in Catherine's POV I hope you like it!**

_Come stop your cryingIt will be all rightJust take my hand Hold it tight I will protect youfrom all around youI will be hereDon't you cry For one so small,you seem so strongMy arms will hold you,keep you safe and warmThis bond between usCan't be brokenI will be hereDon't you cry _

_-Phil Collins_

Beads out sweat poured down my face I prayed to God for him to take this pain away from me. But no matter how hard I prayed the pain rolled over me like waves I could not help but scream. 'My Lady push' said Lady Bennett holding my hand her hair was now disheveled it had been three hours since I have gone into labor.

I did just as she said my whole body screaming at me to stop but I wanted my little one to be born and I knew I had to push. 'Your Majesty I see the head' the midwife said her voice calm threw the situation I grunted to let her know I had heard her 'it is only a few more pushes Your Majesty' Lady Brooke said massaging my hand as I pushed once again.

**Princess Mary Tudor**

As far away as I was from my mothers rooms I could hear faintly her screams it sent chills down my back it has been three hours now and I feared for my mother. 'Lady Salisbury' I asked looking over my shoulder to the older women 'yes Princess' she asked sweetly but I could hear the worry in her voice.

'Is that what it is like I mean to have children' her face dropped the slightest 'for some women yes but sometimes it is quick do not worry Princess when the time comes I believe you children will cause you very little pain'. She said smiling as I gave her a quick smile before looking at the door again hoping for someone to come tell me that my sibling has been born already.

**Queen Catherine of Aragon**

I panted and sat up pushing again 'here it comes' I heard the midwife yell and soon the screams of a tiny infant entered the rooms. The pain Was gone all that was left was a small throbbing pain but I easily ignored it more worried with my child. 'Lady Bennett my child' I said looking at her and she nodded going to the midwife she came back her eyes wide and I soon felt dread 'is it healthy?' I asked her worriedly I could still hear its tiny screams but I was worried something else could be wrong.

'Yes perfectly actually'

**King Henry Tudor**

I had fallen asleep at the alter I did not know when but I was awoken my friend Charles walking into the room briskly. 'Your Majesty' he said bowing and I rubbed my eyes 'well how is Catherine?' I asked getting up and walking towards him 'she is fine'. He said and I listened closely and no longer heard her screams 'she has given birth to the child! Does it live?' I asked grabbing his shoulders.

'Yes it lives it is perfectly healthy and the Queen is fine as well there is no need to worry'.

As he was talking I did not really listen he spoke his words soft and excited there was only one thing that matter Catherine was alive and healthy and now my thoughts turned to my child as Charles told me what it was.

My heart was pounding my eyes no longer looking at him but to the future all of this did not seem possible. I had often dreamed of my life with Catherine when we were first married we would have many sons and many Princesses but at one time I thought I was only granted with one daughter.

I know God's will now and I shall not ever repent the things I almost did to my country for one girl the things I did to Catherine I never want to think of again every was going to be fine now for I King Henry VIII and Queen Catherine of Aragon have two children Princess Mary Tudor, the pearl of my world and….

_And you'll be in my heartYes, you'll be in my heartFrom this day onNow and forever more _

_-Phil Collins_

**So I haven't yet decided if I wanted them to have a boy or a girl……**

**-Rebecca **


	14. Love Story

**I felt this song was perfect for this chapter its Love Story by Taylor Swift please review! I'm starting in Catherine's POV.**

_Romeo save me, __they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, __but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_-Taylor Swift _

I cannot tell you when I first fell in love with Henry it was something that just happened. Whenever I was around him he always made me laugh and I knew that when his brother died he would make a great King. I did not expect him to marry me but when he did I felt as if everything was coming into place and everything would be perfect.

But then it was hard for me to have children and I knew that Henry wanted a son desperately. When I had Mary and she was healthy Henry thought that now I could give him a healthy son. I did become pregnant after that but gave birth to a weak daughter who died shortly after her birth.

After that Henry did not come to my bed and it broke my heart when I learned he went to others. Then he met Anne Boleyn who promised him many sons Henry fell in love with her and then tried to divorce me and make our daughter Mary a bastard. But God stepped in and Henry fell back into love with me I did not know why and when I asked him he would laugh and say it is impossible not to.

But God showed mercy on me and gave me a child born healthy my son my little Edward. The son my husband has always wanted I almost cried when they told me and when I held him and he opened his large dark eyes I kissed his head 'my precious son' I whispered keeping him close to me. He was my son my beautiful perfect son a miracle beyond any other.

**King Henry Tudor**

I laughed running threw the Palace to my wife's chambers stopping to see one of my servants walking down the hall. 'Boy ring the bell let all the world know Queen Catherine has given birth to a healthy son'. He seemed shocked and smiled brightly 'I shall Your Majesty congratulations I handed him a gold chain from my neck for doing so and ran to Catherine's chambers.

I walked in out of breath but the smile never leaving my face 'where are they!' I asked Lady Bennett who opened Catherine's door and I walked in slowly to see Catherine holding a bundle in her arms tears of happiness leaking from her eyes I walked over cautiously sitting down near her and she smiled looking in my eyes as she handed me my son, my Edward.

'I have a son' I whispered not believing it he was wide awake his dark eyes looked at me and I recognized them at once they were Catherine's eyes. 'He has your eyes' I whisper to her tears coming from my eyes. 'I shall tell Mary' I said wanting to tell her myself I handed Catherine back our son kissing his head softly and briskly walked to Mary's chambers.

**Princess Mary Tudor **

I waited anxiously looking at the door when it finally opened I jumped up and looked at my father 'you have a healthy brother' he said breathlessly and I smiled running into his arms happily. Tears fell from my eyes I had a baby brother the next King of England was my little brother 'what is his name?' I asked looking into my fathers eyes 'Edward, Prince Edward of Wales'.

He soon had to go back to my mama but he said I could see my baby brother tomorrow for now I needed my rest I had not a wink of sleep during the night but now it all seemed worth it.

**Lady Anne Boleyn Wyatt**

I rubbed my stomach feeling the small child kick it was due next month and I could not wait. It was early in the morning when a messenger from the King came 'what is it?' I asked his face alight with happiness 'Queen Catherine has given birth to a healthy son Prince Edward of Wales'. I smiled happy for the Queen 'I must leave madam I am to tell everyone in the region' I nodded and he rode off.

'Anne who was it?' Thomas asked walking over to me 'a messenger from the King Her Majesty Queen Catherine has given birth to a son Prince Edward'. He smiled lightly 'God be praised' he said before leading me back into the house.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I laughed and cried at the same time holding my son close to me he along with his elder sister will be the prized jewel of England a miracle they will say throughout time. 'My love' I heard Henry whisper taking our son in his arms 'my son, my Edward' he whispered kissing the boys head handing him to a wet nurse to be fed. I hated seeing him leave but I knew he must eat I looked back to Henry who leaned down and kissed me lightly 'I love you Catherine' he said tenderly 'I love you too Henry with all my heart' he smiled.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you, and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say…yes…_

_-Taylor Swift_


	15. Preview

**So I don't think I will be able to update soon because I lost my USB that held every story I had ever written on it and 1 new story I was writing for the Tudors. So I thought I would give you a preview of what the next chapter beholds though I am not giving out the song that goes with it because I really havent decided yet some ideas would be nice.**

* * *

_'I hate you' I screamed at him it felt like my heart started to shatter all over again had I not done the thing he wanted the most? I have him a son, a healthy beautiful baby boy who I knew in my heart would be a great King. 'Catherine calm down' Henry said walking towards me but I stepped back 'no, NO do not come near me'._

_I took a few more steps back from him glaring full force into his eyes 'you said you loved me and you would do nothing to hurt me.......YOUR A LIAR' I screamed throwing a goblet at him. It was the first thing my hands found he dodged it quickly he quickly grabbed my wrists forcing me to look at him 'please Catherine I do love you more then you shall ever know but you need to calm down' tears spilt down my face 'no I hate you' I said pulling my wrists back hitting him in the chest. It did not hurt him and I collapsed he quickly caught me holding me close whispering more lies to me._

_'You do not mean that my love' he said kissing the top of my head I shook my head wanting him far away 'why must you break my heart' I said gasping for air tears flowing down my face like an endless river. 'I am so sorry Catherine believe me I shall never do it again' he promised rubbing my back 'no, you shall again and again like before' I tried to pull away from him but it was no use he was stronger then me and kept me in a tight embrace. 'I had too much to drink believe me please my love for the sake of my heart believe me I shall never drink that much again if it hurts you so dearly'._

_I listened to his promise and hoped to God he was telling the truth everything was going so perfect till Jane Seymour came back to Court......_


	16. Good Enough

**So still have not found my USB which is annoying so I must rewrite most of the chapter I used the song Good Enough by Evanescense I'll be starting in Catherine's POV and its a couple months after she gave birth to Edward. Also Anne of Cleves is going to be called Anna so there is a difference between her and Anne Boleyn Wyatt.**

_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you  
_

_-Evanescense_

My perfect little boy I thought as I held my son close to me he giggled as a piece of my dark black hair fell into his face his small hands reaching up and tugging on the ebony strands. Soon I gave him back to his nurse and had to leave him for he had fallen asleep my little Prince needed his sleep his older sister Mary had to be torn from the boys room she was completely fascinated by the child in the cradle. 'Come Mary he must sleep' I said leaving the room and she quickly followed looking back at her baby brother as we turned the corner my Ladies followed closely my eyes landing suspiciously on Lady Jane Seymour.

Ever since her return to Court she has been acting differently my new Ladies Lady Rich and Lady Stafford were not a problem only Lady Seymour who seems to have her eyes yet again. I dismissed my beautiful daughter Mary off to her studies Princess Anna of Cleves was looking around curiously the English Court was much different then the one in Cleves she always said when I asked her.

I took my seat next to the King who was watching his Court his eye trailing every member as they danced and laugh he turned to face me a smile on his face 'who is our son Edward and daughter Mary' he asked pleasantly I smiled 'both are in perfect health My Lord and Mary has far exceeded her potential in studies they say she very bright for her age'.

He smiled 'I knew she would be with a mother like you how could she not' I smiled as he took my hand and kissed it 'I have decided to send Edward to Hatfield where he can be better protected from disease' my smile left my face 'that is a good idea husband' I said looking back at the Court.

'They why do you not smile?' he asked putting his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him gently 'it is only that I shall miss him and do not wish for him to be far that is all a mothers worry you might say'. He kissed my gently 'I understand my dear but it is for the best Mary shall go with him they both need the fresh country air' I nodded and took a dip of wine and followed his eyes to Lady Seymour my gaze darkening. 'Husband I wish retire early tonight' I said and he nodded letting go of my hand 'come Anna' I said to the foreign Princess and she quickly stood and followed me along with Lady Howard and Lady Bennett.

My heart broke as I left the banquet I looked back to see Henry start dancing with Lady Seymour when I was in my chemise I dismissed my Ladies and Anna said she would go to bed too leaving for her chambers. I blew out the candles laying in bed tears falling from my eyes I had hoped dearly that with the birth of a son Henry would stay faithful to be like he had when I was pregnant but now I see that she shall take mistresses the only difference is that I will stay Queen.

It must have been two hours since I left the banquet when I felt someone crawl into my bed soaked with tears 'Catherine why are you crying' Henry said wrapping his arms around me I closed my eyes tightly as be held me close to him his head resting on my shoulder.

'Because it is happening again you shall take a mistress and break my heart I thought giving you a son would mean you would stay only mine' fresh tears spilt on the pillow 'I am yours Catherine as you are mine' he said pulling me on my back. He loomed over me kissing my gently before it turned more passionate his hands tugging at my chemise with need.

**Lady Anne Boleyn Wyatt**

The birth was quick with the end result a beautiful little girl her name Elizabeth Catherine smiled down at her little cousin 'she is beautiful' she whispered to me touching her fingers gently as if they would break.

Thomas and little Henry stood further away admiring from a distance 'would you like to hold your daughter?' I asked him with a smile and he nodded eagerly taking the small pink bundle with ease 'she is so beautiful Anne just like you' he said kissing my head.

I whispered my thanks my daughter Elizabeth sleepy peacefully in my arms her soft small body pressed against mine I never thought of having a daughter when I was being courted by Henry it was always sons. But I marveled at the bundle of perfection in my arms I was happy I had a daughter and I knew she would be a great beauty when she was older capturing the hearts of everyone.

**Lady Jane Seymour**

I sat quietly in my chambers thinking, I had given myself to the King weeks ago and now every morning I awoke my stomach churned making me vomit. I knew I would never be Queen of England all I had now was a Royal bastard but maybe that was enough to keep the King's favor.

I prayed it would because I knew the Queen's wrath would be something I did not want to see. I knew I had to tell the King he make sure everything went well after all he has to love me he told me so.

**Queen Catherine **

When I awoke Henry was gone Lady Bennett said there was a Parliament meeting he had to attend I nodded as she got me dressed along with the other Ladies. Lady Howard gave Lady Seymour a cold glare when she entered and I knew at once there was something I did not know 'Lady Howard is there something wrong?' I asked looking at Lady Seymour her eyes downcast 'no Your Majesty at least not with me but I pray you ask Lady Seymour'.

My hard gaze fell on her I slowly walked forward when they were done with my gown 'is there something wrong _Lady_ Seymour' she shook her head 'no Your Majesty' I kept my gaze on her for a moment before turning her away.

'She is pregnant Your Majesty' Lady Howard said quickly and I stopped in my tracks my pointed gaze resting on her. 'With who's child' my voice was cold as I turned back to look at Lady Seymour her eyes still not meeting mine.

'It is His Majesties' she said quietly hot tears came to my eyes and I forced them back 'pack your things and leave Court I wish never to see you our your bastard again' I spat angrily she bowed and quickly left the room. 'Leave all of you I wish to be alone'. I said as I walked out of the dressing room and into my bed chamber once again I sat down looking out the window tears falling from my eyes.

**King Henry Tudor**

I waited for Catherine to arrive I had requested a walk with her in the gardens at least five minutes ago I stood up when her head Lady, Lady Bennett bowed in front of me 'Her Majesty says she wishes not to see you' she said a bit fearfully.

My eyes grew wide 'what?' I asked I pushed passed Lady Bennett and pushed open the door to Catherine's chambers and went into her bed room she sat by the window tears in her eyes drinking a goblet of wine.

'My Lady I ask humbly for your presence and you turn me down in the most rude way' I said annoyed at her she had her back to me ignoring my presence. 'Catherine!' I said loudly making her jump a bit she turned around her eyes full of hate. 'Lady Seymour is pregnant with your child I sent her away'. She said her voice broken my anger faded 'Catherine that was before last night' I said walking forward.

**Queen Catherine**

'I hate you' I screamed at him it felt like my heart started to shatter all over again had I not done the thing he wanted the most? I have him a son, a healthy beautiful baby boy who I knew in my heart would be a great King. 'Catherine calm down' Henry said walking towards me but I stepped back 'no, NO do not come near me'.

I took a few more steps back from him glaring full force into his eyes.

'You said you loved me and you would do nothing to hurt me.......YOUR A LIAR' I screamed throwing a goblet at him. It was the first thing my hands found he dodged it quickly he quickly grabbed my wrists forcing me to look at him 'please Catherine I do love you more then you shall ever know but you need to calm down and act like a Queen' tears spilt down my face.

'No I hate you' I said pulling my wrists back hitting him in the chest. It did not hurt him and I collapsed he quickly caught me holding me close whispering more lies to me.

'You do not mean that my love' he said kissing the top of my head I shook my head wanting him far away 'why must you break my heart' I said gasping for air tears flowing down my face like an endless river. 'I am so sorry Catherine believe me I shall never do it again' he promised rubbing my back. 'No, you shall again and again like before' I tried to pull away from him but it was no use he was stronger then me and kept me in a tight embrace. 'I had too much to drink believe me please my love for the sake of my heart believe me I shall never drink that much again if it hurts you so dearly'.

I listened to his promise and hoped to God he was telling the truth everything was going so perfect till Jane Seymour came back to Court. 'I am sorry Catherine I shall have nothing to do with Lady Seymour or any women again' he said kissing my head softly. 'I do not believe you' I said turning my head from him 'you have to Catherine I love you so much and I know you love me that is why it hurts you so' I took a deep breath looking into his eyes.

'Then why do you do it if you know it hurts me?' I asked my voice pained 'I give you my word that I shall never be with another women again' teary eyed I looked into his eyes 'you promise' I asked leaning against him 'with all my heart' he whispered. I wanted to not believe him but his words sounded so truthful that I let myself.

**Lady Jane Seymour**

I was being sent away in disgrace I was to look like a whore pregnant with the King's bastard. I knew my brothers would be furious at me for giving my maiden head to the King so soon and becoming pregnant. But he said he loved me he promised I would be his only mistress but even he will not see me.

All he has done is arranged a marriage for me with a well of knight 'Jane what is going on' I heard my brother Edward say walking into my chambers as I packed. 'I hear that your are pregnant sister and to be sent away in disgrace only to marry a knight'.

He was angry and I knew it but I could not lie to him 'it is true brother but please do not be angry with me' I said stopping my packing to look in his eyes. 'How could to expect me not to be angry Jane' he stopped taking a deep breath not even looking in my eyes.

'Pack and then go back to Wolf hall we shall discuss things there' he said leaving the room.

**Lady Anne Boleyn Wyatt**

I still could not believe I had a daughter she was to be christened in a week Thomas sat on my bed as I held our daughter 'we need to think of godparents' he said looking down at out little girl 'I was thinking your brother George as her godfather' he said looking into Elizabeth's small face 'and as a godmother I think my sister in law Jane and I shall ask the Queen'. 'I think that is a very good idea with the Queen as a godmother no one will ever dare touch our little girl' he said fondly kissing Elizabeth's head.

'My daughter' I heard and looked to see mama standing in the doorway I smiled and welcomed her into the room with a smile 'it is a girl we have decided to name her Elizabeth' I said smiling as she opened her little eyes as if she knew we were talking about her. 'She is beautiful' she said taking the small girl into his arms papa stood in the doorway looking with cold blue eyes at the scene before him 'congratulations Thomas' he said shacking my husbands hand after a few moments Catherine and Henry soon came in and admired there niece everything seemed as if it would work out.

**Princess Mary Tudor**

I did not need to ask if something was wrong you would feel it in the air something between mama and papa something that they would not tell me thinking I am too young but I knew better all I would have to do is listen to the maids later on tonight they always gossip. But for now I just watched my dark Spanish eyes gleaming at them with curiosity I just watched them my eyes like a hawk and mama knew I was watching I knew by the way her eyes bore into mine warning me off but I was my fathers daughter and once heiress to the throne of England I would not be scared off so easily.

Mama did not even look at papa at the banquet but she did retire early and papa noticed he sighed his eyes meeting mine 'my Lady Princess do you not think it is time for bed?' Lady Salisbury said putting her hand on my shoulder I knew she was telling me it was time for bed not asking 'a few more minutes' I said ignoring her steely glare. 'Mary my dear' I heard my father say and I perked up as be beckoned me over I smiled brightly taking a seat next to him as he spoke.

'You have your mothers eyes they bore into the soul like the way a hawk tracks his prey' papa said quietly looking at the Court I smiled lightly 'I hope that is a good thing' I said with a small smile causing him to laugh just the slightest. 'Yes is it a good thing my dear' he said his smile soon disappearing 'Mary you are very watchful you know something is awry' I nodded slowly and his tiny smile returned he touched my cheek gently. 'You need naught worry yourself with it everything is fine just a small fight tis all now be a good girl and head to bed as I will' I nodded standing up and he led me away back to my chambers.

That night I lay awake listening carefully to the Ladies around me with there hushed whispers 'the Lady Jane Seymour is pregnant with the Kings child they say the Queen sent her away in disgrace' I heard Lady Ashland said her voice trying to be discreet. My eyes were wide I could not believe it I did not want to I knew my mothers heart would be broken her trust in my father every more waned.

**Queen Catherine**

I knew Mary was being very observant tonight the way her eyes followed her father and I she could tell there was something wrong and being as she is she had to know. I sighed Mary was going to be 13 soon and still there was no marriage aligned for her. 'Catherine' I heard and turned to see Henry walking in my room slowly he had come to bed later then I 'I stayed to bring Mary to her chambers there is no need to worry' I turned my head to look back out the window.

'Mary knows there is something wrong' I said as Henry came to stand by me looking out on the city of London 'yes I know she has your eyes' he said quietly. 'It is hard to believe that she will be 13 soon I can remember her when she was born and in my arms for the first time' Henry laughed lowly putting his arm around me 'I remember but now we must worry about her marrying well' he said slowly and I turned to face him my eyes questioning.

'I have found a husband for her' Henry said blowing out the candles and getting in bed I followed and he pulled me close when under the covers 'his name is Philip of Bavaria he is a good man and will give us connections to the Protestant league' I tried to pull away from Henry but he kept me close. 'No I refuse I shall not let my daughter marry heretic' I said my voice full of anger 'it is not your choice to make I am King I am doing what is best for my country and my people you have no say in her marriage'.

His voice was forceful and it closed the argument I knew I had no business telling him I would not let Mary even think of being married to a Protestant but I could not sit silently as he did so.

It was silent for a few moments before Henry wound his hand around my neck kissing me softly 'let us not argue' Henry whispered his hand running along my body I nodded closing my eyes with a sudden in take of breath. He trailed kisses down my collarbone 'the doctor said that you were healthy enough to have more children shall we find out?' he said as he pulled my chemise up.

_and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall _  
_pour real life down on me _  
_cause I can't hold on to anything this good _  
_enough _  
_am I good enough _  
_for you to love me too? _

_-Evanescense_


	17. Broken

**So this is Mary's thoughts on Jane Seymour's pregnancy and what she's going threw I choose the song Broken by Seether. Also there will be a bit of Anne Boleyn and Catherine of Aragon.**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe againI wanna hold you high, you steal my pain awayThere's so much left to learn, and no one left to fightI wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_-Seether_

* * *

The next morning no one bothered me I just sat in bed glaring ahead of me my mind trying to twist its way around the idea of my fathers infidelity. I looked up to him so much I wanted to be like him when I grew up, strong, but now I see him for what he really is.

I can not deny that I still love my father for I do greatly as any daughter should but I was hurt by him too. "My Lady you must get up it is almost noon" said Lady Salisbury her tone strict I nodded crawling out of the covers and let my ladies dress me in a dark blue gown.

I could not wait to leave for Hatfield tomorrow my fathers Court was weighing on my nerves the talk was everywhere and I knew many wondered if the King would ever stay faithful to my mother. I knew the hurt showed in my face for my ladies questioned me but I ignored there questions and instead announced a walk in the frozen gardens it was early February my brother was turning a month old soon.

I hugged my cloak around me tightly as I walked threw the chilled air the gardens were always beautiful at Hampton Court I smiled as memories flooded back to me from when I was a child. Being young at Hampton Court was always full of adventure there was always something knew to explore and I knew Edward would love growing up here.

I sighed my breath turning white in front of me "does Your Highness wish to go back to the Palace?" asked one of my ladies who was shivering slightly "No but you may go" I said sitting down by the half frozen fountain. "Yes Your Highness" she said bowing leaving me alone with my thoughts.

The Lady Jane Seymour's departure was postponed until tomorrow hoping for a bit warmer weather. I hated knowing she was still in the Palace still close by with her bastard growing in her womb. Deep inside I knew that the bastard she carried was my half sibling but I could not feel anything but hate toward the thing my father made.

"Your Highness the Queen is asking for you" Lady Salisbury said walking towards me and bowing "tell her I wish to be alone" I said boldly looking into the frozen water I hated knowing that my mother was going to hide this from me. I was not little anymore I was 13 I understood more then she thought I did I did not like to be treated as a young child.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I sat patiently waiting for my daughter to arrive "Your Majesty one of the Princesses maids are here" Lady Bennett said I nodded for her to be let in. She came in and bowed gracefully "Your Majesty the Princess said she wishes to be alone". I looked at her stunned the Lady's grew nervous "where is she?" I demeaned standing up "the pond Your Majesty" I nodded as Lady Bennett put my cloak on and I walked outside.

"I shall go alone" I said as they tried to follow me. The air was cold and turned white when my breath hit it I found Mary by the fountain her eyes starring far away into nothing. "Mary" I said getting her attention and she quickly stood up and bowed "what is wrong" I asked walking towards her "it is nothing mama I just wanted a moment for myself" she said sitting back down.

I knew she was lying she was very good at it if I was not her mother I would have believed her. But I knew her better then anyone else and could see right threw her lie "do not lie you me" I said sharply sitting down next to her. "When were you going to tell me?" she asked her voice quiet my eyes widened for I knew what she was talking about. "I do not know Mary I did not want to believe it" I said looking down into the water "I am not little anymore mama" she said her voice angry.

"I know you have reason to be upset but you shall not take that tone with me" I said standing up looking down at her. "Do you not think I have not been hurt by this? That maybe I was trying to protect you? I know you are not young anymore Mary I see that everyday". I said turning away from her. "I am sorry mama" she said her voice soft I nodded "very well get inside you shall catch a cold" she left quickly back for her rooms.

I watched her leave I knew she was no longer the small child that constantly begged for me to visit her. She was growing into a women now and I knew soon Henry was going to look for a marriage for her now that she had a healthy brother there is no reason for him to not.

_I walked back into the castle and went to my rooms "Catherine where have you been" I heard Henry say smiling lightly as he walked towards me "with Mary in the gardens" I said as he kissed my cheek. "What was she doing in the gardens it is freezing out" he said his tone worried "she found out about Lady Seymour" his face grew grave and he nodded. "Is she all right?" he asked softly "she is hurt but she will soon forget it" I said truthfully._

"_That is good, now come there are ambassador's from Bavaria here to talk about a marriage the with the Duke of Bavaria to our daughter" I nodded following him._

**Anne Boleyn Wyatt**

"My Lady Pembroke" my cousin Kitty Howard said bowing as she entered the nursery I nodded to her then looked down to my beautiful Elizabeth. "Her Majesty the Queen of England has agreed to be her godmother" I told Kitty with a smile "that is very good!" Kitty said with excitement in her voice I laughed at the young girl.

"Yes it is, the Queen is to come personally for her baptism tomorrow so everything must be perfect" I said handing Elizabeth to her nurse. "Everything will be ready My Lady" Kitty said and I smiled happily taking her hand "oh Kitty it is so different to hold Elizabeth in my arms and not in my belly" she giggled.

"I fear though, her getting older I mean she has already gotten big" I sighed walking down the corridor "have you heard any news from Court?" I said after a few minutes and her eyes sparked. "Yes I have a rumor that has just been confirmed is that the King took Lady Jane Seymour as a mistress and conceived a child with her. She has been sent from Court in disgrace" my smile left my face "Anne are you all right?" Kitty said tugging my arm.

* * *

_cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enoughcause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_-Seether_


	18. Who's That Girl

**So this chapter about Anne Boleyn and her marriage to Thomas Wyatt and she runs into a few problems of her own.**

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_-Hilary Duff_

I think I could finally understand what Queen Catherine felt to a certain degree. Thomas wanted me so bad he was so happy when I became his wife then I was pregnant with his child. But even I could feel things changing he is barley home anymore and when he does come home he is so distant from me.

"Anne" I heard my brother George say smiling at me "come George let the maids set up the Queen is to be here tomorrow" I said leading him into the chambers. His face was grave as he sat across from me "what is it George?" I asked him curiously with a small smile "Anne Thomas has taken a mistress" he said silently.

I opened my mouth to say something but found I could not speak. "When?" I asked looking down "about 4 months into your pregnancy" I closed my eyes shacking my head "and you never told me till now". I said upset "Anne I never thought need to but as of late she has become pregnant" I felt the air rush out of my lungs. "Please leave" I said looking out the window "I need time alone" I said biting my lip he nodded getting up and kissing my head before leaving.

"Wait!" I said suddenly and he turned around "yes" he said quietly "who?" I said and he bowed his head "Lady Elizabeth Darrell" I nodded and he left. I knew the Lady I used to be friends with her when I was little and now she was pregnant with my husbands bastard.

I knew God was punishing me for what I did to the Queen tears fell from my eyes "My Lady!" Kitty said rushing in sitting by my feet.

I ignored her and everyone else I spent the rest of the day in my daughters rooms trying to forget Thomas's infidelity but it came back every time I looked into our daughters perfect face. Because I knew that she would have a bastard half sister or brother and in that moment I hated Thomas Wyatt more then anything in the word.

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_-Hilary Duff_

**So its short but I think it has a lot of meaning to it tell me what you think**


	19. Mystics Dream

_**So this song is Mystics Dream by Loreena McKennitt I absolutely love it, the song has such a magical feeling to it I would defiantly recommend listening to it! So finally we are at Anne's daughter Elizabeth christening of course Queen Catherine shall be there and Anne will confront Thomas about Lady Darrell.**_

_A clouded dream on an earthly nightHangs upon the crescent moonA voiceless song in an ageless lightSings at the coming dawnBirds in flight are calling thereWhere the heart moves the stonesIt's there that my heart is longingAll for the love of you_

-_Loreena McKennitt_

Thomas had finally arrived home but when I saw him he did not look me in the eye. Did he know that I knew? Was it possible that he at least felt sorry for what he has done to me to his family? Catherine could sense the tension and so could Henry the castle was silent as we waited for the Queens arrival.

"Anne my dear is there something wrong?" Thomas finally asked when we were alone I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Of course something is wrong Thomas" I growled in annoyance.

"Anne" he said in a warning tone.

"Do you honestly believe I would never find out" I snapped at him turning to face him his eyes grew slightly larger.

"What are you talking about?" he said playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Thomas" venom dripped from my words with malice.

"No, Anne please enlighten me" he growled annoyed pouring himself a cup of ale.

"I am talking about your bastard with Lady Darrell" he stopped mid sip his whole body going ridged.

"That is none of your concern" he said slowly.

"Yes it is Thomas I will not have you rip this family apart if you see her again I shall request for a divorce and move back to France with the children".

His eyes grew hard "you shall do no such thing, and I shall see Lady Darrell when I wish" he walked away and I took a deep breath as Kitty rushed in.

"My Lady the Queen is here!" she said squealing in happiness.

"Kathryn stop acting like a child" I snapped walking passed her to greet the Queen Kathryn's smiled faded and she quickly dropped into a curtsy following me.

"Your Majesty" I said seeing the Queen in the hallway I bowed respectfully to her.

"My Lady Pembroke, rise" I nodded and she shooed her ladies away and I did the same to Kitty.

"Come, show me my goddaughter" I smiled lightly leading her into the nursery. Elizabeth was fast asleep but she was to be woken in an hour to eat then early next morning she shall be christened.

"She is lovely" the Queen commented looking down at her.

"Thank you Your Majesty" I whispered to her.

"Is there something bother you Anne, I can call you Anna can I not?" she asked.

"Yes you may" I smiled lightly taking a breath.

"My husband has taken a mistress a former Lady of your Lady Elizabeth Darrel it seems as of recently she has become with child" The Queen nodded.

"I fear we are both in the same position then" she said with a sad smile.

"May I ask something?" I said slowly and she nodded for me to go on.

"I am not one to like this situation I told him I wish not for him to see her again but he does not listen. I shall admit I do not love him like I should and it is that which also pushes my decision if I may would you request the King for a divorce I am not to come to the Palace but rather move to France".

Queen Catherine listened to me "My Lady I understand what you are going through but I do tell you leaving to France and getting a divorce will not make anything better". She said her voice slow and sincere "divorce is a turbulent path and taking your daughter away from her father will have unknown consequences instead I ask for you to remain in England and be as one of my ladies again. Your daughter Elizabeth since she is my goddaughter may reside at the Palace and get the best care".

I never expected to get treatment like this from Catherine of Aragon never once in my life I would think too. "I thank you madam and humbly agree" but suddenly her hand grabbed mine squeezing just slightly.

"I only ask you do not meddle with my husband the King" I nodded

"I wish not Your Majesty for I have my daughter to think about now" she nodded with a smile letting go of my hand.

**Jane Seymour**

I was the joke. The servants at Wolf Hall did not respect me as they should I was nothing more but another Lady carrying the King's bastard whilst the Queen's son rests peacefully at Hatfield with his older sister. Prince Edward of Wales shall become King one day while my baby lays in his shadow. My only hope was that the Queen would have mercy on my child be it a boy and allow him as a companion to her son the rightful heir.

And if it a girl I hope she will allow her a good life with a pretty dowry. But I knew I was aiming high but I had to try for my child at least I wrote a small letter begging the Queen to have mercy I knew she was at Hever now and it should get to her before late.

**Queen Catherine of Aragon**

"My Lady a letter has arrived" Lady Bennett said bowing.

"Who is it from?" I asked as I got ready for bed.

"I believe that Lady Jane Seymour" she said quietly my head quickly turned and my hand reached out taking the letter and opening it to read what my former maid has to say.

_**Dear Your Gracious Majesty Queen Catherine of Aragon,**_

_**It is I your humble and unworthy servant Jane Seymour your hate for me is strong now. And I do believe I understand why I have given my virtue to a man whom was married and your husband and my King. I pray only for mercy not for me but the child I hold deep in my womb. It is but an innocent and I hope you shall not condemn it for my mistakes. If it be a boy I hope you can find it in your infinite mercy to not hate him. And if it me a girl I pray you shall help her and not let her suffer because of me.**_

_**I am but you humble unworthy servant. But my child is a Royal Bastard and a half sibling to there Highnesses Princess Mary and Prince Edward whom I pray each night be given long health. Please have mercy on my child for I made the mistake of conceiving it. It is no where their fault to be born a Royal Bastard.**_

_**Humbly and Respectfully**_

_**Lady Jane Seymour**_

"The audacity of her to write to you" Lady Bennett said her voice bitter.

"Lady Bennett leave I have much to think about." She nodded and quickly left the room the only noise now was the crackling of the fire. Could I really be merciful to this women, no I could never I warned her before and she obviously did not listen.

I was nervous about bringing Anne back to the Palace but I also new it would be a great test for Henry. If he was truly sincere about what he said he would not care that she was there.

My thoughts went back to the Seymour whore's child I could not let is suffer because of its mother. I would help the child but never Jane Seymour.

I quickly wrote a small note to the mother and had it sent quickly. I sat looking into the fire moments after it left after taking a deep breath I got up and went to bed.

**Jane Seymour**

I paced my rooms praying for reply or sign from the Queen it came in the form of a note and I sent thanks to God opening hoping for the best.

**Mistress Seymour,**

**I will take mercy on your child. But in return you will have nothing to do with its life other then giving birth. After it is born it shall be sent away from you never to lay eyes on you I do not want to hear from you again only to be told of the birth.**

**Her Royal Majesty Queen Catherine of Aragon**

I felt my knees shake "Jane what is it?" Edward snapped annoyed.

"She is to take my child away from me" I said my voice weak I put my hand to my stomach almost wishing I had never sent that letter.

"Good the bastard will not be here" Edward said leaving and I stared at him wide eyed did no one feel sorry for me or my child?

_And so it's there my homage's dueClutched by the still of the nightNow I feel you moveAnd every breath is fullSo it's there my homage's dueClutched by the still of the nightEven the distance feels so nearAll for the love of you_

_-Loreena McKennitt_


	20. When Your Gone

**This chapter will mostly be about Henry but I will sneak a bit of Catherine in the song I chose is When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne.**

____

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

-Avril Lavigne

I will admit that I missed Catherine when she was gone.

I felt horrible for what I have done to her I missed her gentle Spanish laugh and the way she always seemed to smell as beautiful as springtime roses.

"Your Majesty a letter has arrived for you" a boy said bowing I nodded taking it.

"Who is it from?" I asked not looking down at it.

"The Queen" my nodded quickly dismissing him opening the letter with haste.

_**Dearest Henry,**_

_**I am writing to tell you I shall be back at Court by tomorrow evening I am to stop at Hatfield first and visit Mary and Henry. Alas there is more I must admit the Lady Pembroke is finding trouble in her marriage and I have allowed her to come back into my services my goddaughter Elizabeth will stay at Allington Castle along with her the Lady's niece and nephew. But also the Lady Jane Seymour has written me. I shall admit I was very angered by her writing to me but when I read it I admit I found my attitude changed. She has asked me to take mercy on her child and with a clear head I have decided that I shall. With your permission once the child is born it shall be sent to a different Palace away from the mother where it will be raised with better values then she could ever teach.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Catherine**_

I did not know what to feel from this letter I was happy that Catherine shall be returning but alas I am upset that with her comes the Lady Anne Boleyn Wyatt. And to top it all off Catherine is asking my permission to take mercy on this child, my child.

She knew I could not say no I sight placing the letter on my desk if this is what she wanted I would consent.

I did however wish to talk to her about Lady Anne was it really the best idea to be bringing her back to Court now. But somewhere deep in my mind I knew there was only one reason why she was doing it.

She was testing me, seeing if I could really be faithful to her.

What a better way then to put the women I had so longed for in front of me as temptation.

I will prevail I am King after all Anne Boleyn Wyatt is but a silly women I have my family to think about my daughter Mary and my blessed son Henry.

I could not forsake Catherine when she gave me the son I so longed for but a whisper in the back of my mind came threw.

_What if he dies?_

Fear suddenly shot threw me my boy could die he was just as mortal as anyone else he needed a brother a Duke of York do make sure the dynesty survives. If Catherine could give me one healthy living son could she not give me another?

**Queen Catherine of Aragon**

Elizabeth's baptizm was beautiful and finally by the end of the day it was time to leave my things were quickly packed in the carriage and the Marquess of Pembroke was informed of his wife's return to Court.

"Come Ladies we are to stop at Hatfield before returning to the Palace" I said as the got into the litter they all quickly nodded and soon we were off.

The sun was shining brightly and the warmth pooled down in the open litter I smiled up at the warm sky.

We finally arrived at Hatfield in record time and I quickly walked into the large Palace "mama!" I heard and looked to see Mary bow quickly before running into my arms.

"Mary how are you" I asked kissing her head fondly before pulling back.

"Very well and you" she asked sweetly and I quickly told her I was well and then her eyes landed on Anne her smile fading fast.

"What is she doing here" she said her voice venomous as she glared at the older women.

"Mary she is one of my ladies and have some manners her daughter the Lady Elizabeth is my godddaughter" Mary nodded curtly.

"Now come I wish to visit your brother" I said walking down the halls the ladies following closely behind me.

I smiled picking up my son he was 6 months now and seemed to be growing fast "how is he Lady Bryan" I asked as he tugged at my ebony hair with a giggle.

"He is very well Your Majesty and has started efforts to walk" I smiled.

"Well then let us see if you shall walk for me today" I said handing him over to Lady Bryan and stepping a few steps away. She placed him on the ground helping him steady himself and with shaky legs he began to slowly walk to me.

I laughed in delight picking him up with a twirl "that is my boy" I said kissing his head wishing I would not have to leave. "I will be back soon" I whispered kissing his head again before handing him back to Lady Bryan.

"Take care of him Lady Bryan" I said softly and she nodded.

I quickly left the room saying goodbye to Mary and started the journey back to the Palace.

When we arrived it was a little after supper and I went quickly to my rooms to have something to eat when I got there however I found Henry. I smiled upon seeing him "Henry our son has begun to walk" I said my voice tinged with excitement.

He nodded a serious look to his face and my smile faded "Henry what is it" I asked quickly dismissing all the servants.

"I have begun thinking Catherine" he started.

Terror rippled threw my body as I quickly tensed remembering this was how he started his speech when he informed me of our would be annulment.

"There is nothing to fear Catherine I was just thinking of our son Henry and how fragile his life is and I believe it would be wise if you could give me a Duke of York".

I let out the breath I had not been aware I had been holding "is there any chance you could be with child as we speak" he asked and with a pale face I shook my head.

"No Henry you know that I bled a week ago" I said my entire body on edge.

"Well I hope to change that" he said kissing me forcefully untying my gown as quickly as he could soon he removed my corset and chemise.

The fear I had before I gave Henry a son came flooding back if I could not give him a Duke of York would he again try to get rid of me?

____

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

-Avril Lavigne


	21. Forever

**So I skipped a year its now Mary's 14 birthday. So I am making the Duke of Bavaria's birth rather then being 1503 making him 27 to him being born in 1513 so he is 17 when he first meets Princess Mary.**

______

Its you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yea,  
Tonight is the night you  
Join me in the middle of ecstasy,  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the  
Music around you, around you  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared,  
im right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first its yo chance,  
Take my hand come with me

_-Chris Brown _

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A year passed my brother Prince Henry of Wales the jewel of all England had turned one and was growing into a healthy baby. Me on the other hand I was now 14 and far away countries were all vying for my hand in marriage but there is only one that caught my eye.

Duke Phillip of Bavaria.

My mother who eight months pregnant, did not very much like this Duke of Bavaria calling him a Lutheran and did not want to except him at Court. But as always my father excepted him at Court wanting to discuss and alliance with the Protestant league.

I danced laughing as all the people around me I always loved my birthdays they were such fun!

"Your Highness" I heard and turned to see the Duke of Bavaria bowing to me.

"Your Grace" I said with a nod of my head.

"I wanted to introduce myself to you I am Phillip of Bavaria" he said with a small smile and I nodded my head.

"I know very well who you are My Lord please let us sit" I said bringing him over to a deserted table away from the eyes of my mother and father.

"How do you find my father, the King of England's Court Your Grace?" I asked him and he let out a small laugh.

"I find it very well I could most happily live here".

I smiled lightly looking back at the dancing then to my mother.

"How far along is the Queen?" he asked breaking me from my revere .

"My mother the Queen is eight months pregnant she shall be going into confinement later this week" I said with a slight frown.

"And this brings you unhappiness?" he said uncertainly.

"No it is just" I started biting my lip nervously "I fear that if it is not a boy my father shall go back to his old ways".

"Though we may not be the same religion Your Highness I do believe God will do what he thinks is best".

"I know" I said looking into his eyes.

"You may call me Mary if you please" I said his eyes glittered with happiness.

"And you can call me Phillip" I smiled and let out a small laugh."

"Your Highness the Queen wishes to see you" Lady Bryan said beckoning me away from Phillip.

"Shall I see you later?" I asked and he smiled kissing my hand.

"Only if you please Mary" he said with a smirk I giggled and took my hand away walking back with Lady Bryan.

"Your Highness you should not be so familiar with the Duke you are a Princess" I nodded absentmindedly taking a seat next to my mother her hands draped over her stomach.

"Where were you?" she asked her piercing eyes not letting go of mine.

"I was talking with the Duke of Bavaria" I said simply taking a sip from my goblet my father perked slightly at hearing my speak of the Duke.

"Henry I did not want him here poisoning minds" mama said looking to father who smiled anyway.

"Do not worry of it Katherine the Duke is thinking of converting to Christianity" he said patting her hand "do not worry yourself for the child's sake" he said a bit more serious and she nodded looking back at the Court.

I looked too but my eyes fell on the Duke of Bavaria who smiled and nodded his head towards my family my father lifted his goblet then stood up silencing the crowd.

"Today we give thanks for my eldest child the Princess Mary Tudor who is now in her 14th year" he said and everyone lifted their drinks to me and I smiled politely. "But I fear it is now late and both my daughter and wife and Queen shall be retiring for the night".

I did not know I was going to retire and truth me told I did not want to but I also knew I did not have a choice the Court bid me and my mother goodnight as we left.

"Goodnight Mary" mama said kissing my head.

"Goodnight mama" I said hugging her and went with Lady Bryan to my rooms.

"My Lady a letter has arrived for you" a Lady said as I walked into my rooms my eyebrows knotted in confusion but I took it anyway.

_**Dear Mary,**_

_**Though I have only met you for a moment I humbly ask that you pardon me for being so forward but I ask for a walk in the gardens with you tomorrow?**_

_**-Phillip of Bavaria**_

I smiled biting my lip nervously before looking at the maid who brought it to me "tell the Duke of Bavaria that I shall find time to walk with him" Lady Bryan gave me a sharp look as the maid left. I did not mind though my stomach seemed full of butterflies and I smiled to myself.

**Duke Phillip of Bavaria **

She was beautiful. I was told by my cousin Anna who stayed in England for sometime that she was attractive well read and kind. But nothing prepared me for the girl I met I smiled as the maid told me she would make time for me I did not know what drew me to her.

But I knew I wanted to stay in England for a little while longer just to get to know the Princess better.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

______

It's a long way down,  
It's so high of the ground,  
Sending for an angel,  
To bring me a heart,  
Girl where did you come from,  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me,  
Singing what a beautiful lady,  
No if ands or maybes ,  
Releasing my heart and,  
Its feeling amazing,  
There's no one else that,  
Matters you love me and i wont,  
Let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl Ohh  
AOhh AOhh Yea yea  
I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall Ohh Ohhh

-Chris Brown

_-Chris Brown_


	22. Here I Am

**The song is Here I am by Bryan Adams I'll be starting off in Mary's POV a couple weeks after her birthday party.**

__

Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere  
else on earth I'd  
rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our  
dreams come true

It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the  
beating of young  
hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

-Bryan Adams

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"So what is it" I asked one of my maids the Lady Jane Seymour has just given birth whilst my mother is in her confinement.

"Twas a girl" I sighed in relief.

"Praise God" I whispered making the sign of the cross on my chest.

"What is to happen with it?" the maid known as Lady Mary Fitzroy, my bastard half brothers wife asked me.

"It is to be taken from her and raised elsewhere" her eyes widened.

"Will she even get to see it?" Lady Fitzroy asked shocked.

"That is up to my mother now is it not?" I said going back to my embroidery looking out at the Mary sunlight. I ended the conversation there not wanting to talk of that whore Jane Seymour's child anymore.

**Katherine of Aragon**

I sat in bed as Anne told me the news from Court that I was missing but there was only one thing I cared about.

"What about Lady Seymour" I asked breaking her off mid sentence.

"The Lady Seymour gave birth last night" she said I knew she hated talking of this but I needed to know.

"And?" I asked her tapping my fingers on my leg annoyed.

"She had a girl" I let out a breath.

"Thank God" I said touching my own stomach lightly "have the child removed and sent to Hatfield till I can find a more permanent residence" she nodded.

"The Lady Seymour sent a letter also" she said holding a piece of parchment in her hands.

"What does she want now?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Mercy on her child and her and asks that she may be able to visit the child at times" I took a deep breath.

"I will think about it" I said sitting up placing both hands on my stomach.

"What is it to be called?" Anne asked and I closed my eyes thinking a small smiled curved my lips.

"Mercy" I said and she nodded I let out a sharp gasp as a pain started in my lower back.

"Are you all right my Queen?" Anne asked standing up and putting the letter on a nearby desk.

"Yes I am fine" I said as a sudden pain flew threw me and a gush came from between my legs I gasped in pain and Anne quickly ran over to me.

"All it fine Lady Anne my time has come that is all get the midwives" I ordered and she nodded quickly I closed my eyes as a contraction came over me. "Please God send me a son, please" I whispered in pain as the ladies quickly rushed into the room.

**Jane Seymour**

I did not get to see her they just took her away.

I cried as my brother Edward talked with a man before walking back into my room.

"Do not cry sister you are the one who suggested this to her" he snapped annoyed.

"I know brother, but it still hurts" I whispered unable to meet his gaze.

"The Queen has decided to name her Mercy and will think about letting you see her" I wanted to laugh _Mercy_ I smiled bitterly.

"Tell Her Majesty thank you" I said looking out the window.

"Her Majesty has gone into labor early this morning" my brother informed me and I met his eyes for the first time.

"Then we shall pray for a Prince" he nodded and left me alone a sudden sickly feeling came over me and I grew slightly dizzy I laid back against the pillows hoping sleep would make me feel better.

**King Henry VIII **

Everyone was excited the Queen my wife has gone into labor I sent a boy to fine Mary and have her brought to me. Her brother the Prince of Wales Henry Tudor was also being brought to Court.

"Father what is it?" Mary asked dropping into a curtsy before coming to my side.

"Your mother the Queen has gone into labor" she smiled.

"This is very good news" she said but her smile soon faded as she looked down.

"What is it child?" I asked her worriedly dismissing everyone from the room.

"I have heard stories of women that do not make it threw birth" she said nervously looking down. I licked my lips I never wanted to think of Katherine dying in childbirth but I knew the risk.

I also knew that I needed a son and Katherine knew that as well it was never good for a King to have just one son.

"You have nothing to fear Mary your mother is a strong woman she will make it threw this" I said hugging her to me she nodded.

"Now come sit let us wait for the birth of your sibling" she nodded with a smile.

"Father what if she has a girl?" she asked her voice small and nervous I had not thought of that either.

"It is what God wants then we have nothing to fear" I said looking deep into her troublesome eyes.

**Katherine of Aragon**

I let out a cry sweat falling from my face as I pushed willing life to the child inside me.

"Good My Lady, now you must push again" the midwife said with encouragement from my ladies. Tears fell indigently down my face but I did as I was told pushing with everything I had forcing the child from me.

"One more!" the midwife yelled and I took short deep breaths closing my eyes clamping down at Anne's hand pushing with everything I had. I felt the child leave my body and a second felt like a year before I heard its loud scream of life.

I fell against the pillows breathing heavily I closed my eyes.

"Anne what is it?" I asked her breathing heavy.

"Tis a healthy girl"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

______

Here we are  
We've just begun  
And after all this time  
Our time has come  
Yeah here we are  
Still goin' strong

__

Right here in the place  
where we belong

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the  
beating of young  
hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

-Bryan Adams


	23. Kiss The Girl

**I used Disney's the Little Mermaids Kiss the Girl and I will be again starting off in Mary's POV **

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about he_

_rAnd you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a wordNot a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_-Disney's The Little Mermaid _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I did not want to believe it as happy as I was to have a healthy baby sister I knew my father longed for a second legitimate son only my mother could give him. I watched my fathers face carefully.

"Father?" I asked him his face was clear of emotion.

"This is wonderful news have free wine distributed threw the city for the birth of the Princess" he said with a strained smile.

"Your Majesty I have looked over the Queen and she can still bare you healthy children" Doctor Linacre said and he nodded.

"Mary you may go I shall send someone for you when you can see your mother" I nodded.

"Majesty" I said bowing and leaving the room biting my lip nervously.

"Mary" someone said coming to my side I smiled when I saw Phillip.

"Phillip" I said greeting him but my voice was strained.

"The Queen has had a girl?" he said uncertainly I nodded and he took my hand leading me out to the gardens.

"Never fear Mary this is what God wants" he said sitting near me.

The bees hummed around us the warm May sun making the air around me stir with unwanted happiness. _We were alone _I thought looking around.

"I only hope my father sees it that way, the doctor said she could still have more children though" he smiled.

"See everything will work out" he said his face close to mine I bit my lip nervously my breathing slow and steady.

"Thank you" I whispered my eyes fluttering closed as his lips met mine.

Sparks seemed to fly and the strain of my parents marriage seemed to leave my mind his arms wrapped around me the kiss deepening when he suddenly broke away abruptly.

"I am so sorry" he said wide eyed.

"No, don't be" I said leaning in stealing another kiss.

**Katherine of Aragon **

"Never fear My Lady the doctor said you can have more children" Lady Anne said placing my new daughter in my arms. I nodded looking down at her I could not be upset she was a girl when I looked into her bright blue eyes I smiled lightly.

"His Majesty the King" a Lady announced and I nodded to her as she opened the door.

"Wife" Henry said walking in slowly, cautiously coming to my bed "leave" he ordered the maids and they did so quickly.

I carefully handed our daughter over to him and he held her carefully "Eleanor" he whispered and the small child opened her eyes to her father.

She had a dusking of dark ebony hair and bright blue eyes "are you pleased Henry?" I asked nervously biting my lip.

"Yes I am" he whispered in awe of our daughter, Princess Eleanor of England.

**In the Gardens**

Mary and Phillip kissed each other gently.

"I am going to ask your father for you hand" Phillip said making Mary smile brilliantly.

"Is it true you are to change to Catholic?" Mary asked him and he smiled.

"I would for you" he whispered to her kissing her again, Mary was happy now and she only hoped her father would say yes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Now's your momen__t_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the gir__l_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_-Disneys The Little Mermaid_


	24. Love Song

**So this chapter will focus more on Anne and Thomas I'm also going to put in a scene with Jane Seymour I used Love song by Sarah Bareilles.**

______

Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

__

-Sarah Bareilles

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Queen has a healthy baby girl, The Princess Eleanor the King, at first was disappointed with the birth of a girl. But was taken by his new daughter upon holding her.

He said they would have more children and that their son, Prince Henry of Wales was a healthy Prince. This was true and all England was thankful for that, even I, though some may not believe it are happy that the Queen and King are still married and have a healthy son.

The Queen let me leave back to Allington to see my daughter and niece and nephew for a while.

My husbands whore, Elizabeth Darrell gave birth to a son and named him Thomas I wanted to laugh at the irony upon hearing this.

"My dear Elizabeth" I said holding my one year old daughter in my arms carefully.

"Mama!" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

Catherine who was now 12, and Henry 10 smiled at seeing me I have brought them good news.

"Her Majesty, Queen Katherine of Aragon has sent for you both to be apart of her household" their eyes brightened.

"Really we are to go to Court!" Catherine said with a smile.

She reminded me so much of my sister, Mary God rest her soul. I just hoped Catherine would not become as loose as my sister Mary had been, I taught Catherine virtue and kindness but you could only do so much before letting nature take its course.

"Anne" I heard and turned to see Thomas in the doorway his face severe.

"Catherine take in Elizabeth in the garden, you too Henry" they nodded and left the room I held my head high as Thomas walked towards me.

"I heard your whore have you a son" I spat bitterly he only took a deep breath ignoring the statement.

"Catherine and Henry are not going to Court" he said I wanted to laugh at him.

"Yes they are the Queen has requested them personally you have no say in the matter we must obey" I said glaring at him.

"And when did you become the Queen's most faithful servant" he spat venomously.

"When did you become an unfaithful husband" I snapped back, suddenly his hand shot out a burning sensation came across my face and in an instant I realized he has slapped me.

"Anne I-" he started.

"No" I said quickly "do not apologize for you and I both know tis be a lie" I said storming out of the room.

When does love leave a marriage?

But in my case when was it ever?

"My Lady" my cousin Kitty's voice called bowing politely.

"Kitty tis good to see you again" I said hugging her lightly.

"And you as well My Lady" she said with a giggle maybe I can be happy at Allington I thought wryly.

**Edward Seymour**

Dam Jane I thought for sure she would never let this happen, to be a mistress to the King to have a bastard by him. At least if she had a boy the King probably would have recognized him.

But alas she had only a give whom the Queen took away bestowing on her the name Mercy Seymour. So often Jane as cried for it, now it seemed almost befitting the small child.

"I have come to see my sister" I said to her maid who bowed and opened her door. Jane had asleep nearly all day now it was time she got up.

"Jane" I called entering her room she looked peaceful as she slumbered and half of me saw her as the small innocent girl who she once was when we were little. "Jane you need to wake up" I said again but still not even flutter of eyes.

I walked over to her bedside pushing her shoulder gently but she did not move.

"Jane…" I said my eyes widened and I grabbed her wrist feeling relentlessly for a small pulse that I never found.

"GET THE DOCTOR!" I yelled pulling my younger sister in my arms "Jane wake up!" I pleaded.

As angry as she made me she was still my younger sister, she has her whole life before her, a life that seemed to have ended tragically giving birth to a bastard.

______

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

__

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

-Sarah Bareilles


	25. Hold Your Hands Up

_**So the song I used was Hold Your Hands Up by Cascada. I'm starting off with Katherine's POV but I'm going to try to put a lot more characters in this one.**_

______

Do you ever miss me?

Shine your light down  
just to let me know  
Release the worry in my soul  
Tell me secrets that I know you know  
Come back home

Give me the answers to  
those questions I

Asked before we blew away  
'Cause when you move  
you're like a butterfly  
Flown away

But I've got no tears left for you  
I held on and I hope you  
come through, I do

Hold your hands up  
I miss you, I miss you tonight  
Hold your hands up

I'll find you when I look inside  
Hold your hands up  
I miss you, I miss you tonight

-Cascada

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I held my daughter in my arms, it had been three days since I was finally able to get up and soon my beautiful daughter, Eleanor was to be sent to Hatfield to grow up with her brother, Henry.

Mary was to stay at Court for a while longer, though I wish she would not, the Duke of Bavaria and her have seemed to have gotten very close whilst I was in confinement. Thankfully he had left back to his homeland yesterday.

"Katherine" I heard Henry's voice call into the nursery.

"Yes" I said looking down at my beautiful daughter.

"Jane Seymour has died of perpetual fever" I looked over at him quickly his face looked troubled.

"I am very sorry to hear that, Henry is there something else" I said placing a sleeping Eleanor into her bed.

"She died giving birth to my bastard daughter" he said more to himself "what's its name again" he asked looking up at me.

"Mercy, Mercy Seymour" he nodded.

"She is at Hatfield?" I nodded.

"Send her to Kimbolten Castle in Cambridgeshire".

"I shall send a letter at once" I said going to leave the room but he caught my wrist.

"I am going to recognize her" my eyes flickered to meet his.

"Of course" I said looking down at his hold on my wrist.

"And Katherine" he said as I started to leave I turned around once again to face him.

"Yes Henry" I said curiously.

"I shall visit your bed tonight" I nodded leaving as he picked up Eleanor.

**Edward Seymour**

I started at the empty body of my younger sister, Jane I did care for her greatly and I shall only admit to myself, more then I cared for my sister Elizabeth.

I kept every emotion off my side as I looked down at her as she lay in the family crypt her tomb was being sealed.

_Goodbye my sweet sister Jane_

I thought as she was lain to rest.

**Princess Mary Tudor**

_**Dear Mary,**_

_**I must leave England, but only for a little while. My uncle the Count of Palatine has recently died and I must return to claim the title for myself. I have yet to ask for your hand but intend to do so when I return.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Phillip**_

I missed him so much it hurt.

I never in my life believed that I would fall for a Lutheran but there was just something about Phillip he was just so kind.

"My Lady" a maid said.

"Leave" I screamed at her.

I did not want anyone to see my cry "why did you have to leave" I whispered looking out the window fresh tears spilling over my eyes.

**Duke Phillip of Bavaria **

I hated having to leave, but my uncle the Count of Palatine had just recently died and leaving not heir I have to go back to claim my inheritance. I had no time to explain this to Mary I only left her a letter, but I knew that this elevation would be very useful when asking for Mary's hand which I have yet to do.

I knew Mary was worried about her parents marriage and I could understand her fears in a way. She had come so close to being called a bastard if not for her fathers sudden change in heart and the birth of her younger brother Prince Henry.

**Anne Boleyn Wyatt**

I watched the children in the garden with their governance playing freely without a care "I am sorry Anne" I heard and turned to see Thomas standing behind me.

"What makes you believe I would except your apology" I growled angrily.

"Because I love you, I am sorry I hit you I was just so angry at the thought of you leaving for Court again" he said kissing my cheek.

"Do not make pretty lies Thomas" I said meeting his eyes.

**Katherine of Aragon**

Eleanor was to leave for Hatfield soon, my son Henry to Ludlow Castle in the Welsh Marches and little Mercy Seymour for Kimbolten Castle. My beautiful daughter Mary was the only one to stay at Court, which I was very happy about I had missed Mary so much in the passed month.

"Catalina" Henry whispered my Spanish name my eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me passionately laying me in our bed with care. "I love you" he whispered touching my face with a gentle caress.

"I love you too" I said back opening my eyes to meet his.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

______

I'll find you when I look inside  
Hold your hands up  
I miss you, I miss you tonight

Remember all the things we used to say  
In the hope that we'd remain

__

_it's all forgiven not forgotten boy  
it's not too late_

But I've got no tears left for you  
I held on and I hope you  
come through, I do

Hold your hands up  
I miss you, I miss you tonight  
Hold your hands up  
I'll find you when I look inside  
Hold your hands up  
I miss you, I miss you tonight  
I'm alive

When I'll look for you  
I hope you'll look into your heart  
And you'll know what you missed  
it's not a lot to ask  
Just stay and make it last  
Now all I am asking is this  
Do you ever miss me?

-Cascada


	26. Tourniquet

**The song I used is Tourniquet by Evanescence So this chapter will be a bit dark its mostly going to be about Anne and Thomas.**

______

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

_-Evanescence_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_What do you do when you figure out something that you wish you had not? _

_I sat in the small chapel at Allington my hands soaked in blood that was not mine. I sent the children to Hever yesterday I did not want them here not for what was to come._

Catherine. My sweet little niece she was beautiful just like her mother but unlike her mother she seemed to have a wit. I wish now that I had never married that monster the only good thing he has ever done is give me Elizabeth.

_When did he change? _I thought staring up at the cross before me like it would give me an answer. Catherine is only 12 she did not deserve what happened to her Thomas was an evil monster that did not deserve to live.

He forced himself on my niece, his niece and she is only 12.

I knew I should have never left Allington I should have stayed to protect them but how was I to know. My memory flew back to the last hour a disturbing smile flittering across my lips.

"_How could you?" I screamed at him he only turned away rolling his eyes. We where in the kitchen the one place I could actually corner him. _

"_Anne calm down" he said as if it was all nothing._

"_No! she is only 12 Thomas, worse she is your niece and you raped her? What is wrong with you" I screeched angrily. He only laughed._

"_She was as good as her mother though" my breathing was quiet and I started at him with hate. "She was very scared you know, terrified actually" I grabbed the closed thing to me which happened to me a knife its blade glistening as it stabbed him in the back. _

_He yelled out in pain turning around grabbing me by my hair and throwing me into the wall. The blade cut under my shoulder and blood started to seep out._

_I yelled and stabbed him again, and again, and again. I was panting for air when I finally stopped his body nothing more then a crumpled blood soaked pile on the grey stones._

"_Bastard" I muttered throwing the knife down._

I do not regret what I did he deserved every minute of it. I could not let him live after what he did. _I did the right thing_ I said to the statue next to me _monsters are not supposed to live_.

"My Lady!" I heard Kitty yell her voice terrified as she stood in front of me touching my wound lightly. "What happened?" she said and for a moment I looked at her confused.

_She does not think it was me_ I thought wryly.

"You need to see a doctor, Anne your bleeding a lot" she said helping me up. Guards were waiting and helped me to my bedroom where the doctor quickly stopped the bleeding.

"My Lady what happened?" I heard someone ask.

"I do not know" I lied "one moment everything was fine, the next it wasn't" I said before drifting off to sleep.

_Monsters don't deserve to live._

Was my finally thought before sleep took me.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

______

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

-Evanescence


	27. Going Under

**This is the aftermath of what happened with Anne and Thomas from Boleyn's POV. The song I used is Going Under by Evanescence. I am going to start out in Elizabeth Boleyn's POV.**

______

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

-Evanescence

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Anne had almost died they said, she had lost a good amount of blood but since they got to her soon she can be saved.

_What happened at Allington?_

It is a question that has been on everyone's mind, Anne says she does not know, but I believe she does.

"Catherine dear, come let us walk" I said to my granddaughter and she nervously took my hand. She has not been the same for the last month another thing that no one knows why.

She was quiet as we walked "Catherine what is wrong?" I asked her carefully. Her eyes bore into mine.

"It is all my fault" she said slowly looking forward.

"What is your fault?" I asked confused.

"Uncle Thomas's death and Aunt Anne almost dying" I stopped her quickly.

"Catherine that was not your fault, you were here at Hever" I said touching her cheek and she flinched away.

"Yes it is" she said looking away.

There were secrets at Allington and I wanted to know just what they were.

"Catherine tell me right now what is going in?" I demanded and her blue eyes looked up to me troubled.

"I should have not told Aunt Anne she was so upset" she said looking into the trees. "But I was so scared and did not want to be alone with him, she was going to go riding that day I remember and I begged her not to". Fear slowly coursed threw me with Catherine's words.

"Catherine what are you saying?" I said feeling the cool breeze on my back.

"Uncle Thomas sometimes came to my chamber at night it started after Aunt Anne left for Court, I was so scared. When she came back I was so happy to hear I would be leaving to Court with Henry, but Uncle Thomas was angry, Aunt Anne was going to go riding alone and I begged her to stay until I finally told her why".

Horror. It was all I felt my granddaughters words "and what did Anne say?" I said fearfully.

"Monsters don't deserve to live" she said a cold gleam in her eye.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I was not a fool.

I knew what happened I just did not know why. People could be fooled by Anne but I was not, she killed Wyatt.

My daughter had killed her husband.

Would I tell?

No.

I knew she must have had a good reason too and know that she was free from that dam Wyatt she could be put to better use. A new marriage always loomed around the corner, we must hurry so a shadow of doubt could not be drawn over Anne's story.

**Anne Boleyn**

I knew that my father knew. And now I knew my mother knew, but everyone else they didn't.

The Queen has sent her personal physician and said she would visit as soon as possible. I just stayed in bed Catherine curled next to me both of us silent taking in the world around us.

Freedom loomed in the air and it was all for us.

**George Boleyn**

My son and daughter played out in the courtyard, George was two and Mary was one they were innocent to the ways of the world.

"Seems a shame, what happened with Anne I mean" Jane, my wife said walking into the room looking out at our children.

"Yes it does" I said looking at her she was 7 months pregnant with our third child.

"I hope she will be well again soon" Jane said as I took her hand.

"And I as well" I said slowly "Catherine, Elizabeth and Henry are to come stay for a while, Elizabeth will stay permanently will Anne is at Court".

"Very well they shall be a joy" Jane said and I smiled lightly at her as she left the room to make preparations for their arrival.

My older sister Anne, had killed a man and was going to get away with it.

I blinked looking down at my children.

_He deserved it. _

I thought he had to why else would Anne have done it?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

______

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under

-Evanescence


	28. Lies

**So the song is Lies by Evanescence I will be starting in Katherine's POV. So its short but is offers the insight to what Henry and Katherine think of what happened.**

__

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

-Evanescence

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I gasped as Henry fell on top of me just as spent as I was he then rolled over and I turned laying my head on his chest that had been the third time he had taken me. And my body weak from the pleasure he had given me, but still I found the strength to speak.

"Henry I am going to Allington" I said gaining my breath back.

"I wish you would not" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"And why not?" I asked curiously.

"Something is not right about it" he said and I knew he was talking about Thomas Wyatt's death.

"I do not understand" I said honestly peering into his thoughtful eyes.

"He was killed in the kitchen with a knife, Anne was stabbed in the shoulder but she made it away alive?" he said thinking it threw. "It does not make any sense why would he leave her living, and now she says she does not know what happened? She is not telling us something".

"Maybe she's scared" I said and Henry rubbed my shoulders.

"Maybe, but still I do not want you to go" he said and I nodded knowing I would not win this argument.

I started to think he was right there was just something missing and only Anne could tell us what, and I intended to find out what that was.

I knew Henry would be upset if I went without telling him it would only cause more problems then I needed at the moment.

"Henry she will speak with me" I said taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean" he said curiously.

"She probably is scared Henry, she trusts me she would tell me what happened".

"Your asking me to send you to a place where murder happen naught but a a day ago" he said his voice edging annoyence.

"Not alone, Henry you can come as well and bring as many guards as you please" I said looking into his eyes.

I leaned up kissing him my naked body pressing against his he growled low in this throat pushing me onto my back.

"Fine" he growled and I laughed lowly but it soon turned into a gasp as he pushing into me. My body was alive with pleasure "_Katherine_" he moaned as my head went spinning.

"_Henry_" I gasped.

Soon we both reached our climax and he laid down next to me as I cuddled into him.

"You have always had a way of getting what you want" he panted and I giggled falling asleep in his arms.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

__

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

-Evanescence


	29. Savior

**The song I chose is Savoir by Rise Again this will be in Katherine's POV**

______

It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping  
Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten  
There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand?

-Rise Again

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We set off for Hever the next day riding my horseback the sun was shinning brilliantly when we finally arrived. "Your Majesties" a maid said bowing.

"I would like to see Lady Anne" I said and she nodded.

"This way" she said starting to walking away.

"Katherine" Henry said, his hand wrapping around my waist bringing me close to him.

"I will be all right Henry" I said with a small smile.

"I know, but it just unnerves me, this whole thing" I nodded and he kissed me lightly before letting me leave down the hall.

Anne was pale as a ghost when I entered.

"Leave" I ordered all the maids and they bowed and left quickly she watched me as I walked up to the bed and sat down next to her a odor quickly catching my nose. I peeled back a cloth on her shoulder to see an infection in her cut shoulder.

"What happened Anne?" I asked her applying more ointment to it.

"I do-" she started.

"Do not lie to me Anne, I order you to tell me to the truth" I said severely gently putting a new cloth over her shoulder.

"He raped my niece" she said her voice cold and distant, my eyes widened in shock and realization. "He was a monster, he did not deserve to live" she said her voice filled with hatred.

"You should have come to me and the King, Anne murder is still murder" I said sadly shacking my head.

"I know, but he would have not let me come back to Court" she said closing her eyes, "it does not matter now my niece is safe that is all the matters" she said with a serene smile.

"Anne I know you were angry but still God-" she quickly cut me off, something that no one, But Henry, has ever done to me.

"God has forgiven me, I can feel it" she said her eyes closed "I think we both know that this infection is bad, I have heard the doctors whispering, but I am content to die" she said opening her eyes weakly.

"Do not speak like that" I whispered pushing her hair back out of her face.

"My only concern is my daughter, Elizabeth I know she will be well looked after by my brother, but I want her to remember me happily, and my niece, Catherine her whole life ruined. And my nephew Henry I will miss them all".

She took a deep breath wincing as her shoulder moved.

"Can I ask you something, humbly of course" I nodded.

"Yes you may" I said gently, my words hushed in the large chamber.

"When I am gone will you just check in on them time to time Catherine will have such a hard time finding a descent marriage now help her please, and I do not wished to be buried next to Thomas or share his name. Bury me at Hever as Anne Boleyn" I nodded.

"I shall see it done" I whispered "now rest everything will be better when you awaken" she nodded taking a deep breath falling asleep.

I walked slowly out of her chamber my mind reeling with everything I had learned I knew I had to tell Henry he would ask anyway and I could not lie to him.

"Katherine, what did she say?" Henry asked taking my hand leading me into an empty setting me down on a comfortable couch.

"She killed him" I said slowly.

"I knew it" he said shaking his head.

"He had raped her niece, Catherine Carey" his eyes widened "she was doing what she thought was best".

"It does not matter Katherine, she killed him nothing can change that".

"Henry she is dying, her shoulder is badly infected" I said sadly he looked down at me.

"Do not be sad for her Katherine, God is punishing her for her crime"

"I know" I whispered looking down into my hands as Henry kissed my head lightly.

"Come we shall leave now, I do not like staying here" he said and I nodded.

"Very well" I said following him as he led me from the castle, as we rode away I looked over my shoulder I knew Anne did what she thought was best.

But she did now know how it would affect everyone around her.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

______

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

1000 miles away  
There's nothing left to say  
But so much left that I don't know  
We never had a choice  
This world is too much noise  
It takes me under  
It takes me under once again  
I don't hate you  
I don't hate you

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no

-Rise Again


	30. Teardrops on my Guitar

**So the song I chose is Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift, the chapter will be in Anne's POV.**

______

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

_-Taylor Swift _

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Did you ever feel like a dark cloud hung over your head? Like no matter what you did, the outcome would be the same.

I was happy at one time, when King Henry was courting me, I believe I was the happiest then.

No,

When I saw my daughter Elizabeth, yes that was that happiest moment in my life.

The Queen has been so kind to me considering everything that happened, but sometimes at night I would pray that I was Henry's Queen and Elizabeth his daughter while his son waited in my stomach.

But that would never happen, he loved her.

I knew it all along, just one glance between them and you could tell, but Henry was a man in need of a son back then and was very easily manipulated.

No so much anymore though he learned his lesson with the Seymour girl.

He was faithful to his Queen now he would look, but never again shall he touch.

You know sometimes I wondered what my life would be like if I was Queen, would I be happy?

What would have happened to Queen Katherine and Princess Mary, of course they have more children now. The Prince Henry and Princess Eleanor both beloved by the King and Queen.

I loved the King, when he was courting me I really did fall for him.

I am grateful to the Queen now, she will watch Elizabeth, Catherine and Henry for me and make sure their happy and taken care of. I do not have to worry.

I will miss my Elizabeth, seeing her grow into the beautiful women I know she will be her red locks and bright blue eyes held something in them that drew you to her. Like me. She would be fine, I knew should would be she would always now how much I loved her, and that is all that counts.

My niece Catherine, so much tragedy has befallen her and I feel partly responsible I should have brought her to Court sooner, away from that monster. I killed for her, that is the depth of my love for the young girl who was so much like my sister. She would always now how much I loved her.

My nephew Henry, he was smart lovable and loved to make people smile, I would miss him so much he was like the son I never had, or hoped to have.

I took a staggered breath my shoulder searing with pain.

"My Lady are you all right?" Kitty asked nervously.

"You are such a good friend, Kitty even when I have not been" I said sighing.

"No, you have always been such a good friend" she said smiling down at me.

I smiled up at her "I think I am ready now" I whispered closing my eyes.

"No, no" Kitty said taking my hand "you cannot go, there is so much I wish to tell you" she said crying.

"Everything will be fine" I said patting her hand "please when I am gone, go to Elizabeth be maid to her, tell her all about me and how much I love her" she nodded.

I settled myself into the bed ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

God has forgiven me, he knows what I did was wrong, but I did it for all the right reasons.

And with courage I did not know I have I gave myself over to him.

______

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

______

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

_-Taylor Swift_


	31. Everywhere

**The song is Everywhere by Michelle Branch it will be in Katherine's POV to begin with. So I realized when I was rereading this story I named the Katherine and Henry's son Edward to begin with then I by accidentally changed it to Henry. I feel really stupid for doing that and I am sorry I will keep his name Edward. **

____

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

-Michelle Branch

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Anne was dead, Henry decided it was better to leave what happened at Allington a mystery to people. Poor Catherine Carey was going to have a hard time as it was without the entire country knowing.

Henry had gone back to Whitehall, I on the other hand rode to Kimbolten to see his bastard.

Her uncle Edward Seymour newly made Earl of Hertford was her guardian and oversaw all the important details of her household.

"Majesty" he said surprised at seeing me.

"I wish to see her" I said, my voice commanding authority.

"Very well, Majesty" he led me to her rooms where I dismissed everyone.

I stood a couple feet away from the cradle when she started to cry, I hesitantly stepped forward picking her up carefully. She had her mothers blonde hair, but you could see the Tudor in her she was going to be like her father.

Her crying stopped as she looked up at me curiously, I knew it was cruel, but this child would know nothing of her mother only that she was the one who gave birth to her and slept with the King out of wedlock. I could not wish ill on the small child in my arms who looked up at me with large blue eyes, she looked like Henry too much for me to be able to.

"Mercy" I said looking into her face she smiled reaching her small hands up to grab the cross the hung around my neck bringing it to her mouth. I let out a small laughed taking it from her "no" I whispered, but let her look at the cross with interest.

She gurgled happily letting out a small giggle, I laughed lightly and her eyes brightened as she turned her attention to my hair that hung around my shoulders. She tugged at the inky strands her eyes in deep concentration. Soon she cuddled into my chest laying her head down, holding tight to the ebony strand she fell asleep.

No, I could not wish ill upon her, I would raise her as if she were my own daughter, she could never be a Princess, but she will never have shame to her name.

"So much pain your mother caused" I whispered to the sleeping infant.

Jane Seymour was a kind girl, too innocent for her own good at most times.

She was pushed my family greed and power to sleep with the King, now she is dead with nothing but a bastard daughter reminding the world of her presence that once roamed these halls.

**King Henry Tudor**

Katherine we to Kimbolten to see Jane Seymour's child, my bastard child.

I knew it hurt her greatly, and I as constantly amazed at how she could push aside the pain and still visit the child of the women who caused it.

"Henry" I heard her Spanish voice whisper into the room.

"Your back" I said standing up placing my goblet down on my desk and walking over to her, she was still on her riding clothes.

"Yes, I am" she said with a light smile and I kissed her lightly.

"How was your trip?" I said leading her over to sit next to me on the couch.

"It was fine" she said with a smile.

"How is….." I trailed off.

"She is beautiful Henry" she said looking down "you would be proud".

"You know I love Mary, Eleanor and Edward so very much" I said with sincerity.

"Henry, you love Mercy too, do not deny it, you are her father tis only natural I am angry or upset" she said with a light smile.

"I love you Katherine" I said kissing her head.

"I love you too Henry"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

____

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

-Michelle Branch


	32. Nobody's Home

**So this chapter will be about Princess Mary the song I used is Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. Like I said before Katherine is younger in this story and I decided a year younger then Henry she will be born in 1492.**

_I couldnt tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldnt help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_Whats wrong, whats wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Dont know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobodys home._

_Its where she lies, broken inside,_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes look outside, find the reason why._

_You've been rejected, and now you cant find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now,_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Dont know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobodys home._

_Its where she lies, broken inside_

_With not place to go, no place to go dry your eyes_

_Broken inside_

_-Avril Lavigne _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**January, 3, 1530**

I still have not gotten one letter from him.

So much as happened and yet I find myself still thinking of him I wanted so badly for a letter to arrive from him, but nothing ever came.

"Your Highness" Lady Salisbury said catching my attention.

"Yes, Lady Governance?" I asked turning to face her smoothing my dark green skirts and pushing my golden brown locks over my shoulder.

"A letter has arrived for you" my eyes sparked to life as I grabbed it from her.

"Thank you" I said picking my skirts up and almost running over to the window seat perching myself happily as I recognized Phillip's scrawl.

**Your Royal Highness Princess Mary of England,**

**I am sorry I have not written you sooner, much has happened since I arrived in my homeland of Germany I found I am to be married. It grieves me much seeing how I had my heart set on asking for your hand in marriage, but for the sake of Bavaria I feel obliged to take the marriage without complaint. I pray that all is well with you and that I have not hurt you so, for I never wanted that. As a Princess of England you should know I am obligated to do what is best for my people and not my heart. I truly and sorry.**

**Sincerely**

**Philip Count Palatine **

I stared at the letter felling the corners of my heart cracking _no this cannot be_ I thought quickly standing up.

"Princess, what is it?" Lady Salisbury asked concerned.

"Nothing" I lied miserably throwing the letter into the fire and picking my skirts up so I might run down the stairs without falling.

"Princess Mary!" Lady Salisbury yelled shocked, but I did not listen I could not.

I went to the gardens and into a maze my father had built running till I was in the middle and out of breath. I sat on a stone bench touching my face lightly to feel tears, I was crying.

I cannot believe I let myself fall in love with him, I should have known better and listened to my mother when she said to stay away from him.

"Mary what wrong?" I heard a small voice ask and I turned to see my younger brother, Edward who was only a year in age.

"Edward! What on earth are you doing without a maid" I said jumping up quickly and running over to him.

"Never fear, Princess Mary I am close by" Lady Bryan said with a bow.

"Mary!" he said again excited as I picked him up in my arms.

"Edward, would you like to play a game?" I said turning my mind from Philip of Bavaria. He nodded eagerly and I set him down on his feet "the game is called hide and seek" I said kneeling in front of him.

He smiled brightly clapping his hands "I shall turn my back to you and count to 20 and in that time you must hide and I must try to find you, you can of course ask for Lady Salisbury's help" he nodded and I closed my eyes and started counting.

"17, 18, 19 and 20!" I said at last bouncing to my feet and looking around wildly "oh Edward where are you" I called and heard a giggle from one of the bushes. As I got closer he jumped from his hiding place and stumbled away, I chased him keeping a few feet away to let him think he was faster then me.

We played the rest of the day, but when the stars started in the sky Lady Bryan took her charge away to fed and get him ready for bed. "Princess, come tis time you retire as well" Lady Salisbury said, she had a hot bath drawn up for me.

"The King and Queen shall be visiting with you tomorrow" she said as I was dressed for bed.

"Did not my mother go to Kimbolten to see my fathers bastard?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes she did" Lady Salisbury answered uneasily.

"Why" I demanded angrily.

"Your mother the Queen is a kind women, she probably feels bad for the child" I got into bed hating the idea of my mother lavishing her affection on one of my fathers bastards.

"Lady Mercy is not her daughter nor a Princess like me or Eleanor, why must she show her affection" I again demanded, it took Lady Salisbury a few moments to answer.

"Because the Lady Mercy has no one, your mother though angry she be at the child's late mother Jane Seymour cannot punish a child for its mothers mistakes". There was something else I could tell.

"What is it? What are you not telling me" I asked curiously settling myself into the pillows.

"Your father has recognized her as his bastard she is known as Lady Mercy Tudor now" I shook my head lightly turning over in my bed.

"I am tired, goodnight Lady Salisbury" I said closing my eyes.

"Princess, may I ask what was in the letter today that distressed you so?" my eyes snapped open, again thinking of Philip and his broken promise of love.

"Nothing of importance, goodnight" I said ending the conversation.

"Goodnight" Lady Salisbury said blowing the candles out and leaving the room.

I could not sleep my mind seemed to rest on Philip and my broken heart, he was so marry another. Was she more important then me? Her country grander then England, no it could not be so.

I must hide my shame of falling in love and trust my father to find me a good husband. I am to be a Queen someday, maybe not of England but I know one day I shall be Queen.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she cant find._

_She's losing her mind. _

_She's fallen behind._

_She cant find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_-Avril Lavigne_

_-Avril Lavigne _


	33. Hush

**I used the song Hush by Automatic Loveletter **

__

This is as quiet as it gets  
Hush down now  
Go to sleep  
We were once perfect me and you  
Will never leave this room

Hush  
You color my eyes red  
Your love's not live  
It's dead  
This letter's written itself inside out again  
When rivers turn to roads  
And lovers become trends  
Hush  
This is where it ends

This is the calming before the storm  
We've been here like before  
This absolution is always incomplete  
It's always bittersweet

_-Automatic Loveletter_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Queen Katherine**

"Your Majesty you are indeed with child" the doctor said and I smiled brilliantly looking to my head maid Lady Bennett with a smile.

"That is such good news" I said touching my stomach knowing Henry would be very pleased when he learned.

"Majesty you are now 38 years old a pregnancy at your age is very risky you must be very careful, I fear this shall be your last pregnancy" I nodded noting in seriousness of his voice.

"I shall doctor, thank you, you may leave Lady Bennett give him a purse" she nodded as I left my rooms two of my other ladies following me as I walked down the hallway to see Henry.

Instead I saw Mary sitting in a window looking out a window longingly "Mary" I said getting her attention and she quickly jumped down and bowed.

"Majesty" she said and I shook my head.

"Mary what is it" I said taking her hand.

"Tis nothing mama, I am just bored I cannot ride today for it rains" I looked out the window noticing the stormy clouds and small droplets of water on the window pane. I knew it was not all that was bothering her "Mary please tell me" I said dismissing my ladies out of earshot.

"The Duke of Bavaria is not coming back, he is to be married" she said taking her seat again looking out the window. I understood quickly and took her hand again and kissed it.

"Mary" I said getting her attention again she looked down and I saw the tears in her eyes "my darling do not hide your tears from me" I said tucking my finger under her chin. "You cared for him" I stated and she nodded sadly.

"He said he was going to ask papa for my hand, then he just left".

"Mary, I know your heart hurts now, but be strong there is so much more to live for" I said with a smile remembering my own pregnancy.

"What?" she asked curiously looking into my eyes.

"I am with child again" I said and she smiled hugging me.

"I am happy for you mama, papa shall be pleased" I nodded sadly remembering the doctors words.

"What is it?" she said worriedly.

"The doctors said that this could very well be my last child" I said biting my lip.

"I am sorry then mama" she said kissing my cheek "you should tell papa now" I nodded getting up.

"I shall see you later" I said kissing her head before walking away my ladies quickly seeing me and following into pace.

**King Henry VIII**

"Majesty, Queen Katherine asks for an audience" I looked up from my desk where the King Francis asked for a treaty in which my daughter, Princess Mary shall be betrothed to his son Prince Henry. This was the second time this treaty was thought of and this time I was thinking of making it final and my daughter shall become Queen of France one day.

"Send her in" I said standing up and soon Katherine walked threw the door smiling.

"Katherine" I said greeting her and I dismissed the servants.

"Henry, I have good news" she said brightly.

"Tell me" I said smiling down at her as I kissed her lips softly.

"I am with child" she said looking up into my eyes.

I let out a laugh kissing her again touching her stomach "are you sure" I asked.

"The doctors say I am about 6 weeks along" she said smiling up at me I laughed.

"I am so very happy then sweetheart" I said cradling her face in my hands.

"Henry" she said looking down and I grew nervous.

"What is it" I said quickly.

"They say this could be my last child" her eyes were fearful as she looked back up at me.

Silence ensued for a few moments as I looked down at her "then we shall make the best of it" I said smiling sweetly down at her "I love you, Katherine" I said caressing her cheek.

"I love you too" she said happily.

"I shall have Edward and Eleanor brought to Court" she smiled I knew she missed them so very much especially Eleanor who was now 6 months and has started to learn to walk.

**Princess Mary**

"My mother is pregnant again" I told Lady Salisbury as we were alone in my chambers.

"That is very good news" she said with a smile.

"They say this is her last pregnancy".

"She is very fortunate to have you and your siblings" she replied dutifully.

The rain seemed to mirror my mood, Philip should be married by now living peacefully with his wife.

"I think I shall practice my French" I announced and she nodded her eyebrows furrowed "there is rumor I shall be betrothed to the heir of France, I wish to brush up upon it, also tell my dance instructor I wish to learn French dances".

"Your seem sure to be married to the French" Lady Salisbury commented.

"I am 14, Lady Salisbury marriage is not more of a serious topic now" she nodded in understanding.

I did not wish to marry Prince Henry of France, but if my father commanded it I had not choice and please him by becoming Queen of France.

Philip will regret not marrying me when he sees how high I shall become, Mary Queen of France, it sounded pretty.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

__

__

Hush  
You color my eyes red  
Your love's not live  
It's dead  
This letter's written itself inside out again  
When rivers turn to roads  
And lovers become trends  
Hush  
This is where it ends

I won't make a sound so you don't wake  
Don't wake don't wake you don't wake  
You don't wake

Hush  
You color my eyes red  
Your love's not live  
It's dead  
This letter's written itself inside out again  
When rivers turn to roads  
And lovers become trends  
Hush  
This is where it ends

You color my eyes red  
Your love's not live  
It's dead  
This letter's written itself inside out again  
When rivers turn to roads  
And lovers become trends  
Hush  
This is where it ends

_-Automatic Loveletter _


	34. Airplanes

**I used the song Airplanes by B.O.B ft Hayley Williams. So I'm having a brain blast for this story lol, s m Neal has made a playlist for this story on youtube her profile name is shebe001!**

______

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

_-B.O.B ft Hayley Williams _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine of Aragon**

I sat on my knees in the chapel staring up at the statue of the virgin Mary praying in the soothing Latin, I wanted so badly for the child within me to be a boy.

"Mama" I heard and turned to see Edward running up to me I made the sign of the cross turned to him.

"Edward" I said picking him up in my arms and kissing his face.

"I am sorry Your Majesty" Lady Bryan said catching up to her young charge.

"Tis all right Lady Bryan, you may leave" I said walking passed her with Edward in my arms.

"Me miss you" he said hugging my neck.

"I have missed you too Edward" I said kissing his cheek "have you been good for Lady Bryan" I said with a raised eyebrow, he smiled shyly looking down and I let out a small laugh.

"I try" he said his smile brightening again.

"That is all I ask for" I said hugging his tiny body close to mine.

"Katherine" I heard to see Henry walking down the hall he scooped Edward out of my arms.

"Papa!" Edward said with a laugh.

"My boy" Henry said kissing his face "go behave for Lady Bryan" he said placing him down on the ground and Lady Bryan took his hand leading him away.

"Bye mama" he said turning around and I smiled sweetly at him as Henry took my hand leading me down the hall.

"I wish you did not send him away" I said truthfully missing my son already.

"You should not have been holding him Katherine, think of the child within you" he said sternly.

"I know my limits Henry, you did not need to send him away I barely see him as it is" I said stubbornly and annoyed. He grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look at him, I gasped in shock.

"No Katherine you do not, you are too stubborn for you own good" he said looking into my eyes.

"Henry" I said again, his grip on my arms were tight and my eyes were wide in fear as he towered over me.

"I am sorry" he said sighing and letting my shoulders go and taking my hand again "I am just stressed and I do not want you to lose this child" he admitted.

"I am not going to lose it Henry, and picking up Edward will do nothing he does not weigh that much" he nodded in agreement.

"Just be careful" I nodded with a small smile.

"When shall Eleanor arrive?" I asked thinking of my small daughter.

"Tomorrow Katherine, never fear" he said kissing my head fondly.

**Princess Mary Tudor**

"Princess Mary what are you doing?" Lady Salisbury said walking into my presence chambers.

"Je pratique mon François" I said with a smile.

_I am practicing my French _

"Très bonne Princesse" she said taking a seat next to me I smiled at her praise.

_Very good Princess_

"Their Majesties the King and Queen" a squire announced and we all quickly stood and bowed as my parents walked into the room.

"Vos Majestés" I said hoping to please them by my knowledge of the French language after all I had learned it when I was young and had not used it much since.

_Your Majesties_

"Ma fille" papa said kissing my cheeks I smiled turning to see mama with a strained smile, she never did like the French and the thought of me being sent to France did not sit well with her.

"Very good Mary" she said kissing my head.

"Mary, there is to be a meeting in Calais between the French and English you are to be joining us, there you shall meet your future husband" I looked at mama and noticed she flinched when Papa addressed him as my future husband.

"Very well papa, may I ask you something" I said biting my lip nervously.

"Yes Mary" he said and I took a deep breath.

"When must I leave England for good?" there was silence even the maids stopped working listening carefully for the answer.

"After you turn 16 you shall set sail for France" I nodded quickly, I had two years left in England.

"Do not worry Mary" mama said offering me a small smile.

"Come Katherine, let us leave Mary to her studies, have your things ready we shall leave England by next week.

I watched them leave, the only thing that was on my mind was that in two years I was leaving England to be Queen of France.

"Your Highness" Lady Salisbury said carefully.

I ignored her going to the large bay window sitting on the cushions looking at the sky, night was falling and stars sprinkled the sky.

I watched as a star shot across the sky "they say if you see a shooting star you can make a wish" I said watching the star fly across the sky. My ladies rushed to the window looking out "I could really use a wish right now" I said sadly.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

______

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway

  
_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes_

_-B.O.B ft Hayley Williams _


	35. Big Girls Don't Cry

**So Prince Henry of France is actually 3 years younger then Mary, that really doesn't fit so instead he's going to be 3 years older then Mary. So instead of being born in 1519 he will be born in 1513 he is currently 17 and when Mary is 16 he shall be 19. It works out nicely. The song I used was Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie **

__

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

-Fergie

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Princess Mary Tudor**

"Good job, Eleanor" mama said picking her up after she walked across the floor into mama's arms. She giggled hugging mama's neck kissing her cheek "oh my little girl" mama said kissing her head.

Eleanor's coal black curls bounced as mama set her back on the floor and she stumbled over to play with Edward.

"Your Highness" Lady Salisbury said pulling me from the scene before me.

"Yes?" I asked and she placed a letter in my hands, my eyebrows knitted in confusion as I gave one last look to mama, Eleanor and Edward before taking a seat far away opening it.

_**Dear Princess Mary of England,**_

_**I know you must hate me after my last letter, but I have the best of news marriage negotiations have fallen threw and I find myself once again an eligible bachelor. I intend to travel back to England with every intention to ask for your hand in marriage and I pray God that you except. By time you get this letter I shall probably be in England and I hope to see you soon.**_

_**With Love**_

_**Philip, Earl of Palatine**_

I glared at the letter in my hand, what did he think I was? Some love sick Princess he could push aside when he wants, but when the time comes I crawl back to him?

No I am Princess Mary of England, soon to be Queen Mary of France eldest daughter of Henry VIII and Katherine of Aragon.

"Mary what is that?" mama asked suddenly and I jumped.

"Nothing mama" I said and she looked at me cautiously walking over to me one hand unconsciously going to her stomach as her other one reached out for the letter.

Her eyes scanned the letter her expression changing to one of anger and annoyance, I knew what she was thinking, _how dare some heretic Court my daughter_ it was written in her eyes.

"Mary" she said my name sharply, in a tone she reserved for when she was angry.

"Mama, I have not want to marry the Earl" I said quietly for only her to hear, God knows if the maids heard the Court would change the rumor to something more heinous.

"But before" she said taking a seat next to me.

"I know, but am not going to crawl back to him like he expects me too" I said holding my head high.

"Mary you did not…" she said uncertainly looking down at the letter, my eyes widened in shock.

"No" I said quickly "I would never" I added looking into her eyes and she nodded.

"Your Majesty" one of my mama's ladies said bowing before us.

"Yes" she looking to the young maid.

"His Majesty wishes to speak with you" mama nodded kissing my head once more.

"I shall be back" she said standing up handing me back the letter which I quickly threw into the fire watching it burn with satisfaction.

**Queen Katherine **

As much as I hated the French, I would rather my daughter married to their heir and be Queen then marry a heretic am be merely Duchess of Bavaria and Countess of Palatine.

"You wished to see me?" I said entering Henry's office quietly.

"Yes, please sit" he said not looking up from his papers, I shifted uncomfortably walking over and taking a seat across from him.

"The Count of Palatine asked for Mary's hand" he said still not looking up.

"She is already betrothed to France" I said my voice even as I looked at him, his indifferent mood set me on edge.

"That is what I said" finally he looked up, "but he said Mary and him are in love and both want to be married" his eyes blazed with anger. I quickly stood up rounding the desk and taking his hand in mine.

"Tis true that Mary was under the notion at one time that she loved him, but now she knows it was a silly girlish crush and is content with her fate to be Queen of France" I said appeasing him.

"Are you sure" he said his voice much calmer.

"Yes Henry, I have talked to her about it" he nodded leaning back with a sigh pulling me into his lap.

"Mary will be Queen of France as Edward will be King of England" he said fiercely.

"And Eleanor?" I said uncertainly, he only let out a small laugh.

"She is still young Katherine, never fear" he said his hand on my neck bringing me down to a kiss.

"And what if this child is a girl" I asked laying a hand on my stomach.

"Come what may, we shall deal with that then" he said kissing my again.

**Princess Mary Tudor**

"Mary look!" Edward said and I looked to see Eleanor standing again walking toward me I smiled picking my younger sister up and placing her in my lap as Edward ran to my side.

"Soon Eleanor shall be running around the Palace" I said with a laugh.

"Mama have another baby" Edward said with a smile, I nodded.

"Yes and then mama shall have another child, we shall have a new brother or sister" I said.

"I want a brother" he said his small voice jealous, I laughed.

'And why is that?" I said as Lady Salisbury picked Eleanor up from my lap.

"Cause I want a brother, you got Eleanor" he said simply.

"Well then I believe if you pray hard enough, God shall give you a brother" he nodded his blue eyes wide.

"Your Highness, there is a visitor for you" Lady Bryan said and I nodded.

"Take my siblings" I said standing up and she led Edward from the room as Lady Salisbury handed Eleanor to her. A Princess was never to be left alone with anyone, especially a male.

"Your Highness" Philip said bowing before me.

I nodded as led him over to a seat where Lady Salisbury could not hear us.

"I have come for you hand" he said a smile on his face.

"I know, what did my father say" my eyes were indifferent as I treated him like an ambassador from a far away land who's Prince of King was vying for my hand.

"He said you are betrothed already and dismissed me" I nodded.

"I am, to France, Prince Henry who is destined to be King Henry of France" I said smugly.

"And you Queen" he added.

"Yes, and me Queen" I said not meeting his eyes.

"So you have made up your mind" he said sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, I have like you said I have my people to think about, a treaty with France is a good thing" I said looking into his eyes at last.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

__

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds

But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself, and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

-Fergie


	36. Wait For You

____

**The song is Wait For You by Elliot Yamin **

____

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_  
_Are you that afraid of me?_  
_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_  
_This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you_  
_Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_

____________

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy  
How can you walk away  
(When) Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me

Don't leave me crying

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Princess Mary**

Mama was 1 month now as we stepped onto Calais soil, I can remember being young and meeting Prince Henry. I had pushed him then after trying to kiss him, I often wondered how much he has changed since then.

"Princess are you ready?" Lady Salisbury asked as the maids set a emerald tiara in my hair.

"Yes, I am now" I looked at myself in the mirror.

My long dark chestnut locks fell down my back, I was wearing a dress of green satin with trumpet sleeves. The embroidery must have taken hours it was gold with beautiful stones laced in. My blue eyes examined my reflection to see if anything was out of place, but came back with nothing.

"Come, Your Highness it is time" I nodded and turned away following Lady Salisbury out the door.

I was nervous and though I shall never admit it, scared, "Princess" Lord Cromwell greeted me. I nodded my head to him and took a deep breath as I followed him threw large doors.

I first looked to my mother who sat by the French Queen Claude, she smiled encouragingly at me and I raised my head high remembering everything she had ever taught me and walked forward bowing to the father and King Francis.

"Your Majesties" I said my voice clear and strong, I glanced to my mother who was staring at me proudly and I let the smallest of smiles grace my lips.

"Mary, this is King Francis" papa said stepping down and taking my hand.

I nodded my head to him respectably "C'est une honneur vous rencontrer" I said like my father expected me

It is an honor to meet you

He laughed taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss to it "the honor is mine, we have heard much praise of you in France" he said stepping away. I looked to see his son, Henry step forward he looks just like his father I thought as we both bowed to each other.

**Philip of Bavaria**

I watched as she bowed to hima gentles smile on her lips, barely there but still shining threw. She was truly her mothers daughter, Prince Henry stepped forward and praised her beauty and she blushed respectably then took her seat next to her mother.

The food was served, I ate little watching closely as Prince Henry snuck glances at Mary every now and then. And she did the same, I tried telling myself that she was just doing this as a show and that she would come back to me, but with every glance it seemed to be fading from my mind.

Finally it was time to dance and before I could even think to dance with her, that nuisance of a Prince escorted her dancing with her most the night.

"Will you not dance?" a young English maid asked with a smile.

"I think I shall, will you not accompany me?" I said standing from my seat, she giggled.

"Yes, I shall" I took her hand and escorted her as a new dance started, the young maid giggled and twirled next to me happily.

"What is you name" I asked her watching her closely.

"Kathryn Howard, Your Grace"

**Princess Mary**

Philip was dancing with one of my mothers new maids, a young girl named Kathryn Howard I believe.

"I remember when I first met you" Princes Henry started and I smiled remembering it very well.

"Yes I do as well" I said letting a small laugh slip into my voice.

"You pushed me, after I refused you a kiss" I shook my head as he followed the dance steps carefully.

"I hope Your Highness does not hold a grudge" I said blushing slightly.

"I could never hold a grudge against someone so beautiful" he answered and it felt like butterflies in my stomach, I bowed as the dance finished and went back to sit with my mama.

"Mary, are you enjoying yourself?" mama asked taking my hand.

"Yes mama I am, are you?" I said happily.

"As much as I can, I wish to dance, but in my condition I cannot" I nodded understandingly.

I sat back looking over the dance floor to see Philip still with the Howard girl, jealousy bubbled in my, but I did not let it show. He finally looked up at me his eyes holding laughter as he met mine.

Later on that night I walked back to my rooms with Lady Salisbury close by.

"Princess" I heard and turned to see Philip walking towards me.

"Your Grace" I said in annoyance.

"May I speak with you?" he asked bowing to me.

"Very well" I said starting to walk again, Lady Salisbury stayed close, but not close enough to hear what he were saying.

"Do you really wish to marry him?" he asked bluntly.

"It is best for England" I said raising my head "and the Princes is very kind" I added quickly.

"Why not think of what is best for you, Mary I miss you" he said and I took a deep breath.

"Please do not address me so familiarly" I said ignoring him.

"Princess, I know you are doing what is best for England, but I love you and I know you love me too, tell me what I must do to make you mine" he said sounding desperate.

"There is nothing you can do" I said keeping every emotion from my voice.

"Do not tell me it is over" he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Your Grace, it never began" I said turning away from him.

"I shall wait for you then, till the end of time and further, I know you love me and by God I shall wait for the day when you come back to me even if it takes the rest of my life" tears started in my eyes, I had to get away.

"Goodnight Your Grace" I said walking away and Lady Salisbury quickly followed.

Why did he have to be so stubborn, could he not just let it go? As I lay alone in my bed that night tears fell, I wish he would not wait for me, he should marry and have children.

Why does he have to be so stubborn?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Baby why can't we just start all over again_  
_Get it back to the way it was_  
_If you give me a chance I can love you right_  
_But you're telling me it won't be enough_

_So baby I will wait for you_  
_Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_If you think I find it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do_  
_I'll wait for you_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_  
_Are you that afraid of me?_  
_But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside_  
_That is not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_Baby I will wait for you_  
_If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_If you think I find it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do_  
_I'll wait for you_  
_I'll be waiting …_


	37. Heartless

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here it is the song I used is ****Heartless**** by Kanye West.**

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless?How could you be so cold?As the winter wind when it breeze yoJust remember that you talkin' to me thoughYou need to watch the way you talkin' to me thoughI mean after all the things that we've been throughI mean after all the things we got intoHey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told meHey yo, I did some things but that's the old meAnd now you wanna get me back and you gon' show meSo you walk around like you don't know meYou got a new friend, well I got homiesBut in the end it's still so lonelyIn the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless?How could be so Dr. Evil?You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't knowI decided we wasn't goin' speak soWhy we up 3 a.m. on the phone? _

_-Heartless, Kanye West _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Phillip Of Bavaria**

I hated Mary being upset with me, even more I hated seeing her on the French Prince's arm and the thought of her married to him made my blood boil.

"Your Grace" I heard and turned to see the young girl from last night.

"Lady Kathryn Howard?" I asked and she let out a giggle nodding.

"Yes, Your Grace" she had dirty blonde soft wavy hair with shiny innocent looking blue eyes.

"What has brought you too Calais, Lady Howard?" I asked her taking her arm leading her out to the pavilion.

"My Uncle is the Duke of Norfolk, and I am in the Queen's services I was invited" she said looking up at me speaking slowly with rosebud lips.

"How long have you been in the Queen's services?" I asked her and she smiled gently.

"Only for a month or two, I was brought in to replace Lady Seymour" I nodded remembering the young maid that had died giving the King a bastard daughter. "I feel so bad for her little daughter, the Queen is very kind to be so kind to the child" I had to agree with her Queen Katherine was surprisingly loving to Lady Mercy Seymour.

"Queen Katherine, has always been praised for her kindness, virtue and piousness" she nodded and small smile on her lips.

"I hope to learn much from her services she is very kind to us ladies" the wind blew softly as she looked out over the gardens.

"How old are you, Lady Howard?" I questioned and she turned to me a mysterious smile on her face her eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"I am 16, Your Grace, but please if you may call me, Kathryn" I nodded looking down at her curiosity running deep for the young women standing in front of me.

"Call me Phillip, Kathryn" she giggled sighing happily.

"Tis beautiful here, but I do miss the comfort of England, shall you be returning with us or going to Bavaria?" I then looked out over the gardens, I honestly did not have an answer for that.

"I do not know yet, Kathryn"

"Well, I believe you should return to England if it is of no bother to you" I looked back down into her glittering blue eyes.

"Why?" she smirked her rosebud lips forming a mysterious smile.

"Because we have just met and it would be a shame if you were to leave so soon" I let out a low laugh.

"Lady Howard, the Queen wishes to retire now" I heard the Queen's head woman, Lady Bennett say catching her attention.

"Oh, I must attend the Queen" she said pulling away quickly "I do hope you shall return to England, Your Grace" she said bowing and following the older maid into the Palace.

Mary, was a far off thought in my head as I watched the young Lady known as Kathryn Howard grace the halls with her presence as she quickly went to the Queen's chambers. She seemed to move with grace her dark blue dress whispering against the floor with her nymph like form skipped further away.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Why does she be so mad at me for?Homie, I don't know, she's hot and coldI won't stop, won't mess my groove up'Cause I already know how this thing goYou run and tell your friends that you're leavin' meThey say that they don't see what you see in meYou wait a couple months then you gon' seeYou'll never find nobody better than meIn the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless?Talkin', talkin', talkin' talkBaby let's just knock it offThey don't know what we been throughThey don't know 'bout me and youSo I got somethin' new to seeAnd you just gon' keep hatin' meAnd we just gon' be enemiesI know you can't believeI could just leave it wrongAnd you can't make it rightI'm gon' take off tonightInto the nightIn the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless?_

_-Heartless, Kanye West_


	38. Can't Fight The Moonlight

____

**So I haven't written Katherine&Henry in a while so here they are, the song is ****But I do Love you**** by Leanne Rimes **

____

Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

_-Leanne Rimes_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine of Aragon**

We were to leave for England tomorrow, thankfully. I missed England and my children that remained there waiting for our return.

"Katherine, sweetheart I think tis time you should retire, for the child" Henry said turning to me, I knew of course it was getting very late and Henry was fearful the excitement may cause me to miscarry. Mary had already retired for the night hours ago.

"Of course" I said standing slowly a hand on my stomach I was soon to be 2 months and Henry seemed to be more cautious everyday. "When shall you retire, husband?" I asked.

"Soon Katherine, never fear" I nodded.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty twas a pleasure" the King of France said kissing my hand I smiled and Henry brought me to my rooms.

"I promise not to be long" he said kissing me softly and I nodded knowing that would not be the case.

Henry and the King of France seemed to challenge each other in everything and already tonight both had started drinking considerable, I was surprised Henry was not drunk yet. "Henry, please do not drink too much tonight" I begged and he sighed.

"I shall try, sweetheart" he said kissing me once more before leaving. The maids carefully undid my gown and I dismissed them laying in bed, the moon shone threw the window resting its ivory glow on my bed.

I fell into a light sleep only to be woken up hours later by the bedroom door being thrown open "Dios Mio, Henry is that you?" I said as he stumbled towards the bed with the help of some servants. "You are dismissed" I said as they helped him into bed.

"Your Majesty" they said shutting the door behind them.

"Henry, what is wrong with you" I asked you not to drink that much" said helping him under the covers.

"Shh" he said pulling the blankets back down and propping himself over me.

"Henry Tudor! What in God's name are you doing!" I said turning my head so he could not kiss me.

"Trying to kiss you" he said capturing my lips in a soft deep kiss "I am not as drunk as you think I am" he laughed and I scowled up at him.

"Then what was the act for?" I hissed in annoyance.

"Just wanted to see what you would do" my eyes softened as he kissed me again my fingers lacing threw his hair.

"It was no where near funny" I said as he broke away his left hand sliding up my leg.

"Really?" he said his eyes connecting with mine.

"Henry, the baby" I gasped as he opened my legs to cradle his hips "I will be gentle" he murmured kissing my neck.

"Oh God…." I groaned as he nipped at my neck, my legs wrapped around his waist as he tugged my chemise up over my head. Once over his lips found mine again his hands gently stroking the length of my body.

"I love you" he whispered kissing above my pulse.

"Te amo, Henry" I whimpered opening my legs wider, the moon blanketing us in its ivory glow. His hands slid up my back as I arched to his touch basking in his love, his kisses trailed between my breast nipping playfully.

"You are beautiful" he whispered and I gasped feeling him undo his linen shorts.

"No, the baby we really should not" I said trying to hold onto any sense I had left, he only let out a low laugh.

"You can try to resist me Katherine, but we both know you want to give in" he said, his hot breath wafting over my chest as I let out an audible whimper.

I knew he was right, there was no point trying to fight him I was going to give in eventually, I always did. Henry had stolen my heart the first time he spoke to me, we were both young then, but I knew.

"Take me, Henry" I said softly up to him longing for his touch, he kissed me softly as I felt him above me.

I forgot the time, and even the place as he made love to me again and again bringing me to the agonizing peak of a climax. All the while being gentle with me it seemed time stood still for us, magic clinging in the air along with the sweet smell of sex and love.

The moonlight shone threw casting its glow on us bathing us in its warm caress making us feel as if we were the only two in the world.

____

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

__

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
_But you know _  
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do _  
_The night is gonna get to you_

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

-Leanne Rimes


	39. Twilight

**The songs Twilight by Vanessa Carlton**

_I was stained with a row in a day and on my own, _

_As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown, _

_And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away, _

_And choose to see with such indifference sight ….. _

_And I will never see the sky the same way, _

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday, _

_And I will never cease to fly, if held down, _

_And I will always reach too high, Cause I have seen, Cause I have seen …. T_

_wilight Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted, so on purpose, so in my face, Couldn't see beyond my own place, _

_And it was so easy, now, to behold What I could hold, what you showed me, _

_I could change whatever came, within these shallow days _

_And I will never see the sky the same way, _

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday, _

_And I will never cease to fly, if held down, _

_And I will always reach too high, Cause I have seen, Cause I have seen … Twilight_

_-Vanessa Carlton_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Edward, come here" I said smiling to my now two year old son he smiled running up to my bed climbing up, I was now nine months pregnant and everyone seemed to be on edge waiting for me to give birth.

"Mama tummy big!" he said placing his hands on my rounded belly I smiled down at him with a laugh.

"Help him and the Princess up" I said and the maids quickly placed him and 1 year old Eleanor on the bed.

"Mama!" she said crawling up to my side.

"Hello darling" I said leaning forward kissing her head affectionately along with Edward, I jumped when I felt the child in me kick.

"Mama what is it!" Edward said sitting up on his knees grabbing my hand with his tiny one protectively.

"Tis just the baby kicked, here put your hand here" I said taking both him and Eleanor's hands placing it on my stomach where the baby kicked. Eleanor giggled pulling her hand back as Edward kept his on my stomach in wonder.

"What is going on in here?" I heard Henry asked walking threw the door I looked up smiling as Eleanor crawled to the end of the bed and jumped into her fathers arms. "Hello sweetheart" he said kissing her head as Mary walked in behind him.

"Papa, mama's tummy kicked me!" she said in excitement looking from Henry to Mary.

"The baby kicked you?" he said and she nodded ebony curls bouncing.

"How the baby get in mama's tummy?" Edward finally asked his father turning to face him with questioning eyes.

"Well Edward mama I guess ate the baby" Henry said coming to sit next t me as Mary looked on.

"Mary come sit next to me" I said and she smiled walking over.

"How are you mama?" she asked and I took her hand in mine.

"I am fine Mary there is no need to worry" I said smiling at her.

"Do the doctors know when the baby shall come?" she asked curiously and I absentmindedly placed a hand on my stomach.

"Anytime this week they say" I could not lie and say I was not nervous, having a child makes any women nervous even after the first. The pain and threat of death that comes with it, I looked at my eldest daughter her eyes downcast emotionless. "Henry, can I please talk to Mary alone?" I asked and he looked from me to her nodding.

"Come on, mama needs to talk with Mary" Henry said and Eleanor and Edward quickly came up kissing my cheek before leaving with their father.

"Mary, what is it?" I asked holding her hand gently and she looked up meeting my eyes.

"Tis just" she started taking a deep breath looking away "some rumors say that you are too old to survive birth" she said her voice small and weak.

"There is nothing to be worried about, if I die it is my time to go and we should not be upset over that. Of course you shall miss me, but no matter what happens I will always love you, everything will be fine I promise" I said kissing her head.

"I love you mama" she said hugging me tightly.

"I love you too" I said kissing her head "now go play with Edward and Eleanor" she nodded pulling away and leaving the room. It was only a few seconds later that Henry walked back in sitting next to me on the bed where Mary was once.

"What was wrong with Mary?" he asked taking my hand and laying a gentle kiss on it.

"She is just worried for me tis all" I said with a sad smile I heard him sigh.

"She has nothing to be worried about everything will be fine" he said kissing my forehead I smiled lightly feeling his warm lips against my forehead when suddenly and all to familiar pain went threw my pelvic bone.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_As the sun shines through, it pushes away and pushes ahead, _

_Fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead, _

_And I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real, _

_As illusion dies, I see there is so much to be revealed, _

_And I will never see the sky the same way,_

_ And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday, _

_And I will never cease to fly, if held down, _

_And I will always reach too high, _

_Cause I have seen, Cause I have seen …. Twilight _

_I was stained with a row in a day and on my own,_

_ As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown, _

_And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away,_

_ And choose to see with such indifference sight ….. _

_And I will never see the sky the same way, _

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday, _

_And I will never cease to fly, if held down, _

_And I will always reach too high, _

_Cause I have seen, Cause I have seen …. Twilight _


	40. I Just Want To Love You

I Just I Want To Love You by the Strange Familiar

_Take the blame off your back_

_It's a burden you don't own_

_Lay your head in my arms and I will be your home_

_You can't carry this aloneI just want to love you_

_I don't want to change you or judge you_

_I just want to love you but_

_Darling you have to learn to love you too_

_I don't count every line this life has carved in youthe beauty lies in these eyes_

_Cause I can see the truthI see the strength in youI just want to love you_

_I don't want to change you or judge youI just want to love you_

_But darling you have to learn to love you tooI just want to love you_

_-The Strange Familiar _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Henry" I gasped in pain and he quickly pulled away in worry thinking it was something he did "Henry the baby" I said and his eyes widened before calling for the midwives who respectably ushered him from the room.

The contractions came harder and this birth seemed worse then previous "push Your Majesty" the midwife urged as I sat up screaming in pain.

**King Henry**

I listened to Katherine's screams hating everyone of them, I hated her being in pain I know I am the one who put her in this situation, but I do not wish to take it away for we were to get a child from it.

"Majesty" Charles bowing, he has recently been married to Katherine Willoughby.

"Charles" I said allowing him to come forward.

"Prince Edward and Princess Eleanor are scared from Katherine's screams" he said nervously I quickly stood up walking out of Katherine's parlor.

"They are supposed to be in the nursery where they cannot hear her" I growled in annoyance seeing them in the hallway a little ways down from Katherine's chambers.

"Pa" Eleanor cried stumbling into my arms.

"It is all right sweetheart" I said kissing her head picking Edward up in my other arm.

"I want mama" he said looking to her chambers.

"You cannot right now she is having the baby" I said holding them tightly bringing them to the nursery, their mothers voice growing distant with each step till you could not hear anything. "Now, both of you stay in here and when mama has the baby I promise you will be allowed to see her" I said kissing each of their heads.

**Queen Katherine**

I am now in the fifth hour of labor and sweat coated me as I let out a strangled sob pain running threw me. "A few more" they said and I gasped for air pushing weakly with everything I had.

"Por Favor Dios" I said quietly looking to the ceiling as I built enough energy to push again.

"I see the head" the midwife cried and I knew with one more big push the child would be from me. I took a deep breath sitting up and pushing with every last bit of energy I had my screams where soon joined with the loud healthy cry of a child as I fell back against the pillows.

Sleep was the only thing I could think of, I heard the child's screams and I knew it was all right so I closed my eyes allowing myself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**King Henry**

"ARHHHHHH" I heard Katherine scream louder then the rest before a sharp cry of a child's cry erupted as hers ended. I looked up staring at the door my nerves on end, it felt like hours passed when in truth it was only a few minutes before a maid walked out I stood up quickly and she smiled.

"Her Majesty has birthed a healthy baby boy" she said and I laughed.

"Tell me, how is my wife, how is the Queen?" I asked stepping forward.

"It was a difficult birth, but she is fine, Her Majesty has fallen asleep" I nodded looking at the door "we must clean her now, but I shall get Your Majesty when she is suitable to be seen" she said and I pushed passed her.

"She is my wife, I shall see her now" I opened the door and the other maids bowed in shocked as I walked passed them going to Katherine's side, the sheets still stained with blood from the birth I quickly looked away and set my eyes upon her face.

I sat down next to her and they bed shifted her eyes weakly opened meeting mine "the baby" she said weakly and I kissed her.

"He is perfectly fine" I said and she smiled lightly.

"I had a boy?" she breath and I nodded.

"Yes, he is healthy once the maids are done cleaning you I shall have him brought to you" I said kissing her again and she nodded.

**Queen Katherine**

I had a boy. A healthy son.

"What…what shall we name him?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Arthur, after my brother" he said and I nodded as he left for the maids to clean me up.

They hurried and I woke up as soon as they placed my son in my arms "My Lady, the doctor must speak with you" I nodded and she allowed him in.

"Your Majesty, as you know I was needed for the birth" I nodded holding Arthur closer to me nervously. "I am sorry to tell Your Majesty, but you lost a great deal of blood during the birth, I do not believe you can have more children" I bit my lip nodding.

"Thank you doctor, I wish to be alone with my son now" he nodded and bowed leaving with the maids. I looked down to my newborn, the last child I shall ever have I kissed his head as his sea blue eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Sweetheart" Henry said opening the door Edward and Eleanor running in as Mary walked in gracefully.

"Mama!" both Edward and Eleanor cried climbing up on the bed with a struggle.

"Oh calm down" I said as they both started talking at the same time.

"Baby bad" Edward finally said glaring at the small child in my arms, I looked at Henry pulling Arthur closer to me.

"Edward, Arthur is not bad" I said looking into my sons eyes, noting how much he resembled his father.

"He hurt you mama, I heard" I quickly looked to Henry, fear penetrating my heart.

"Their nurse did not bring them to the nursery, never fear I have dismissed her and am looking for a new one now" he said quickly, but that did not really make anything better.

"Edward, Eleanor, mama was not screaming because of Arthur, you see mama had fallen and hurt her knee twas nothing to do with the baby" I watched closely as Eleanor crawled up touching her baby brothers face.

"So baby do nothing?" she asked looking up into my eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, Arthur did nothing".

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_You've had your had_

_Your mass in stone_

_But you don't have to be alone_

_The thousands lives you could have lived_

_But you're the only one you still need to forgive_

_I just want to love youI don't want to change you or judge you_

_I just want to love youI just want to love-ove you_

_I just want to love you_

_I don't want to change you or judge you_

_I just want to love youbut darling you have to learn to love you you...love you..._

_-The Strange Familiar_


	41. If We Hold On Together

**If We Hold On Together By Diana Ross**

_Don't lose your way _

_With each passing day _

_You've come so far _

_Don't throw it away _

_Live believing _

_Dreams are for weaving _

_Wonders are waiting to start _

_Live your story _

_Faith, hope & glory _

_Hold to the truth in your heart _

_If we hold on together _

_I know our dreams will never die _

_Dreams see us through to forever _

_Where clouds roll by For you and I _

_Souls in the wind _

_Must learn how to bend _

_Seek out a star _

_H__old on to the end Valley, mountain _

_There is a fountain _

_Washes our tears all away _

_Words are swaying _

_Someone is praying _

_Please let us come home to stay _

_-Diana Ross _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Queen Katherine**

Henry was so happy at the birth of our second son and two weeks passed and I still have not told him that I can not longer have children. Soon he started about having another baby and my guilt and shame grew.

"My Love, how is our son?" Henry asked walking into the nursery where Edward and Eleanor stood around me as I sat in a chair showing them their little brother.

"He is very well" I said not looking away from his tiny face as he reached up grabbing at my dark hair tugging.

"Papa, I have little brother!" Eleanor said in excitement and he laughed picking her up.

"Yes, I know and maybe you shall have more" I tensed closing my eyes biting my bottom lip. Arthur's eyes closed as he fell asleep I stood up placing him in his cradle kissing his head as he suckled his thumb in peaceful sleep.

"Henry, I need to speak with you…..alone" I said and he nodded sending Edward and Eleanor away with their maid. We walked back to my chambers quietly my mind in overdrive trying to figure out how to tell him this.

"You needed to speak with me My Love?" He asked after dismissing the maids.

"Henry I…" I took a deep breath shaking slightly his eyes looked down upon me in concern.

"Are you all right?" He asked feeling my head and I took a deep breath starting over.

"Henry I….I cannot…..I cannot have any more children" I said looking down to the floor letting out a breath.

He was very quiet for a long time and I grew nervous "when did you find this out?" he asked his voice soft and sad.

"After Arthur was born" I said quietly.

"You knew for two weeks as said nothing?" he said in disbelief stepping away from me, I took up my eyes wide.

"I was scared, please do not be mad" I pleaded taking his hand but he pulled it away.

"You let me believe for two weeks that we could conceive more and you said nothing" he said with anger starting to pour into his voice.

"I am sorry Henry, please believe me I was so scared…I did not want to believe it" I said weakly tears starting to form.

"How could you not tell me the moment you found out I would not have raised my hopes for God dam high!" he snapped and I jumped slightly tears starting to fall down my cheeks as he looked away from me.

"I-I was scared that…that" I could not finish and I heard him breath deeply understandingly.

"I am not going to leave you Katherine, no matter what happens I love you so much, you did not have to hide this from me" he said cupping my cheek raising my head to look into my eyes.

"But you still want more children and I cannot give that too you" I said helplessly staring up into his eyes thinking of his illegitimate daughter, Mercy Seymour at Kimbolten Castle.

"I have 4 living children by you that is all I need" he said kissing my lips holding me tightly to him "and I love you so much" he whispered into my ear.

"You are not mad?" I whimpered quietly.

"No, I am not my love" he said kissing my head and I closed my eyes in content.

"I love you, Henry"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_If we hold on together _

_I know our dreams will never die _

_Dreams see us through to forever _

_Where clouds roll by For you and I _

_When we are out there in the dark _

_We'll dream about the sun _

_In the dark we'll feel the light _

_Warm our hearts, everyone _

_If we hold on together _

_I know our dreams will never die _

_Dreams see us through to forever _

_As high as souls can fly _

_The clouds roll by _

_For you and I _


End file.
